


Munafiq

by 13ineedpills13



Series: Demon Or Angel, Doesn't Matter [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel Wings, Angry Lucifer, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Not Religious, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Biting, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Childhood, Children, Choking, Complete, Confusion, Demons, Drinking, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Identity Issues, Ideology, Innocence, Loss of Faith, Loss of Identity, Love Triangles, M/M, Medical Trauma, Protective Lucifer, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Scratching, Self-Doubt, Sexuality, Social Issues, Tears, Violence, Weapons, complete work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 81,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Munafiq (redirect from Munāfiqūn)In Islam, the munafiqun ('hypocrites', Arabic: منافقون, singular منافق munāfiq) or false muslim were a group decried in the Quran as outward Muslims.---Angels and demons... They are the exact opposites of each other. Or are they? Are these just basic roles given to them by force? Is it possible for the two species to become friends, even lovers?Maybe Simeon could find it out, since he is in Devildom once again now.But there is one problem;He isn't an angel anymore.---COMPLETE WORKWill write small sequels in the future as one shots.
Relationships: Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan - Relationship
Series: Demon Or Angel, Doesn't Matter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768174
Comments: 82
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now people, I know for one:  
> This prompt is very popular but fuck it, I want to make Simeon suffer and Lucifer×Simeon is one of my favorite ships.  
> And two;  
> The concept of being a munafiq is in Islam, and the game is entirely based on Christianity. But the word Munafiq (as the summary suggests) means "hypocrite".
> 
> So yeah :}  
> I hope you'll like this ♡
> 
> Maybe I'll draw Simeon's demon form later. But for now, it's up to your imagination and the horrible description i gave.  
> Oh well, google honey badgers, since they are Simeon's symbolic animal, and look at the pictures of them. It should give you an idea on his back and tail.  
> His wings also look like Lucifer's because I'm feelin a little uncreative nowadays •3•
> 
> And of course, he is a wrath demon. Have you seen how terrifying he is when he smiles when he is angry or frowns???

"Stop looking at me." The former angel said in an agonized, raspy voice. "I look hideous."

"No." The Demon sighed. "No, you don't."

\---

It all started because of the damn report he gave back at the Royal Court Of Heavens.

It was all his fault, he shouldn't have told the truth in there. The only truth in the Heaven's eyes was the words they wanted to hear, they fed themselves with comforting lies and casted out the first one to speak the harsh truth. He... How did he even stayed there for thousands of years? 

...

It's really useless to ask that question now. 

He was standing over at the public execution area, his hands tied and his eyes blindfolded with a white, silk cloth. Dressed in all white, so the other angels could see the horrifying things that could happen to them if they disobeyed better.

The angel, who was soon to be killed, already knew how restrictive the Heavens were. He just simply ignored it and obeyed the rules, since it was the easiest and safest option if he wanted to stay alive in there.

"I want you all to look at your former companion closely, our father's beloved children." One of the Archangels (probably Michael) spoke. His voice silenced the gossiping crowd. "Funny." The angel thought. "Talking behind someone's back is a huge sin. And yet..."

"Can you see even the smallest glimpse of regret in his eyes? Even a small spec of light left? The angelic light he once radiated? ...You can't see it anymore. Those things faded and faded away as the time passed. Just like the most feared creations in our lands! People who are blinded by the intense hate they feel towards our father, but act like they still have faith in him! These creations are the ones that cause wars during peacetime, and they are the most two-faced things you could ever meet..."

The angel stopped listening to the Archangel halfway through his speech. The old man was spouting nonsense as usual, and honestly, he got the point already. He was an al-munafiqin* in the eyes of the heaven. Or münafik, or a hypocrite. However you wanted to say it. The person that caused blood feuds and arguements, but qucikly retreated from the scene. The person that always took the strongest ally's side. The person that acted like they had faith, when in reality, they didn't. 

The angel sighed. He was blindfolded, so he didn't know where one of his beloved brothers was. That short, blonde angel was probably standing among the crowd, watching everything unfold with terrified eyes. It was better for him to stay blindfolded indeed. He wouldn't be able to handle with seeing the expression on his face. He smiled when Michael's speech ended. He could feel his footsteps approaching to him, ready to push him down from the Heavens for good at any moment.

"...Any last words before you lose everything, Simeon?" He spoke.

"I have a question, and a message." The angel raised his voice, so everyone can hear him for the last time. 

"Did our beloved father..." Almost everyone could hear the slight sarcasm in his voice "...told you to kick me out of here, or are you just doing it because it's convinient for you, Michael?" 

A few gasps could be heard from the crowd.

"...You won't disrespect me and our father like that, you..." Michael sighed. "It was our father's direct orders... And your message?"  
"..." He faced the crowd and took a step backwards, then smiled brightly. It was a smile that reached his eyes, unseen by everyone.

"...I'll be fine down there. Please don't worry about me." 

And with that, he threw himself off the heavens in a graceful manner, with the cries of surprise from the crowd and the Archangel. He couln't just simply let him push him off the cliff like that, right? If he is going down there, he's going down there by his own will. He laughed as the tears started to form up on his eyes and the blindfold and the cloth on his hands burnt away. He couldn't understand if he was happy with leaving the heavens, or had no idea how to react.

The last thing the entire Celestial Realm remembered about him, was the sound of his echo-ing laughter... Such an innocent laughter that is, as if he is not feeling any pain at all.

And with that, he was falling down.  
To the place his heart longed for, ever since he came back to the Heavens.

\---

He expected "the fall" to be something dramatic and horrifying all the time.  
But that wasn't the case. Though the pain was short, that didn't make it any lighter. 

It was like someone poured tons of lamp oil on his wings, and then set them on fire with a 500 matches at once. The smell of burnt flesh and the sight of his bloodied feathers, getting plucked out of his wings made him want to puke. His back was suffering, something was stabbing him right in his spine. He couldn't even let out a scream, silent, breathless whimpers came out of his mouth and his eyes stayed wide the whole time, big tears coming out of them and floating in the sky. The cold, windy feeling that was nipping at his open wounds from falling down didn't help either. His head was throbbing, so bad to the point he just wanted to rip his head apart and get rid of the pain. He brought his hands to his head and felt two, small yet sharp, pointy things. Were these horns? Were they emerging from his head now? Damn, it hurt a lot. What about the weird, fluffy feeling on his back, he felt an extreme need to scratch it... But he couldn't reach there of course- Is that a tail?????

Finally, the burning stopped.

Now, it was mostly silent. Just the sound of wind blocking his ears and the dull pain from his wounds. How much time passed since he started falling down? A few minutes? A few hours? He forgot, really. His mind and body was tired from all the previous pain he felt. There was only a pounding, dull pain on his lowerback and head now. He didn't feel anything more than that. With half lidded eyes, he looked at the ground. He was getting closer and closer to the center square of the devildom. 

A few demons stopped to see what was approaching at them from the sky, and then yelled at everyone, informing them that there was an angel falling down. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the former angel, launching at the square in full speed. No one really did anything to help the new demon, falling down from the heavens.

"Lucifer, look up." A well dressed man with green-ish hair tugged at his friend's sleeve and pointed upwards.

Lucifer looked up.  
Then he looked up again in panic.

"...Barbatos, who is that!?" He said as he dropped all of the shopping bags and looked at the falling angel in confusion.

"I don't know." Barbatos sighed and put all the bags in his hands in his car. "...What should we do-"

His sentence was cut off as they heard a loud crash and a huge puff of smoke began rising up from the center. They both rushed there, and Barbatos called Diavolo while running to inform him.

"Alright, there is nothing to see here! Get out of here!" Lucifer yelled, but no one paid him any attention.  
So he tried one more time, raising his voice this time. A loud, angry growl was coming out of his throat as he spoke. "EVERYONE, STOP. THIS. AT THIS INSTANT!" 

To which the other demons scoffed, but did as they were told. Soon, no one was left on the square but a lonely (also new born?) demon on the ground, shaking and struggling to stay alive. A few grunts were coming out of his chest, as he stried to get up, only to fall back down. His skin was covered in the dried, golden blood of the angels, probably from his earlier wounds. His back was in terrible condition too. His wings were completely ripped apart, and he was bleeding profusely.

He soon lifted his head slightly and looked around, well, tried to. The weight of his horns were disabling him from moving around completely. 

That's when he met a pair of wide open, red eyes. And the moment when crystal blue met blood red, he felt something blooming inside his chest.

The ex-angel muttered out with the little bit of strenght he had left with a small growl. "...Stop looking at me... I look hideous..." And then, passed out, his head hitting the floor with a small thud.

Lucifer snapped out of his daze and crouched down next to him. "...No... No you're not." He reached out and brushed his hair away from his face to have a better look. 

It was really him after all...

\----

The way back to the House of Lametation was quiet. The only sound they heard was the sound of the engine, and Simeon's angry, yet painful whimpers. His the back of his hair was fully white, while the front was black. His back was covered in a fluffy, white coat, and at the end of his spine, there was a tail merging out. The horns on his head were small (about 5 cm long) and they wrapped around his head tightly. They curled up a little at the tips. His tail was also slapping the backseat of the car, making "thunk" sounds every 2 seconds. His wings were relatively small, though it might be possible for him to fly, it would be hard to control and hurt a lot.

"His demon form looks strange, doesn't it?" Barbatos commented, seeing Lucifer's face. "His horns will grow longer and loosen up a bit from his head as time goes on. Same thing happened with you too."

"Ugh... You can't imagine how ugly that felt. It was like two powerful hands were squishing my head from both sides."

"My symbol is a bat, yours is a peacock... I wonder what his symbol is."

"He looks like a badger, but badgers doesn't have wings... Specifically a honey badger."

"Though that is true, his wings look are pretty small. He might not be able to use them at all."

"His wounds aren't that bad... I'm surprised. It was a nasty fall. You saw the damage it made."

"The crater it made is 6 kilometers wide, and 4 meters deep."

"When did you even mesure that?"

"I have to write a report later, and I don't want to check the area twice. So I had a friend of mine do it."

Lucifer shook his head and looked back at the backseat. "When will be there?"

"In 5 minutes. There is no traffic today."

"Alright... Thank you for driving us."

"It's no big deal." Barbatos continued to drive, as they listened to the small "thunks" of Simeon's tail.

\---

"Lucifer, I saw it on the news what happened toda- WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY IS HE HERE!?" Leviathan's surprised screams filled the house. "Isn't it such a plot twist?" Lucifer rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom quickly. "Come on. Help me with cleaning him up. Then inform everyone else." Levi couldn't really object when he recognized the former angel, and the shape he was in. He sympathized with him, he exprienced what he went through first hand. 

"What exactly happened?" Leviathan said as he filled the tub with lukewarm water. 

"I was shopping with Barbatos, and all of a sudden, we saw Simeon falling down the sky. The end result is this." Lucifer sighed as he began to get rid of each layer of clothing Simeon had, then put them aside to wash them later. He didn't want to throw away any of his things without asking him (he himself had the clothes be wore while he fell after all). "We are lucky we found him the moment he fell. He could've been much worse. Though now Barbatos' car's backseat is covered in blood..." Lucifer put him in the tub and with the help of Leviathan, they washed his wounds. It was awkward to deal with one of your older friends while they were naked, but that's not the point right now.

"Bring me the largest tweezers you can find, Levi. Some of his feathers are stuck."

"Wouldn't that hurt a lot though?" Leviathan said as he pulled out a few tweezers from the cabinet in the bathroom, and washing them carefully before handing them to Lucifer.

"Would it be better if they caused inflammation? We need to get rid of them when we gave the chance." Lucifer said and flipped Simeon on his stomach, being careful with his head. "Unholy hell... He is thicc." Levi commented, staring at Simeon's, ahem, behind.

"Leviathan, this is SERIOUS."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Levi hanged his head low and continued helping Lucifer.

"Alright... This is going to hurt, Simeon." He said, and pulled out a few feathers with force from where his new wings extended out, getting a very violent scream from him as he moved around in the bathtub to escape. Of course, he was no match for Leviathan's power, but it still made the two of them flinch. Simeon was holding still this whole time, but when they least expected it, he exploded. 

"Shit..." Lucifer mumbled as a pulled out the last few feathers. The water was pretty bloody now. 

"Great. Just great. We've got ourselves another Satan." Leviathan grew impatient and slapped Simeon on the head. "Are you going to shut up or not? We are trying to help you!"

After that slap, Simeon quited down but growls of anger could be heard from his throat. He seemed to be finally giving up. His eyes opened and he looked around, tiredly to find something as his last hope. He felt extremely scared and cornered in the tub. His instincts screamed at him to do something as his vision reddened and alarm sounds began ringing in his head. He searched for something to attack, something to cause distraction so he could make his escape. 

As his growls became louder and louder, they finally let him go and stepped aside after stopping the bleeding. And the moment he was free, he ran out of the bathroom and scrambled to the bed, hiding behind it and covering himself up with the covers. He didn't even realized they were in Lucifer's room.

"...He is definetly a honey badger."

"I guess."

"...Simeon, look." He took a few steps to his direction. "We are not here to harm you. We only want to attend to your wounds-"

"STAY BACK!" Simeon finally made a sound for the first time, other than meaningless mumbling and growls. Tears formed in his eyes as a yelled more with his hoarse, trembling voice. "STAY BACK, I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK! STAY BACK!! DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!" 

"Alright. Alright, I'm staying back..." Lucifer said with a calm voice, held his hands out to show he doesn't have anything on him, and took a few steps back.

"What do we do, Lucifer?"

Lucifer frowned and put his hands down. "We... should leave him alone for a while. He'll gradually calm down, and then we can talk... Let's get out. We'll come back to him a couple hours later."

"Alright..."

They opened the door and quietly left the room, leaving the frightened, new-born demon behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drawing of Simeon lol  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/AngrySheep2/status/1247579744419414019
> 
> God damt it, the link is not working.  
> If you want to see it, you can copy and paste it into the notes app in your phone and then open it from there .,. God...


	2. Guilt

The brothers had gathered up in their kitchen to have an important family talk for 2 hours now. Everyone was told not to go upstairs unless they heard a weird noise coming from there. And each of the brothers learned that yes, in fact, there was a former angel with them under the same roof, right at that moment. What surprised Lucifer is that Belphegor didn't say anything weird. He expected him to say the opposite of Lucifer's thoughts on the matter and act like a little bitch like he always does, but he just stood quiet and asked how he was. 

"He is fine.... I think."

"That doesn't make us feel any better..." Beelzebub put a hand around his twin's shoulder, pulling him close.

"So, Simeon is a wrath demon?" Satan said with surprise in his eyes. 

Lucifer said nothing and took off his brand new gloves, showing his wounded hands as a response. It looked like he was trying to wash a very grumpy and strong cat, but far worse. Leviathan did the same, though his hands were slightly better than Lucifer's.

"Better than a dismembered limb." Satan was amused with the handiwork of his friend. "Does that make him my responsibility then?"

"We haven't decided that yet. I need to speak to Diavolo first, though that'll probably be the case."

"You haven't told him anything yet and you brought him here?" Beelzebub started at him with disapproval. "Really Lucifer?"

"We should copyright that phrase." Asmodeus rolled his eyes. "Such a shame his wings are gone though... They were so beautiful and soft. I wouldn't mind touching then forever."

"His wings are exactly the same as before, it's just they are black and smaller."

"How small?"

"Imagine my bigger wings, then divide them by half." Getting a small "holy shit" from the twins, Lucifer leaned agganist the counter in the kitchen. He pulled out some canned coffee of melancholy from the fridge, opened it with a small "hsk" with his nail, and took a huge sip out of it. Then sighed. 

"Where's Mammon by the way? It's really quiet in here." Leviathan suddenly said.

"I'm here, you dumbass." Everyone turned to the source of the voice, and lo and behold, Mammon was sitting on the table, hand over his cheek. No one noticed him because he was so quiet, which is really unsual. Usually when Mammom was quiet, he was either doing something stupid, or he got seriously threatened by a witch again and was in a bad mood.

He had a very serious and bitter expression on his face. "Oh..." Leviathan said, ignoring the insult. 

"What are you thinking about? It's not like you to be this responsible looking." Asmodeus poked Mammon's side, and got his hand slapped lightly. "Don't do that. I'm not in the mood y'know."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Eh... It's just that I saw Simeon falling down too. I was just thinkin' about him..."

"How bad was it?" Beel asked.

'Ugh, it was disgusting." Mammon shook his head. "His feathers were entirely black and they smelled like charcoal. Some of them were still white and stuck on his wings, and blood was everywhere. Now I don't care about looks that much, but seriously, it was disgustin' to look at. I can't imagine how it felt like to have his wings melted down like that..."

Everyone shuddered at the thought. Getting them pulled out and burnt is one thing, but melted? It must have been horrifying to look at, let alone feel.

"And he also won't be able fly... Those tiny wings can't carry him. They would snap at the first second he tried to use 'em. What's the point of havin' wings if you can't use them? He'll just feel bad."

Lucifer wasn't the type to feel bad for someone. But even him, deep down in his heart made out of stone, he could feel a small friction pain. 

The fall... It wasn't something easy to cope with.   
He cried for hours, to the point he threw everywhere and eventually passed out from exhaustion at his first night in the Devildom. He didn't even shed a single tear at his sister's "death", and he was in this state in his new bedroom's floor, crawling around like a pathetic peasant. He felt guilty about it. He felt guilty for crying, letting himself drown in the pain throbbing in his head and back when his beloved sister was dead. That guilt stuck to him every since, and he got even worse during Lilith's birthday. He would lock himself away in Lilith's room, curl up in a small ball at the corner of the room until he the pain in his chest, and the cloud of depression in his mind slowly went away.

And there is also the aftermath of the fall. The following weeks have been literal hell for him. The trauma, birthing Satan, and Diavolo's endless teasing along with his touches at his sensitive horns and wings made him want to die right there and then.

Even he can't imagine what Simeon must be going through right now. The only thing he could understand in his behaviour was that he hated being cornered, attacked everything he saw to escape, and had balls of steel for furiously scratching and biting Lucifer like that. Oh, and he also didn't like having eye contact and felt uneasy whenever someone stared at him.

"Should we go upstrairs now? It's been 2 hours. He'll die if his wounds started to bleed again." Satan suggested.

"Sure. You are coming with me though."

"Why are you so persistent on being close to him?"

"Don't do what I'm doing, do as I say Satan." Lucifer said in an emotionless voice and began walking to the room, once again. But yelped the moment he turned around the corner. He almost bumped into Simeon, who still had the bed covers around him. 

He somehow figured out how do hide his demon form, and now looked like his regular self. 

"Um... Hi Lucifer..." He awkwardly said and wrapped the covers around him even tighter.

"Hi..." Lucifer looked at him, trying to see hus wounds. "...Are you alright? Do you have trouble standing? Oh right, we need to get you clothes first." He turned around. "Mammon! Your size is close to him right? Make yourself useful and bring him some clothes! Belphie, get him some food as well. How are your wounds, Simeon? Are they bleeding again? Come on, don't stand for longer. Let's sit down somewh-"

"Lucifer. STOP." Simeon got annoyed and felt like it was getting harder to breathe for him, so he raised his voice a and looked at him angrily. 

"..." 

Lucifer's narrowed his eyes as if saying "I'm trying my hardest to help you, and this is the thanks I get? Should I kick you out like this instead? Maybe you'll find a job at the hideout of the local prostitudes downtown?"

Simeon quickly realized his mistake and put a hand over his mouth. "O...oh. I'm sorry... I..."

"It's completely normal for you to have that temper." Satan leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms. "But quit being a dick of Lucifer will kick you out. Hey, Mammon. Belphegor. You two heard Lucifer, get to business."  
"This is how you treat your older brother, Satan?" Mammon scoffed and went upstairs, to his room while Belphegor sighed and pulled out a few ingredients from the fridge. 

"...I'm sorry." Simeon whimpered quietly, hanging his head low. 

"Go the the bathroom over there and wait until Mammon brings your clothes. Then come back here." Lucifer said and went inside the kitchen again, leaving him behind, yet again. 

He was not going to be disrespected in his own house.

\----

"You made food from the Celestial Realm? The irony." Asmodeus chuckled. 

"I mean, just because he is a demon now doesn't mean he'll get used to the food in here immedietly... I guess?" Belphie shrugged and put the plates down, scolding Beel for eyeing the food.

"I'll give him something much more appetizing later." Asmo smirked and took some grapes from the fruitbowl, getting disgusted stares from literally everyone in the room except Lucifer, as he was busy, looking at Simeon who just entered the room.

"Speaking of the devil, literally." Asmodeus put his hands on his shoulders and looked at him carefully, Simeon tensed up at Asmodeus' strong grip, and looked around for help. "...Mammooon, your clothes are really ugly. I can't believe you made him wear these." Asmodeus sighed and let him go.   
"I gave him the most comfortable clothes I could find. Better than your nice but scratchy-feelin' clothing." Mammon said and sat down on the table, ignoring Asmo's complaints.

"You aren't even listening to me..." He turned to Simeon again. "Hm. Somehow, you still pulls these off. With that face and body, everything would look on you I guess. It's impossible for you go be gorgeous as me though... Meet me in my room tonight. I'll figure something out for you."

"...Thank you." Simeon, clueless as to what to do with these compliments, nodded in gratitude and looked at the food on the table. He waited for everyone to sit down, but no one did. So they all kind of stared at each other.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Lucifer asked.

"Um... It's rude to start to eat first when you are a guest, or a new-comer at a house. So I'm waiting for... all of you to start first."

Everyone stood silent for a second before they started to laugh hysterically, even Lucifer was amused.

"Did I say something weird...?" Simeon looked at Lucifer. Lucifer simply nodded.

"Oh... my... Simeon, you're precious!" Asmo held his stomach as be laughed. "This food isn't for us, silly!"

"The... the rules in the Celestial Realm doesn't apply in here you know." Satan wiped his eyes as the twins contiuned laughing in the background. Mammon made him sit down on the chair with a little force and patted him on the back. "Dude, just eat. We don't like CR food anyway."

"Except Beel." Belphegor said. "He'll eat anything."  
"Except human food." Beelzebub lightly smacked Belphegor. "You know how I feel about that one."

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and sat down to have a conversation with Simeon as he ate. 

Simeon was pleasantly surprised.  
Even though there was something in his chest that made him uncomfortable with anything he saw the whole time (an annoyinf burning sensation that made him want to sigh and frown every ten seconds), he felt something other than that feeling. A comforting warmness... It was as if he found the last piece of a puzzle he was trying to complete for thousands of years. His eyes watered as he ate and explained everything that happened. 

"...After that, I jumped."

"Michael didn't push you?" Mammon's eyes widened. "You jumped willingly? Are you-"

"Wait wait wait wait, Mammon, you don't realize what kind of a power move that is. You don't understand." Leviathan spoke from the other side of the table. "If Michael pushed him, he was going to have the rewarding feeling of punishing him. However, if Simeon jumped off, he didn't give him that chance to feel that satisfaction. So this crazy man right before your eyes, has the pride and smarts of a damn peacock."

"Thank you." Lucifer and Simeon said in unison.

"Woow" Belphie sarcastically said at Leviathan's excited explanation, getting a few laughs from Asmodeus and Simeon.

"It was my plan, yes. His face was priceless..." Simeon smiled as he bit down on the bread. The food he used to eat everyday at the heavens was... Well. The same food as this. But it tasted worse. He knew if Belphegor did something if he didn't feel lazy (which was almost never), he would do it properly. And he was sure he put the mesurements of the ingredients just right. Then why did the food made him want to throw up so badly? But for politeness' sake, he ate the entire thing and swallowed it down. 

Silence took over the room sometime later, it seemed like they ran out of topics to talk about.

"...Michael... I can't believe he pushed me off just because I told him something he didn't want to hear."

"That is the entire structure of heaven." Lucifer made a gesture like he was stating something obvious. 

"But let's look at it in this way; It he didn't push you off, you wouldn't be here, eating and talking your feelings out with us right now." Beelzebub said. "The heavens don't allow you to speak your mind that easily."

"That's right." Belphegor said. "If you don't *do* anything stupid agganist Diavolo, you wouldn't get in trouble in here. Say whatever you want."

"It's ironic for you to say that."

"Shut up, Mammon."

"So don't feel bad, my man." Mammon ignored Belphie smiled sheepishly, but his face quickly changed. "You alright? You seem pale."

"..." Simeon slowly shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but instead, a disgusted grunt came out of his throat. "I think I'm goin- I'm gonna vomi-" He qucikly closed his mouth with his hand and rushed to the toilet, Satan running after him.

"God fucking damn it, Belphie! Did to put something weird in the food!?" Mammon looked at him.

"I didn't?" Belphegor defended himself. "Beel saw me making the food! Why would I try to posion some random demon?"

"That's exactly what you would do. Do you remember the sleep medicine case 15 centuries ago? Because I do!"

"Mamm- I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SPEAK OF IT AGAIN YOU MORON!"

"Wait what? What sleep medicine?" Beelzebub asked, but everyone was arguing at that moment. So his words fell flat. And it was one of the rare moments that Lucifer rathered watching the show instead of intervening. "He posioned like 600 people in a town with a medicine he made out of spite. It caused everyone to fall asleep and never wake up." Asmodeus informed Beel. "I mean, you were supposed to tempt people Belphie. Not fucking kill them."

"Belphie, I can't believe you..." Beelzebub said and frowned. "I really can't."

"We'll talk about that later." Lucifer said as he tried to ignore sounds of gaggind coughing coming from the bathroom.

\----

Satan finally came back 15 minutes later, with a lifeless-looking Simeon on his shoulder. "We've come to the conclusion that his digestive system can't tolarate Celestial Realm food anymore."

"Put me down..."

"No."

"I said put me down."

"Shut up."

"Satan I'll gouge your eyes out in your sleep. Do as I say and let me go."

"Try that and see what happens. You'll end up as a living decoration in my door.

Lucifer smiled. "You two look like you'll get along just fine." He seemed pleased with himself because he found a good friend for *his son*, since Satan only had people he threatened and beat up as "friends" before (a.k.a his slaves. Kind of like Solomon's 72 demons). So it would be a nice change.

"No?" They both said at the same time, and stared at each other behind each other's back. 

"Yeah, they'll get along just fine." Leviathan nodded and smiled. "Now people, a busy man I am. Go back to my work I must. Welcome to join me you are." 

And with that, he went to his room to (probably) binge watch the new hentai series he found while scrolling through 4chan.

"...Why does he talk like Yoda? It's so unattractive." Asmodeus sighed.

"I can hear you, asshole. I'm already unattractive so mind your own business." Leviathan's voice came from upstrais, making Mammon smirk. "He's right for once, ain't he?"

"If you stopped caring so much about those 2D girls of yours, you would've had 100 wives by now with those looks you stupid weeb!" Asmodeus yelled to him. 

"Satan... I think I'm gonna vomit again. Please let me down..." 

"Vomit what? You already got rid of your breakfast and lunch."

"Stomach acid and blood."

"...Technically, we don't have stomach acid." Satan said and sighed. "You're such a problem, you know that? Let's go back to your... room." Satan stared at Lucifer. 

"He'll be staying in MC's room."

"No! I'm not lettin' that happenin'."

"I'm not going to put him in a guest room, that place hasn't been cleaned in years." Lucifer snarled at him, making him take a step back and give him a look like a scared, lost puppy. Mammon sticked his tail between his legs and shut up. "Satan, being him to MC's room."

"Alright." Satan began walking there, while the rest of the brothers walkes away to deal with their own business. 

\---

"Um... Satan."

"Hm?"

"She has many personal things there, right? ...I don't want to ruin them. I'll be fine in the guest room. Really."

Satan didn't answer for a few minutes. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"...You know Simeon," He began speaking. "All demons have the power of the 7 deadly sins inside them. It's just that most of them lean towards a single one. In that matter, Lust, Gluttony and Greed are directly related, where as Envy, Pride and Wrath are related too. Sloth is outside of this circle though." Satan smiled when he imagined an annoyed Belphegor in his head. "Thanks, Satan." Belphie would probably say in a sarcastic voice.

"Which means?" Simeon asked.

"You don't have to be so humble, same goes for the dinner table convo we just had. Don't you think you deserve more? Don't you think you are at least a tad bit better than others? Even a tiny bit? Or don't you feel envious of others when you see their wings? You know by instinct you'll never be able to fly. Don't you feel envious of Michael too? He never gets to have any punishment and ends the reputation and lives of many angels without any cansequences. How do you know he gets those orders from the old man on the clouds, and not just make hese desicions by himself?"

Simeon didn't know what to say to that. He'd been feeling all of those emotions for years now, and now, they were strong as ever. He squeezed the fabric of Satan's shirt when he felt a rush of anger inside him. "...I do deserve more, yes. I've been serving him for many years, and he took credit for all of my work. He gets to enjoy all of those riches. I wish I could punch that smug face before I came here... That fucking..."

Satan smiled with self satisfaction. Thank god (heh), this demon was a perfectly healthy one. We can't have a pure demon with angel instincts still running now, can we? 

"...We're here. You've never been inside here, right?" Satan said and put him down, then pulled out the keys to the room from his pocket, opening the door. "Sorry if it's dusty. We usually clean it every tuesday. Here, come inside."

Simeon walked inside, followed by Satan after. The room looked very clean and well put together. It was beautiful... His eye caught he night lamp by the table and smiled, though his eyes looked miserable. Luke couldn't sleep without night lamps on, because he was scared of the dark... He wondered how he was doing now. Was he crying? Was he angry at him? Did he hate him because he is a demon now? Did Michael do anything weird to him, since he was so close to him? If he was the case, Simeon would never be able to forgive himself. Luke was still a child, he didn't deserve to be treated like that because of his mistakes. No...

"...nd the bathroom is over there... Simeon?" Satan's questioning tone caught his attention, and he turned to face him.

"Why are you crying?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People seemed to like the first chapter, so I'm back with more! Comments are appreciated ♡


	3. A Random Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WrathyMcWrathFace gets a m g e r y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boi. I wrote this around 2 AM last night. Here we fucking go.  
> Tbh Simeon×Satan doesn't seem too bad 👀

"I..." Simeon wiped his cheeks, but the tears were unstoppable now. They just kept coming and coming, blurring his vision everytime he tried to stop himself. He didn't want to cry in front of Satan of all demons. But... He'd been trying to keep himself steady for hours now, and now, he was finally falling apart.

First, he got arrested for treasure agganist the archangels in front of Luke. He got tortured for a while before they gave up on him. Then, the public humiliation and the fall happened. The pain he felt as his wings melted away and the way his vision got clouded, the new sensations he felt the moment he stepped on the soil of Devildom, the brothers' kindness and their welcoming atmosphere (ironically), the way he felt when Lucifer stared at him with those piercing eyes as he said he didn't look hideous out there... 

But more than anything, he felt guilty for feeling more safe, secure and happy down there when Luke was left behind. He knew he never wanted Luke to feel that way. He didn't want him to go through the same pain as he did. He was still a young angel and had a bright future ahead of him, and his body wouldn't survive the fall. He knew that. But he still wanted to keep him by his side. 

He barely even knew him at the start of the exchange program, but he'd grown so attached to him during his year in there. He saw him as his little brother. As annoying as the little angel was, he slowly became one of the few things that made him stay in that shithole after the exchange program ended. The guilt of that, combined with the pain and weird sensations that were crawling all around his body was finally showing it's effect. He held his hands over his face, kneeling on the ground. His legs felt like jelly underneath him. He choked out a few muffled sobs as he trembled there before completely breaking down and start crying loudly. His demon form also became visible halfway through this, giving him excruciating pain.

Satan had no idea what to do. He was the avatar of wrath, not the virtue of mercy, kindness or whatever. He didn't know how to comfort a person, so all he could do was to kneel down next to him and put a hand around his shoulder, rubbing his back from time to time.

"I... I-I... didn't want..." He coughed a few times trying to hide his face from him. "...this... Not like this! No!" 

"You don't have to explain anything. Just let it all out." 'Then we can talk.' He thought.

Simeon seemed to be getting worse on the ground though, he was hyperventilating now.   
"Shit..." Satan looked around to find something, but to no avail. He finally sighed and mumbled "Do I REALLY have to do this?" before prying Simeon's hands off of his face and hugging him tightly. One of his hands grabbed Simeon from the back of his head and pressed him agganist his shoulder. "Maybe this will help..."

But a much surprising thing happened.

Simeon held onto him like he was his last hope in this world, like he was waiting for this to happen for years and shuffled closer to him. He was slowly getting calmer too, though the tears and chokes never stopped. The surprising part is; He was wandering Lucifer's name there, instead of Satan's. And it was also annoying.

You see, Satan had a complex about being associated with Lucifer. After his birth, he grew up really fast and he had a 15 year old boy's body in a few years. But all this time, he looked exactly like Lucifer. Same hair colour and eyes and everything. So after he became that rebellious teenager, he decided to change the colour of his hair to get rid of that disgusting black and began wearing green lenses when those were *invented*.

But this bitch was seriously hugging him, thinking he's Lucifer.

He held back the urge of slapping him on the head and telling him that no, he wasn't Lucifer, but he did pulled out his camera and recorded it. Then texted it to Lucifer as an S.O.S.

> Lucifer, we have a problem.

> What did you say to him?

> I didn't say anything! He started crying when he saw MC's nightlamb!

> He probably remembered that chihuahua or something...  
> I'm outside right now, waiting for Diavolo. I can't come over there.

> Well, I'm definetly not going to let him hug me thinking I'm you. We've been over that already.  
> Be back in 15 minutes.

> Satan, no. I can't be back in such a short amount of time. Deal with him until I come back.

> I don't want to!

> I never wanted YOU to happen too, but look at the situation we're in now.  
> I expect him to calm down and feel better by the time I'm back. 

> I hope you die on your way here, asshole.

\- Lucifer has left the chat -

Satan threw his phone in frustration and looked at Simeon, who had stopped crying approximately 30 seconds ago and pushed him off of himself. His eyes were still red and glossy from crying, but his face seemed to still be in pain. "Are you feeling better? Just get some sleep. Most of your wounds are healed too?"

"Um..."

That was when Satan noticed the blood on his hands and arms.

"...Your wings are bleeding because we forgot to wrap them up. Yeah. I get it." Satan sighed and went to the bathroom, and came back with a first aid kit.

"Lay down on the bed, I'm going to treat your wounds."

"Thanks." Simeon nodded and laid down on there, carefully removing his shirt. Satan climbed and sat on his lower back after that, legs on each side of Simeon's hips. "Sorry for the trouble. I really have no idea why this keeps on happening."

"It's not your fault you got wounded like this. So stop apologizing, it gets annoying after a while." Satan said and began wiping away the blood on his wings. "It must've been painful for you to hold these in when you're in your human form. Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Well... I didn't have the chance to. You guys are hard to have a conversation with you seven when all of you have different stories and lively lives." Simeon hissed slightly at the pain from the antiseptic. "...Us angels on the other hand... our lives are pretty much the same. So socializing except during wartime or feasts is hard."

"Us angels eh?" Satan gave a dry smile. Simeon's breath hitched when he realized his mistake, Satan could see him smiling awkwardly by the way his cheeks moved. 

"Still trying to hold onto your past identity?"

"Maybe." Simeon said. "It's hard... Dealing with all this demon stuff. I'll eventually have to talk to Diavolo because it's been a couple thousand years ever since an angel fell down here, get a citizenship... maybe a new name, then I'll have to attend RAD. And deal with my new demon powers. I really don't want to do anything... Being an angel was so easy."

"I was born as a demon, so I can't tell how you are feeling. But I can say that, from the memory fractures I got from Lucifer during my birth, you were in great pain and denial for a really long time." He said and began rubbing the cream in his hands to the base of his wings, where the wounds were especially bad. 

"Lucifer said he took the access feathers in your wings so they wouldn't cause inflammation."

"Is there any...?"

"No. For once, I'm glad he did that. Or we would be having ourselves a huge case of... Nevermind. You wouldn't want to hear it."

"Oh thank god..." Simeon said out of instinct, getting a glare from Satan.   
"We don't speak of that being in here."

Getting tense under his glare, Simeon meekly apoligized and Satan went back to his work.

"You know. Usually, when angels fall, their wings are either torn off completely, get all black and charred up, or transform into other kinds of wings. Lucifer had the first two options happen to him, while Beelzebub had the last one." Satan began giving him some information about his new wings. "But yours... Is neither of them. Well, they are still charred, but normally, I would expect them to fall off. The bigger your wings are, the higher the chance of getting torn off. The bones on your backside can't carry the weight of them anymore and decides to get rid of them to prevent you from dying. Whether from an infection, which is the most common way of dying, or to not spend too much energy on healing them and deal with your other wounds to prevent further blood loss."

"You sure read a lot..."

"I've got nothing else to do besides searching for more information. Being a ruler is annoying after all... Is it bothering you?"

"No, no. Can you go on? It's intresting to listen to."

"Of course... But your wings are weird. They are one of the biggest and heaviest wings I've ever seen. But they are still holding in on your back. And half of them are melted, instead of burning away. Is it because the heat that enveloped your body was a little lesser than avarage, that it melted your wings slowly instead of burning them down? Or something else? That heat can go up to 1600°C you know. It's crazy how we can go agganist that kind of heat... Nevertheless, you won't be able to use these wings."

"Why?" Simeon asked, his voice trembling a bit. Satan finally put the bandages on and wrapped then tightly, making sure they weren't going to move for at least a few hours and putting the kit aside. "They are really small. Nothing compared to Asmo's and Lucifer's... We might have to amputate your wings later. They might cause further infection if we let them be. Useless things in your body will always find a way to harm you in the way-

"My wings aren't useless!"

"They are. Don't ever raise your voice agganist me, because you are slowly pissing me off." Satan smiled out of anger. "Useless wings in a powerless body. What are we going to do with you?"

"...Why are you saying it like that?" Simeon turned his head a little and looked at him with an angry, yet sorrowful expression. "You know I feel bad enough about my wings... Why are you torturing me more? What did I do to dserve this? Don't you feel even a little bad...?"

"Feel bad?' Satan let out a laugh. 'That's agganist my very nature. Along with everyone else. Beelzebub won't feel sorry about eating tons of food in front of a starving population. Mammon won't feel sorry the slightest if one of his scams ruined your life, as long as he got something in return. Asmodeus is ten times worse, he could put a child in a woman he said he loves the most and then poof, he is gone, leaving that woman with a life time full of shame." Satan looked right at his eyes and couldn't help the twisted smile on his face. He pushed his head down by taking a fistful of his hair, he ignored Simeon's small cry of pain and he quietly whispered to his ear. 

"I, on the other hand, am much more capable of doing horrible things. I've popped off many eyes, ripped off mayt heads with my bare hands, gave thousands of beings a fate worser fate than death itself, to the point they crawled at me and begged me to kill them. I've manipulated many humans, angels and demons, into thinking that I could help them in their times of need, only to kick them off and leave them in a deep rabbit hole, where they can't escape."

Simeon could slowly feel a terror rising up inside his chest, as the stronger demon's other hand travelled on his neck, slightly digging his nails on his soft skin. He was one of Satan's people, a wrath demon. Why was he treating him like that then? Oh well, it's only been a few hours since he became a demon... The demon's voice sended a shiver down his spine as he trembled under his violent, painful touch. He couldn't help but realized how good it felt to be threatened like that. He was disgusted at himself. "At a time like this?" He scolded himself.

He jolted in pain when the Demon's nails dig deaper and squeezed his throat. He was squirming under him, gasping for air while he tried to pry his hands off of his neck. But Satan's touch and body weight simply didn't allow that. 

"You know, young demons like you seem especially appetizing to me. Your type is so easy to decive, and so fun to play around with... What should I do? There would be no turning back once I lose my control, Simeon. You've angered me quiet a bit today." Satan could feel something warm dripping down from his fingers. 

"Showing up at my house like that, throwing up everywhere, trying to order me around, threatening me with gouging my eyes out, hugging me for comfort but then crying out Lucifer's name..." He planted a small kiss at the back of his neck before furiously sucking on there for a while and letting him go with a small pop. Simeon gasped for air even more after that... There was a pretty bad mark there now.

"You deserve a violent punishment for being this disobedient and disrespectful. You are just some random demon Lucifer picked up from the streets now. Not the humble and honorable angel you used to be."

"P... ple-- ack..! Let m..." Simeon's face was slowly getting purple now. "G...go.!" 

Satan finally let him go after he noticed the tears running down his cheeks. He wondered if he went a bit overboard and scared him too much, but that was the point of everything anyway. To make him feel pure terror but pleasure at the same time, so he would be confused for a while. The real punishment was how Simeon was going to think of this for days.

His heart melted when Simeon begen wheezing and coughing under him, trembling like he was naked in a river when the weather was -200°C outside. His wounded and scared body looked even more delicious than it did before, and all Satan could think about how to make him feel worse, yet so good at the same time. He knew Simeon liked everything he did to him. He knew how much he loved being humiliated, how much he liked being under someone's mercy, even though he showed otherwise on the outside.

But if he did more, 1) he could break Simeon and 2) He didn't want to deal with Lucifer. So Satan got off of him and walked towards the door. He looked at him one him one last time. "...Never forget your place again, Simeon. Or I won't just stop at this next time."

A whimper was his only reply as Satan closed the door.


	4. Oh Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local Angel Boy goes through an anxious crisis, feels gay, eats honey, under an interrogation by the avatar of lust, and then gets caught 👌

Simeon lost his conciousness and dvelved into a deep sleep after Satan left him all alone. His throat was throbbing with a dull pain when he woke up, and his stomach was grumbling constantly. He looked outside the window, and wondered what time it was. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was 11 AM. Surprise filled his eyes as he rose up and looked around. If it was 11 AM, the sky shouldn't be this dark. What happene-

"Oh."

The realization hit him.

"That's right..." He sighed and plopped down the bed. If he remembered correctly, it was Saturday today. So there was no school. He was surprised no one had entered his room to wake him up yet, since he had to meet with Diavolo and all... Did they simply let him rest and heal before that? 

Well, he could think about that when he had something proper to eat since his stomach was reminding him every 3 seconds that he threw up everything yesterday.

He sighed and looked at his clothes. He was still wearing Mammon's pajamas. A turtleneck sweater and a pair of sweatpants... Last time he was here, MC told him that Mammon slept in nude. Why did he even have these? Oh well, whatever. He should wash them and then give them back to Mammon later... For now, he should search for other stuff to wear. He can't walk around the house like this. As much as it was painful, he changed into his human form.  
.   
.   
.  
Except he couldn't.

His body didn't let him, as his wings refused to bend and his horns were still chilling on his head. His tail was also an annoying reminder that he couldn"t change back. Seriously, what cursed animal has this ugly thing as a tail...? It was really short, approximately the size of half of his arm. His back was covered in a white fur, and the back of his hair was entirely white. His U shaped, coal black horns (technically, they looked like a heart since the tips were curled) were also still squeezing his head. Not as much as yesterday though... His nails (more like claws) were sharp and long. He could injure someone pretty badly with them alone. His teeth were also sharper, especially his canine teeth. Biting and tearing up somethings other than food would be easy.

His demon form looked nothing like the brother's. He didn't look elegant, or cool. Or badass, as MC put it. No, he looked like a failed experiment, done on a rat. The wounds were moslty gone now, except a few deep gashes and the wounds on his wings. His eyes were sunken with despair and fear from the things that happened last night. What if he was truly nothing more than a random demon Lucifer found outside? What if they really has to amputate his wings completely? He didn't want to let them go. They were still a sign of... What he once was. They were the only things he could console himself with, the only thing he had left that linked him to his past.

Simeon couldn't even let go of the stupid things in his attic because they were memories he made in the past. He even kept the stupid and funny pictures he took with his friends in the human world 75 years ago. Those humans were long dead, and he only met with half of them in the Celestial Realm. He couldn't throw them away that easily... How about the small harp that was given to him by Uriel thousands of years ago, as a reward for his hard work? There was no way he would throw that away.

And the possibility that his house and things were destroyed already made his heart drop to his feet. His friends were forced to forget about him, and only bring him up as a negative example when they were talking. They were forced to give up everything they had related to Simeon. How about Luke? He was still worried about him...

"Ugh... I feel like throwing up again." Simeon frowned at the bad taste in his mouth. He was furious, but he knew he had to keep his cool. He didn't want to destroy the room, since this room had a significant importance to everyone in this house. But maybe he could burn down the trees at the back of the house.

"I will... I... I'll make sure to destroy... Destroy... Yeah. That disgusting thing... I will destroy his face with my bare hands. He will pay for this. I'll make sure." Simeon thought and got up. He looked at himself in the mirror. He walked over to it and pulled down the part of the sweater that covered his neck up completely. He felt his eyes water up when he saw the real damage Satan did to him. Huge, purple bruises covered up his throat. The left side of his neck, there were 4 scratch marks and one of them was right on top of his artery. He put his hands on the wounds and looked at himself, horrified. The back of his neck must be worse, since Satan... well...

Thankfully, the sweater covered everything , and his hair was long enough to cover up the back of his neck. It looked like he wasn't going to wear anything but turtlenecks for a while.

What was he going to do now? He can't wear a shirt. And he didn't had those fancy clothes the demon brothers had when they transformed. He was still in his own clothes..  
...  
Oh fuck.  
The back of the pajama top was ripped because of his wings.  
How was he going to apologize to Mammon now? He felt a rush of guilt reaching to his veins as he thought about how to fix the problem.

"Well... Maybe I should ask for help..." Simeon said and quietly opened the door. It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the bright lamp of the hallway. He could feel the back of his eyes throb in pain because of the brightness. This was really the worst feeling in the world... It was like looking at the white framework of a building on a sunny day from his window.

He took a few steps after his eyes stopped hurting and looked at the doors. None of them had any names on them, so it was impossible for him to figure out which room was whose. 

His footsteps were light as a feather as he walked, he didn't want to make a single sound and gather attention. He could figure out by the smell of food behind one of the door's that it belonged to the twins. The other one had muffled sounds of different songs coming out from it, and many colourful lights peaking out under the door. That one must've belonged to Levi. 

Other than that, he had no idea. The house was really quiet... Seriously quiet. "Were all the brothers this distant to each other?" He couldn't help but wonder.

As he continued to stray further in the house, he stopped by and looked at the paintings at the staircase. Many... many paintings. So many, that he wondered why in the hell did they even keep these in the house. Just paintings of old and bitter looking people, angels and demons. He spotted a few paintings of the Seven Heavenly Virtues on the walls. He also saw a painting of important people he saw in the past. Abraham Lincoln with his confident expression, Fyodor Dostoyevsky with his tired face that longed for death, Franz Kafka with his iconic melancholic stare, and Mustafa Kemal with his blue eyes that shined with wisdom... He whistled a small church hymn out of habit to himself as he looked around a bit more. He saw Lucifer at the corner of his eyes and looked at him while he locked his D.D.D. He then turned back to the portraits. 

"Good morning, Simeon." Lucifer greeted him and stopped few steps away from him.

"Hi, Lucifer."

"That hymn is familiar... O Sanctissima?"

"Yes. It stuck with me for some reason... I love that one."

"As much as I respect your taste in music, please refrain from making any positive religious references around here. You don't want to get the attention of other demons." Lucifer said with his cold eyes. Simeon simply nodded without looking at him. "May I ask why you are in your demon form?"

"Oh... I was going to ask for help from someone. I can't change back... Look." Simeon tried to bend his wings and pull them back, but the wings only trembled like an annoying fly's (shout out to best boy Beel, but bitch, honestly, if his ass starts buzzing in the middle of the night during summer I'm kicking his ass). Simeon let out a small hiss when Lucifer touched his wounds lightly.

"...That's because Satan wrapped the bandages around too tightly. You shouldn't move them until they are completely healed." Lucifer stroked the tips of his featers before pulling his hands away, resting one of them over his chest. "We need to get you new clothes."

"I see." Simeon nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem... There is some food left in the fridge for you. Eat it before Beel does."

"Alright. Thanks." Simeon nodded and turned around, walking down on the stairs. He was happy that Lucifer didn't found out about the marks on his neck-

"Hold on." Lucifer said.

"...Yes?" Simeon hesitantly turned his head around, his hand clutched his collar out of instinct. He was super anxious.

"Your meeting with Diavolo will be 2 weeks later. He wants to see you completely healed and polished, and will hold a small party to cheer you up a bit. Rest well until then... I will check up on you myself."

"Yes, yes... Of course. I'll see you soon." Simeon nodded hurriedly and made his way to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He barely heard what Lucifer even said, since all he could think about was to get away from him as fast as possible.

He sighed once he entered the kitchen and walked towards the fridge. Luckily, Beel wasn't there yet so everything was still inside. He pulled out the first plate he saw and put in in the microwave after pulling out the plastic wrapper on it. He set the timer to 2 minutes and 40 seconds, then leaned on the window and gazed down from it. All he could see was the withered trees at the side of the house, and the depressing skies of the Devildom. It was always cloudy, and it looked like it could rain at any second.

He missed his home already. He missed the sun... He missed the sunsets. He missed everything about the Celestial Realm, except the dead people and the other angels. Maybe he could try and walk through the seven layers of Devildom to go to the human world? It would take time, but it would worth it. He just wanted to see humans and... Walk through the crowded squares. Maybe pet a few stray cats. Buy some human stuff, and then come back. 

Though he had to take permission from Diavolo first.   
And also wait for his wounds to heal.  
Ugh, did everything had to take this much time!? Seriously!?

He grew impatient and scoffed. He was frustrated when the microwave started beeping, signaling that the food was heated up. He took the food inside it and then put it on the counter. He didn't want to sit down for now. He took a fork out of the cabinet and began munching on the food. He soon finished it (it wasn't much anyway) but he was still hungry.

Something smelled so sweet, so wonderful. He craved it so much, but couldn't figure out what it was. He looked inside the fridge and took out a poison apple with a backstabbing sandwich. He munched those down too, though he hated the apple. Nope, it still wasn't enough. His stomach kept growling, even though he ate so much already. His eyes then settled on a bottle grape juice in the fridge. He put it in a glass and drank it in one huge gulp to ease his dry throat a bit. It was sour and sweet, and cold at the same time. He drank the entire bottle before he realized it... Oh, and he ate the quetzalcoatl brains with the bat wings too. He wasn't stuffed yet.

They forgot to refill the fridge, so there wasn't even that much food inside it to begin with. So when Simeon ate the stuff mentioned, half of the fridge was in his stomach already. But the sweet smell, that craving was not gone. Just what in the hell was it...?

He stopped everyhing he was doing when his eyes spotted a jar of honey on the shelf. His hands reached out right away, he took the jar and opened it. He took a whiff out of it and sighed in amazement. *This* was the thing he was searching for. He took a spoon out of the cabinet, then did a horrifying thing to many people with sensitive teeth like myself:

He took a huge spoonful of honey and ate it. Yeah, this was definetly what he needed. He could keep eating this forever and he wouldn't be sick of it. The sweet and sticky taste made all of pain vanish in an instant. It made his mouth super dry and it was really hard for him to chew anything now, but it was worth it. He licked the spoon clean before taking more honey on it again and turned around to walk in the kitchen as he ate it.

But he met with the ridiculing eyes of Belphegor the moment he turned around.

"...What are you doing?" 

"..." Simeon silently gulped down the honey and looked at him like a small child, getting caught by his parents during a stupid scheme. "...Eating honey."

"Yeah, I can see that. I mean why are you eating honey like it's soup? Doesn't your teeth hurt?" Belphie's face twisted. "It's only 12 PM for hell's sake. And you're not even sick."

"I felt like I had to eat it. Were you going to use it on something...?"

"So you were tempted to do it huh... And no. I don't like honey." Belphegor said and opened the fridge. "...Where is the grape juice?"

"I..." Simeon smiled, embarrassed. "I drank all of it..."

"...Beel, did you switch bodies with Simeon?"

"No, I'm still Simeon."

"Then why did you drank all of it? I was saving it for Beel."

"I was hungry and thristy, I couldn't stop myself. I feel like I need to chew something constantly..." Simeon scrached the back of his head. "I'll pay it back after I have money. You can have my word." 

"Step 1: Never trust demons. Even if it's your own kind." Belphie crossed his arms. "Give me a solid reason to trust you."

"I was an angel 2 days ago, Belphegor. I haven't lost all of my instincts yet. And rven if I did, I'm not Mammon."

"...Whatever. It's just a carton of grape juice, I don't want to deal with it later." Belphie shrugged and opened the fridge again. "...Even the quetzalcoatl brains?" He pouted.

"I didn't eat those..." Simeon lied and turned around. "I'll see you later. I'll be sitting in front of the house to get some fresh air, if anyone asks." Simeon said and left the room with the honey jar in his hand. He greeted Beelzebub with his head as he passed by him, Beelzebub did the same.

"What is he doing, walking around like that?"

"When you're wounded, it's best to keep your wings and horns out so they can heal faster... At least that's what I read 1000 years ago."

"No, I mean why he is walking around with a huge jar of honey? Even I can't eat that much without hurting my teeth." Beelzebub watched after Simeon, who was scoffing at the door of the house because he stubbed his toe.

"I asked the same thing. He told me he couldn't stop himself, in short he was tempted to eat it."

"He isn't a gluttony demon though?"

"I know, surprising right?" He opened the fridge. "Look, he ate the other stuff too. Even your grape juice and my quetzalcoatl brains... Looks like we're going to pay twice as much for food from now on."

"God damn it..." Beel smiled at his own choice of words. 

"Literally, yeah. Well, at least the pudding is still here. We can eat that."

\----

"Hello, Simeon."

"...Hello, Asmodeus." Simeon put down the empty jar on his hand aside and wiped his mouth clean with the pack of tissues he found on the kitchen.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to get some air. You?"

"What a coincidence. I did too~" Asmodeus said with his usual flirty voice and smiled, sitting on the stairs next to him in a distance that is far too close to him. Simeon slightly shifted and slided a little to his left, but Asmodeus did the same. Their legs were touching.

"Is there somehing you need?"

"Yes, I need some information from you. Are you busy now?" Asmodeus asked but interrupted Simeon without waiting an answer from him. "Cool! So, I need you to answer some questions for me."

Simeon sighed. He just wanted to be all alone for a while... Oh well.

"Okay. Ask away."

"Are you single?"

"Yes."

"Are you an extrovert or an introvert?"

"...Neither."

"I need proper answers you know!" Asmodeus pouted and tugged on his arms. "I need this info!"

"Fine, fine. I'm an introvert. I don't like loud parties, or going out in general. That's why I usually spent time in the church before..."

"Well, those days are over now." Asmodeus let go of his arm and noted everything on his D.D.D. "Your sexuality?"

"...Asmodeus."

"Hm?"

"You can't go around asking personal questions like that."

"Simeon, I'm just asking to hear it from you. The whole Devildom and Celestial Realm knows you like Lucifer."

"If the Celestial Realm knew it, they would've already banished m- WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LIKE LUCIFER!?" Simeon held Asmodeus' arms tightly, his claws piercing through his thick jacket somehow. Countless worries and thoughts were going through his mind like a flooding river. It was true he had a small liking to Lucifer ever since he first met him (He met him during he time he was short as Luke and at that time, Lucifer was already towering over him). But it was nothing weird. He just liked his features. He shined brightly, just like his alias, morning star. Though he looked a bit older by now and his hair was shorter, Lucifer didn't lose the angelic brightness in his eyes and the beauty in every last inch of his body, one bit. He was still sharp as ever. And jesus fucking christ, his piercing gaze made Simeon feel weak agganist him. 

But seriously, he didn't want to fuck him.  
No ma'am.  
Nope.  
...  
Okay, THAT is a huge lie. He had countless dreams where he was getting it on with Lucifer, he subconsciously wished to be Lucifer's lap dog when Satan said there were rumours about LUCIFER being Diavolo's lap dog, and found himself looking up on Lucifer's exposed skin on his DDD before, like a sheltered and repressed victorian maiden. Seriously, who blushes when they realize they can see Lucifer's exposed wrist when he lifts his arm up to give a high five? Or when he takes his gloves off? 

...More on thar

Regardless, he was panicking so bad. What if Lucifer knew about it? And if not, what if word reached his ear and be actually began avoiding him since he's acting like a fucking creep? Nope, he was not going to let that happen. No way. Especially not because of this horny bastard.

"Darling, you're going to bruise my arms in this rate. Let me go." Asmodeus said calmly and put his hands on his chest, slightly pushing him. "You need to control yourself. I don't want to have my new outfit ruined because of you pissy fit."

"Asmodeus, how am I supposed to be calm when you're over here, telling me the whole Devildom knows my number 1 weakness?"

"You tried flatter Lucifer all night when you got drunk on Diavolo's birthday party."

"What?"

"You voted for Lucifer under 5 names during the popularity contest."

"How do you-"

"You tried to say you liked Lucifer with a text message, you moron, but when he asked what you meant, you apologized to him and said Solomon took your phone."

"Asmo, how do you even know that?!" Simeon was a blushing mess now. The bad kind. His face (especially his nose) was on fire and he felt a huge urge to cover his face up. It was like getting publicly humiliated, like getting slapped by your teacher in front of your whole class. You would show your hardest not to show any signs of weakness during the whole commotion. You would hold back your teara and bit your lip, speaking in short sentences and words as you made excuses for your mistakes, but never apoligizing. 

Simeon finally realized what this feeling was.  
It was pride.  
The pride be desperately tried to repress for centuries. It was peaking through the cracks of his resistence agganist his new, demon instincts. Asmodeus hurt his pride by telling his mistakes and secrets to his face, he mocked him. That alone made him angry.   
Angering a wrath demon wasn't the smartest idea, that's for sure. But really, what could he do agganist the very avatar of lust? One of the seven rulers of hell? Even as an angel, Simeon knew he didn't have the chance to win agganist them in a battle. He could only sit down with his hurt pride and take revenge later.

"Solomon told me. There is also your attitude. I can feel people's desires from a mile away, I can also understand who they are feeling that attraction to by taking a look at their faces. Whenever Lucifer smirked, laughed, or simply existed around you, your face screamed with desire for him. Your eyes were glowing with that desire, honey." 

"Asmo. Stop." Simeon said, agitated.

"Is this enough proof for your liking to Lucifer?"

Simeon nodded.

Asmodeus looked straight at his eyes. He wasn't using his charm, but he looked like he wanted to. "...Why are you this attracted to him when I can help you with that desire?"

"Excuse me?"

"You've heard me." Asmodeus said. "Am I not good looking enough? ...That's impossible, I'm the jewel of the heavens... God loves irony. He created me as the angel of chasity, but gave me extreme beauty that attracted nearly everything in existence with a pulse. Is it because I don't look like Lucifer? I can always change my form to look like him you know..." He touched Simeon's cheek gently as Simeon leaned backwards to get further away from him.

Simeon could tell Asmodeus was using his charm by the way his eyes glowed. He starred to panic when the effects of the charm started to kick in. 

"Do you think I can't fulfill your desires like Lucifer? Do you wish to be dominated? Humiliated? Hurt? Are you into that kind of thing? Dear, I'm the Avatar of Lust. I can be anything you want me to, just ask away."

Simeon's blush got deeper and he closed his eyes to stop the connection between them. "Asmodeus, no. I can't."

Asmodeus got the message and sighed, giving up. He leaned agganist the stairs and smiled bitterly. "At least give me a reason. I never tried this hard to charm someone before."

"...You aren't Lucifer, you are you." Simeon said after thinking for a while. "Yeah. That's why I don't want you. What I seek for is not just sex, I want something deeper than that."

"Quite the romantic type eh? I should've expected this much from you..." Asmodeus chuckled. "My door is open for you anytime at any place though, if you get what I mean."

"Yeah... Thanks." Simeon smiled. "I simply don't care about gender when it comes to love. That was your question right?"

"... So are you Bisexual or pansexual?"

"...I don't know what those are. I just don't care. Those kind of labels are not personality traits you know..."

"You have a strong point on that one. It's no use trying to find a label for youself if you geel that way... Feel and do whatever suits you." Asmodeus shrugged. "Do you have a little more time? I still have some questions for you." He got closer to him and rested his chin on his shoulder, trying to ease up the atmosphere a bit.

"I have nothing to do for at least 2 weeks. Ask away."

"Okaaay~ Top or bottom?"

"Switch."

"Wow, that's unexpected! I expected you to be a hardcore bottom." He said and typed in his D.D.D.

"I have some exprience..." Simeon said awkwardly. This was his first time admiting this kind of thing to another person. "Angels are not 100% pure anymore."

"Oh, trust me. I had many angel lovers in the past. I know how sinful they can get." Asmodeus winked. "Any kinks?"

"Why are you asking me these hard questions all of a sudden...?" Simeon blushed slightly. "I'm not sure yet. Guess I'll learn in the future."

"Don't worry, you don't have to answer anything right away. I'll be happy to help you with discovering them!"

"Shut up." Simeon chuckled. "Don't say those kinds of things if you don't mean it."

'I mean it.' Asmodeus thought but kept it to himself. "Whatever you say, queen. Next question is; Any specific type?"

"Are Lucifer and Barbatos enough for for an answer?" Simeon said half jokingly, pulling his legs to himself and wrapping his arms around them. Asmodeus laughed hysyerically at that answer and held his stomach, burying his face in his shoulder. "Oh... oh my... Jesus Christ! I love how blunt you are!"

"Thank you..." Simeon bowed slightly, petting Asmo's shoulder.

"I didn't know you had that kind of intrest in me, Simeon."  
.  
.  
.

Both of them froze in their positions and shut up immediately when they heard that.

"...Lucifer?"

\----


	5. Outside World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer admits his intrest for Simeon.   
> Then Simeon has a convo with Beelzebub about Celestial Realm.  
> An uninvited guest appears in Simeon's mind as he drifts back between reality and dream in his bed.

"Hi, Lucifer!" Asmodeus chimed in, as if this was completely a normal thing. "Have you got all the answers you needed?"

"Asmodeus, what?" Simeon's face had the purple shade of an eggplant as he spoke. It was unclear if he was embarrassed or angry when Lucifer kept looking back and forth at their faces, before smiling darkly. "Maybe. Why don't you get out of here before I skin you alive and hang you as a decoration in my room?"

Asmodeus made a weird sound (it sounded like a scared cow) and quickly got on his feet. "Oh no, no no no, noy my skin! I work so hard to keep it soft everyday! I'll be going now!" 

"Hurry up. I need to have a chat with our "friend' over here." Lucifer said and swayed back and forth slightly. He made sure Asmodeus was gone before he started to speak.

"What did he even ask you? 

"...Personal things." Simeon felt the blush on his face darken. He was no stranger to sexual topics and discussions, he wasn't the naive type either. But the given situation just didn't allow him to keep his composure. There is this man you want to bang, and he catches you admiting your intrest in him without you realizing that he was there the entire time.

"You share your intrests and sexual preferences with Asmodeus of all peiple, but not £me*?" Lucifer said and pressed especially on the word "me" in his sentence. As if he wanted to ssy "I am your saviour. I saved you from dying back there, and it angers me that you wouldn't be honest with me. Seriously? I'm the ELDEST. I am in charge in here. And I expect you to be honest with me."

Of course, Lucifer was the embodiment of pride, but he wasn't the stupid kind. So he would never say something like that. Even if he wished he could say that, he knew he had to keep things classy and low.   
Well, at least he had a reason to be prideful. This man was flawless in many ways.

...  
Other than that, he really knew how to guilttrip people, didn't he? 

"If you already knew what Asmo asked me, why ask in the first place?" Simeon sighed and buried his face to his knees. His voice came out muffled. "...Is it weird?"

"You have to be more specific." Lucifer said and put his coat down to sit on it. He didn't want to sit on the cold, stone stairs. "Are you talking about your sexual preferences and stuff, or your intrest in me?"

"Both."

"No. Don't be ashamed of things that gives you pleasure... Besides. I already knew." Lucifer said.

"Hgphh- WHAT-" Lucifer chuckled quietly at the sound Simeon made, which could only be described as a shocked and humiliated bisexual honk. But his chuckles quickly turned into laughter. "What was that sound...?"

"Wa- Be serious for a second!" Simeon inched away from him. "How do you even know!?"

"You're the most dissecret person I ever met in my life. It was pretty easy to tell, all I needed to do was to confirm it with Asmodeus."

"So you made him ask me all those questions!?"

"I just asked him to approach to you and ask you if you got a thing for me, casually. I don't know why he asked you all that."

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU JUST ASKED ME INSTEAD OF TRICKING ME LIKE THAT!?" 

"Quit screaming. I got my own reasons." Lucifer put one of his elbows on his knees and rested his cheek agganist his hand. "I know you tend to lie a lot, even when you were an angel. You lied so frequently and casually like you're drinking water. If I asked you directly, would you tell me the truth?"

Simeon backed down, knowing he wouldn't, and turned away from him. He was unable to look at Lucifer's exposed wrists and the skin that was showing under his shirt any further. It was not just his body he loved so much, this man... How did he manage to look beautiful all the time? It wasn't fair. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat when he thought about his relationship with him, if he had one of course. Would it be intimate and full of passion, just as he wanted? Or would it be painful? Would it end with a tragic and stressful break-up? Simeon was a man that always put communication in relationships first. But even he had to admit that communication was hard. Even seeing others in general was hard for him. How could he have a healthy relationship with a personality like that? "I wouldn't, yes." Simeon frowned. 

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." Lucifer said and rubbed his shoulder, it was a little sore from leaning on his hand for a while.

"What do you mean?" Simeon faced him. "Are you not going to give me an answer yet?"

"...I will admit that I have intrest in you as well." He said, sprinking some cold water on the wound in Simeon's burning heart. "But... it's not the time for that now. Maybe we could go out for a cup of coffee once this whole thing settles down."

"...You're right." Simeon nodded, understanding where Lucifer is coming from. Things didn't go in the way he wanted all the time, but it was refreshing to know that Lucifer didn't rejected him harshly like he feared so either. "I'll pay then." 

"No." Lucifer simply said. "You won't.

"I can't let you pay for my coffee."

"You are technically my guest, so, again, no." They both smiled to each other, though Lucifer's seemed a bit different. Simeon could sense something sketchy under it. 

"Alright then... You'll pay. But what will you do if I order everything on the menu?" 

"Leave on the spot." Lucifer said shortly. "I've done that before."

"You're so evil." Simeon chuckled. "I guess that's your whole point..."

\---

Simeon opened the door of his new room and closed the door behind him, flopping on the soft bed. Somehow, he managed to convince everyone that he didn't want to stay in {MC}'s room. What helped him most in this case was him, holding {MC}'s underwear they forgot in their room when they left and immedietly, all of the brothers (especially Mammon) were convinced with moving Simeon into another room. This was what he wanted anyway, so everyone won in the end.

The room was one of the guest rooms the house had, and Simeon didn't have any clothes or other items with him. So, they went to a full shopping haul with Asmodeus and Mammon that day and bought everything, probably more than he needed. Hygene products, clothes, towels, robes, a RAD uniform (his wings and tail made trying on the clothes pretty hard), a few decoration items, new pillows and pillowcases, a lamp, notebooks and testbooks, pencils, other school supplies... Asmodeus suggested to get him some skincare and make-up products too, but the only thing Simeon was intrested in was a box of moisturizer for his hands and some lipbalm. It was peach flavoured too... He didn't want anything else.

{Little did he know, he was going to recieve a box of sex toys and facemasks later that week from Asmodeus.}

He looked around in the room from his bed. It wasn't so bad... The light blue walls and the warm light of the lamp on the ceiling made him feel relaxed too. It looked at the north of the house, so it was going to get pretty cold in the winter. Though he couldn't wait to relax during summer when he flipped his pillow to the other side. He was about to sleep when he heard a knock on his door. Grunting, he said "Come in" sleepily.

The door opened and Beelzebub walked in.

"...Hi, Simeon."

Simeon waved his hand at him before dropping it on the bed. 

"Am I bothering you? I can come back later."

'Please come back later.' Simeon thought but rose up in his bed anyway. "No... It's fine. What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you a couple questions."

Simeon smiled as a wave of deja-vu hit him. "Of course. Ask them... But can I lay down while you do it? I feel pretty weak right now and my head is spinning."

"This is your room, do what you want." Beel said and sat sown on the bed, next to him. "Did the shopping go well?"

"It was... an exprience to shop with both of them. Yes."

"I can tell by your face." Beel said and pulled his legs up, sitting cross-legged on the bed. This position wasn't good for his back at all, but he wanted to be comfortable. 

"Am I easy to read?" Simeon asked, expressionless.

"Kind of. It's easier to figure out how you're feeling by looking at your face, ever since the last time we met."

"...Thanks." He said and looked at the ceiling. "What did you want to ask?"

"...How is the Celestial Realm? What happened there since we left?" 

"Of course, you want to know how it's like..." Simeon said and put a hand over his eyes, shielding himself from he light of the lamp. A cold, yet... warm(?) feeling creeped up over his eyes. Probably because of the sleep he desired so much. "Hmf... It was pretty chaotic. Corpses were everywhere and it actually started an epidemic in there. Your names were damned, the churches cursed you, yare yare yada... Then they became very restrictive on us, censored almost everything about you and the war. Many angels were executed for helping you out... And around 80 years ago, the Celestial Realm finally decided to acknowledge human technology and brought radios and telegraph stations, they were made with magic though. It was faster than using birds..."

"What about the wars in the human world?"

"We weren't allowed to leave the heavens until the wars were over, it was a pretty stressful era for the Guardian Angels. Most of them failed their jobs, I don't blame them though. Satan and Lucifer caused quite the commotion up there."

"Satan just tempted people to use violence, it his daily job. Lucifer didn't do anything." Beel said, wanting to defend his brothers. 

"Racism." He said and put his hands under his head, on the pillow. "It starts with pride. I know you love your brothers. But deep down, you know what they did. You're just choosing to close your eyes at the reality..." He frowned and looked at Beelzebub, he seemed... almost sad. But mostly angry. "Those two were pretty powerful for many years, everyone feared them in the Celestial Realm... we were really sheltered. We craved the truth, we craved to know what exactly was happening outside of the Celestial Realm. And you're choosing to ignore the information you can access at anytime. Do you realize how, and I'm sorry for saying this but, fucked up that is?"

Beelzebub said nothing and looked down. 

"Our only source of information was through the newspapers they checked and censored throughly, and the souls we talked to in secret... Sounds like a cyberpunk dystopia Leviathan was talking about today, except we're not in the future."

"I guess." Beel said, looking at the carpet on the floor. "...What happened during your interrogation?"

Simeon arched his back on the bed and let out a huge sigh. "...After I got arrested, they put me in a jail cell for a month. I went under serious torture to explain my relations to Diavolo and if I was a traitor or not... I have some nasty wounds from it, they are moslty healed up though."

"Can I see them?" He asked, out of curiosity.

Simeon lifted his sweater up as a response, and Beel's eyes widened.

There were small (Simeon was right when he said they mostly healed up, but that didn't made the matters any better), yet purple bruises and tiny stab marks on his stomach. Those were planted there, using a shoe with spikes underneath it. The patterns were always the same. They must have kicked him in the same place twice, some wounds were deeper than others... Those shoes were used in the human world when they had to walk on a slippery surface during winter!There was a huge and deep stab mark on his lower stomach, and burns on certain areas of his chest. They had to be made with a hot, flaming iron. 

How could they be so cruel?

"The big stab is because of Michael's heel. They also broke my wings and fingers to make me confess, but... I didn't have anything to confess about. They soon gave up on me because I was answering all of their questions negatively, then Michael decided to banish me..." He said and lowered his sweater. "I don't want to talk about this any more."

Simeon's actions agganist demons and angels were pretty strange to begin with, from the moment Beel met him. At first, Beel just thought he was being polite and doing this whole thing because he was told to. But throughout the year, Leviathan began to act strange too. When Beel asked him what was going on, Leviathan didn't want to admit anything first but eventually, he admitted that he was sensing a strange power from Simeon whenever he was with them.

A demon, let's say the demon is a wrath demon for example, could sense when someone was feeling a strong wave of anger and wrath inside them, if they used enough power. And in this way, Leviathan could sense a huge dash of envy inside Simeon's soul from time to time.

He didn't hear anything else like this from his brothers. So why didn't he become an envy demon instead?  
The answer to that could be hidden in the next chapter of the book that is talking about this phenomenon in Satan's library: A Guide to Seven Deadly Sins.

As far as Beel remembered, he borrowed the book for an assignment, all demons could use powers of the seven deadly sins if they concentrated enough, including the rulers. (Take Lucifer for example. His prideful ass was capable of using the powers he obtained from the sin "wrath" just fine). 

There were even rare cases in which a demon beared the power of two sins equally inside their souls. Like Asmodeus. He could be the greediest being alive after Mammon. But most of the time, other sins came as secondary powers in a demon. What this means is that the second most powerful sin that enveloped Simeon's soul could be "envy" instead of "pride".

But that didn't make any sense, because Simeon couldn't be bothered with other people's riches or problems, or happinesses.

Or could he? 

Maybe he felt envious towards demons because they had far more freedom than angels did, from the way he spoke? Maybe he felt envious of them because they have the chance to talk freely, express themselves freely. Maybe, he felt envious of Humans and Demons because they could actually decide their own fate where as angels, the beings that were (partially) worshipped and looked up upon, known for their purity and holinesses, loyal servants of god and peace bringers of the mankind, lived in terrible conditions compared to Demons and Humans. Free speech is a touchy subject to begin with. It was especially touchy up in the Celestial Realm.

But now that he is a demon, wouldn't all those problems be solved? He can basically do anything he wants now.

That is, unless he still feels like an angel.  
Or simply cares about his friends.

Well, we can only figure that out as time goes on.

The Celestial Realm was supposed to be the home of virtues. It supposed to treat their citizens and guests mercifully, even if they were a criminal. They were supposed to be forgiving. But instead, they treated one of their most beloved citizens like shit and threw him out when they were done with him.

Beel thanked... (God? Diavolo? The Demon King? Who knows.) for leaving that place when he had the chance when he left the room, feeling satisfied with Simeon's answers. He wondered though, what if his father was more forgiving of his younger sister, and the whole war never happened? What would his life be like then?

\---

The rest of the evening went quiet for Simeon. He got in his knew pajamas on (Asmodeus had cut a small, barely visible line on the back of them to help him wear them while he still had his wings open, same for his uniform), brushed his teeth, hopped onto a quick shower, cleaned himself and changed the bandages on his wings and body, cursed at his tail a couple of times, and went to bed. Lucifer was going to give him a D.D.D and he would be starting to go to RAD tomorrow, so he would be lying if he said he wasn't excited.

Unlike last night, he slept very peacefully this time. It was a dreamless, deep sleep... He almost felt like he was dead, but in a good way. I guess.  
Though he did wonder who was the silhouette he saw in his bed before he went to sleep. It wasn't a scary, up-to-no-good silhouette like you would all expect. It seemed like a woman with long, wavy hair that was just like Simeon's. The woman was stroking his head as Simeon smiled and leaned to her touch. She felt... very familiar. Her touches were soft and comforting. That woman wasn't one of the lovers he had in the past, nor she was a friend. Just who was she...? And why did Simeon felt so attached to her?

Regardless, those soft rouches sparked a feeling inside Simeon that he locked off a long time ago. Though he fell asleep right before he could name that feeling.

\--


	6. Physical Education

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that i think of it, the title could be the title of a smut fic

4, painfuly slow days have passed since then, and Simeon still felt like shit. It was thrusday, the day where everyone had their P.E classes, and he was freaking out.

Screw his wounds, he couldn't even participate in that class with other demons during the program, because the last time he did, he ended up blinding 3 students. And besides, he wasn't that fond of sports like football or basketball to begin with. He worked out couple times a week, watched what he ate, and that was enough for him to keep his shape.

But he had to participate now.  
And the P.E uniform for boys didn't cover your throat, or legs that much. That... Was a huge problem.

Simeon decided to ignore Satan and Lucifer's advice on keeping his wings and horns open for his wounds to heal faster, and took off the tight bandages they had for him. Then, he changed back into his human form with sheer amount of pain. He probably opened a few wounds here and there since he closed his wings so suddenly...   
And holy shit, it felt so weird to walk without the feeling of two, heavy things on his head and the furry feeling he had on his back. Not to mention his tiny tail.

He would get used to that in a few hours, but he had to do something about his neck . Would he simply put a bandage on it? No, Lucifer saw all of his wounds the night he came in and he would definetly say something about those. Would he make up an excuse to not attend thar class until next week? That would be reasonable, he could say his body hurts, but there is no guarantee that those bruises would dissappear until next week. Satan squeezed it pretty hard... And he couldn't just go up to a random person in the house, or the infrimary to be healed up. Both of those would inform Lucifer right away.   
Though the bruises were dissappearing slowly, you could still see them from a mile away.

Simeon could do nothing during his rest about it, but thank someone up or down there that no one came to check in on him until that day. Or should he be sad and concerned about it? Whatever, no one knows anything yet, so it's a win for him.

After much pacing back and forth on his room and sighing, he decided to make up a simple excuse and sit aside during the class. Maybe help with cleaning up.   
How bad could it be? 

\---

Simeon regreted everything he did that day.  
These demons... He understood the concept of them being the *bad guys*, but seriously? He had to clean EVERYTHING up BY HIMSELF?

To say that the courtyard was a mess would be an understatement. Imagine the courtyard as the entire world, and you wanted to take a picture of it to show the aftermath of WW2. You would have yourself quite the picture there. Ripped up clothes, blood, food wrappers, energy drink bottles, P.E equipment, a few trees that have been ripped apart from the middle... 

Simeon had successfully got permission from the teacher to sit aside during the class (it was his last class that day anyway), and help with the clean up after it since his body couldn't handle too much pressure yet. Of course, he exaggerated the effects and performed a pretty nice show there. His teacher looked skeptical, but agreed to let him rest.

During the class, he witnessed what he could only describe as a pure fucking chaos. 

He got hit many times on the face and stomach with football. Luckily, none of it got to his chest, or nose. But he still felt dizzy with the impact. He almost got into a fight with a couple students for purposely hitting him, to the point he got pretty annoyed and destroyed everything within 3 meters radius (oops) of him. It was nothing compares to his classmates though. 

Worst part is, none of the brothers shared the same class as him that day. So no one was there to at least... I don't know, protect him? As punishment for destroying some equipment, the teacher made him clean up the entire courtyard.

Great. He was going to be there for a couple hours.

He pulled out his D.D.D. and struggled to type in the messages, but he managed to make a meaningful message after 12 minutes. He was horrible with technology after all...

> satan, im going to be late to dinner today  
> please inform lucifer

He put the phone on silent and put it back in his pocket. 

Would he just... Use magic to clean this place up like Solomon did when the classroom got too rowdy because of him? Would it be worth it?  
No, he shouldn't do that. He was supposed to be responsible for his actions, and take his punishment as it is, instead of cheating.  
But he was too lazy, and just wanted to go back to his room and mind his own business.  
But he should be-  
No.

Simeon made a weird sound of frustration and threw the trashbag in his hands away. "God damn it, do these demons not have any respect?! Stupid, procaryote brained, paralytic animals! Making me clean up behind their mess!" He said and reached to his backpack, taking out a textbook from it. His face glowed with excitement when he found the spell he was supposed to use and got up, holding a small magical stone in his hands. While the spell caster imagined the place's original shape in their heads, the spell itself was supposed to destroy the trash and other unnecessary things it spotted via the imagine that was on the spell caster's mind.

Simeon took a deep breath and imagined the previous shape of the coutryard and with a shaky voice, he read the spell out loud. "O... Oh wind, hear my call and come forth! Rediga sordes id!"

A few seconds passed, and nothing happened. 

"...Of course." Simeon sighed and put the stone and book in his backpack. He looked upset with himself, hence why he gave up so easily. "...Of course it wouldn't work... I'm horrible at this." He looked around in the courtyard one more time and pitied the demons that cleaned this place up after every class, and got to working.

"You know the correct form of that spell is "redige sordes id", instead of "rediga", right?" A familiar, white haired man creeped up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"...Hi, Solomon. I didn't realize you were here."

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you in here. What are you doing?" Solomon put one of his hands on his hip and looked at him. "Have you fallen?"

"...Yes. Why?" Simeon asked. He still didn't like it being said out loud.

"Everyone is talking about this new fallen angel, no one really likes him... Turns out it's you."

"Thanks." Simeon said and crouched down, picking up the trash in his gloved hands. 

"Are you going to clean up this place with your hands?"

"I can't use dark magic yet. Everytime I try to do it, I either screw up, or nothing happens and I embarrass myself either way... Though I've been practicing in my room."

"Let me know if you need help."

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" 

"Am I not allowed to help my former classmate?" Solomon smiled, his eyes twinkling. 

Simeon looked at him dead in the eye. "You definetly have an ulterior motive, but I digress."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Solomon's smile turned into a smirk, driving Simeon crazy.

"Are you going to help me? If you're not going to, go away. Shoo. Don't waste my time." Simeon pushed him away and picked up the trash by his feet. 

Solomon crossed his arms and stared at him, his face getting emotionless. "...What if I told you I know an angel friend that can sneak your messages inside the Celestial Realm? I know you want to talk to Luke a lot."

Simeon froze dead in his tracks, and slowly looked up at him.

"Details. Now."

\---

Lucifer streched in his seat and put the last paper on his desk at the pile. He was finaly done with a week's worth of work on his schedule, and he could relax for 2 days... A rare thing that happens, probably once every 5 years. He informed Barbatos that he was going back to his house with a text message and got up, gathering his things. He left the room a couple minutes after. He walked back to the House of Lamentation quietly and opened the door with his keys, he flinched when someone else opened the door from the inside though.

"Mammon, why are you going outside now?"

"Oh, Lucifer. Welcome back. I gotta check on Simeon."

"He's not home?"

"He told us he's gonna miss the dinner, but it's 8 PM. We called him a couple times, but he ain't answerin'... It's been 2 hours since we ate dinner! So... Ya know... It would be hella bad if something happened to him. So I-"

"So you decided to be a good big brother and show how great you are to the others, I get it."

"...!" Mammon's eyes widened, but a smile took his lips after that. "Yeah! That was my intention!"

"I will be coming with you too. You'll screw everything up if I leave you alone."

"Hey! I can be responsible too! I'm the second oldest!"

"%90 of the house rules exist because of you, Mammon."

"...Well... Uuh... I guess..." Mammon trailed off. 

"Exactly. Now, let's go." Lucifer said and straightened his long jacket. He started to walk with Mammon bebind him.

"Ya sure we can find him that easily?"

"Do you have anything of his with you?"

"Uh... I have one of his feathers. I found it at the strairs today, and it looked real shiny. So I took it."

"What did I tell you about collecting stuff off the ground?" Lucifer said and took the feathers. "How do you know these are his- Hm..." Lucifer stopped after taking his scent off of the feather. It smelled like... mint, with an underhint of chocolate... and Satan. Satan too? He had to question him about that later.

Lucifer casted a small spell on the feather and it showed where he was with a thin, plale blue line. 

"Isn't this the way to RAD? Ain't that place closed at this hour?" Mammon asked, staring at the light on the floor. 

"It should be..." Lucifer's mind was filled with thousands of scenerios as he started running towards that place. What if a demon attacked him? What if lost balance at his stairs and hit his head? What if he got injured in P.E class? His head was filled with countless "what if's, and he wasn't happy with that. If he died during his first week as a citizen in Devildom, that would be a huge problem for anyone. Lucifer didn't want to think about that possibility. 

"Lucifer! WAIT UP!" 

They ran, and ran, and ran. While the distance between House of Lamentation and RAD's main building wasn't far, it felt like eternity and both Mammon and Lucifer were out of breath by the time they got to the entrance of the courtyard.

"L...Lucifer... The Line... Stops here..."

"That's... why I stopped too... You moron..."

"Aaaaah! What's wrong with him!?Makin' us chase around him for a long time and he's nowhere to be found! He's gonna get a good beatin' from me once we found him!" Mammon said and rose up once he was fine. "Seriously, if he listened to great Mammon and shared classes with me, everything would be fine!"

"Diavolo will hang all of us by our feet from a tree, for 3 days, if we don't find him by morning. I would be more scared of that if I was you."

"Nah, maybe us but he wouldn't hurt his precious lap dog- OW!" Mammon said, but got a swift punch from Lucifer before he finished his line. 

"Stop spouting out nonsense." Lucifer said and glared at him, obviously angry at the insult. He was sensitive about that, come on!

"Pfffff... Nonsense, my ass..."

"Did you say something?"

"N-no! Let's go and find him!"

The two walked around a bit more in the courtyard. It was pretty big, bigger than 2 football stadiums. Diavolo knows why in the hell he decided to make it his big... Lucifer looked around and spotted two figures by a tree, chatting together, surrounded by many trashbags on their left. 

"That won't be necessary. I think I found him."

\---

"Lucifer's coming over here." Solomon said as he noticed Lucifer's form getting closer to them.

"Is he?" Simeon asked, but couldn't look back, afraid of facing him. "Quick, go away." He said, as if he was a woman, meeting her lover secretly during the 1600's. The package would be complete if he said "If we don't be careful, someone familiar might see us and start gossip." too. Oh, and if he wore a skirt that covered up all the way to his ankles. Anything above ankle lenght would be horrible! Inform the girl's mother before the whole town knows about this horrendous activity-   
Whoops. Wrong fic.

"I was about to anyway. Don't forget what I told you, okay?" Solomon said and got up, dusted his clothes and disappeared among in the shadows like he melted into them, without waiting for an answer from Simeon. He felt lonely all of a sudden, without his presence.

Simeon sighed and got up too, looking at Lucifer. 

"Hi, Lucif-" However, he wasn't expecting to be held by his neck and slammed agganist the tree he was sitting under.

"What th- Lucifer! What are you doing!?" Mammon yelled from behind, rushinh up to their side. "Man, calm down!"

"Mammon, shut up." Lucifer said while still looking at Simeon, who's wide, crystal blue eyes portrayed nothing but shock and fear. "Do you have any idea how much we searched for you? And here you are, collecting trash and sitting on the floor in the middle of the EVENING, WHEN THE ACADEMY IS CLOSED!?" Lucifer screamed at his face, showing Mammon, who was trying to pull him back from his arm aside. 

"Whoaaa!" Mammon yelled and fell on his ass on the ground. 

"L...Lucifer...!" Simeon squirmed under his grasp, hands over at his strong hand. "C- hack! Cal...m down!" 

Did the entire family had a fetish for choking or something!?

"We had to take special permission from Diavolo to open the gates! We had to bother him while he was on his break, just to find you comfortably sitting here like THIS! Simeon, you'd better have a proper reason to make us chase after you like this, or I'm going to have so much fun with you in the dungeon tonight. MUCH FUN! And it would be nothing but pleasurable for you!" 

Lucifer was shaking with anger. But something told Mammon that the reason he was this angry over one guest in the house being absent for a while was something else. 

Lucifer was the demon of pride, and he was swooning over this man for quite some time now. It was agganist his nature to admit anything.   
He wasn't angry because he was worried about him.  
Well, that too, but the main reason for his temper was because he was WORRIED about HIM.   
A lowly, fallen angel.  
He was the avatar of pride, and he shouldn't be bothering with HIM of all people like this. No, he was nothing more than a burden! Not someone close to him! He shouldn't be this worried about him, he shouldn't let him become his weakness!"

"Tell me, Simeon. Who were you talking to, and why at this hour!? What were you doing!? Give me a reason to not snap your wings right now!" Lucifer said and tightened his grip even more. A feeling of relief washed through Simeon for a second, at least when anyone asked him about the bruises on his neck, he could tell that Lucifer was the one who caused them.   
But was it REALLY THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THAT!?"

"L... let... ack... haaa...!" Simeon gasped for air. He hated violance and conflict, and couldn't stand it most of the time. He hated it when he wasn't a part of a drama, but get anxious and angry at the sound of two people fighting next to him. However, when he was the one, arguing or even fighting with someone, his legs and hands would begin to shake outside of his control and his heart would beat in a weird pace. He would sometimes stutter, not by fear though. By pure rage. He hated it whenever it happened, but now, he was going back and forth between fights and arguements all the time between these demons. Something inside him kept trying to get out and... unleash. Yeah, that would be the perfect description in this case. 

Simeon tried to hold back the leash of the rage inside him most of the time. He would get angry and uncomfortable all of a sudden in his bed sometimes, or class. It would get hard for him to breathe normally, and his heart would begin to best fast. He would try to ignore the source of this feeling, but would get worse and worse most of the time. And not being able to take his anger out of his surroundings would kill him slowly, on the inside.

But now, he was feeling that at maximum levels. He felt like his life was in danger, and he kept trying to hide away from Lucifer the whole week. Lucifer has been pissing him off and making him feel anxious constantly, and he honestly didn't gave a single shit what he thought about him anymore. He scratched Lucifer's gloves and opened his mouth to scream, feeling his jaw muscles burn a little.

"LET. ME. GO!" He screamed, and waved his legs around, his demon form slowly taking place. He let out a huge, disgusting, screech from the back of his throat, startling Lucifer. 

"Lucifer! He's gonna attack!" Mammon got on his feet, but before he could reach them, Lucifer's grip at Simeon's throat loosened up for a second. He regreted doing that as soon as Simeon yanked himself on top of him with his feet, taking force from the tree behind him. 

The last thing Lucifer remembered before Simeon's hands reached out to his face was Simeon's face, twisted with fury and blood-thirst. 

He couldn't recognize him anymore.

\---


	7. Revenge

Simeon grabbed him by his face and began digging his nails at it with his claws. He had zero self control at the moment, as he was done with feeling the constant fear of him, everyday, even in his bed. He was going to get his revenge this time, he should! Satan's face came into his mind as another screech ripped from his throat. He held Lucifer's neck and pinned him on the ground with his one hand, and began punching him with the other. Lucifer's lip busted and he got a black eye after that. He couldn't tell the difference between the two of them anymore. He just hit him mindlessly and cried, something in the back of his mind told him to completely give in to his impulses and get free, so he wouldn't have to deal with this pain constantly. 

Meanwhile, Lucifer wasn't going to sit around and wait for him to be finished. He saw a small distraction Simeon had, and used that oppoturnity to flip them over. He banged his head on the ground over and over, pulling him by his hair. He soon stopped and began pulling Simeon by his horns as he dragged him around the floor to pull him to a more open space.. Simeon screamed and held his hands to stop him, his horns felt like they were going to rip apart at any moment.

He... He only attacked him as self-defense at first. But Lucifer wasn't known for his patience, or boundaries. He couldn't stop when he needed to, especially when it came to using violence. 

Except now, he didn't want to.

So now, he was attacking him out of pure rage. Or... Pride issues that is, who was this person that thought they could attack him of all people? Lucifer already knew by the time this whole conflict started that Simeon was no match for him. So... He was using force agganist someone that was far weaker than him. 

It felt good. And he was ashamed of it.

"STOP! STOOOP! IT HURTS!" Simeon' said and tried to squirm his way out of Lucifer's grasp, but began coughing once Lucifer threw him on the ground. He could feel dirt and grass filling his mouth. He tried to get up, but soon felt a sharp, throbbing pain on the side of his head as Mammon jumped on Lucifer's back to stop him. He fell straight to the ground again. 

He could feel his vision and hearing getting bloched, he had trouble sensing what was going around him. His head was pounding like crazy, and all he could see was the ground.

"Lucifer, come to your senses! Where did you even find that bat!? You're gonna kill him!"

"THAT'S THE POINT!"

"No! I've had enough, get a hold of yourself!" Mammon said and punched Lucifer's head from behind with full force, causing his head to went forward. Lucifer almost fell as a result. The two battled like that for a while, grunts and yells coming from both of them, before Lucifer thought of hitting Mammon with the bat in his hand. He lowered it and raised it to his behind with all his strength, causing the bat to hit the back of Mammon's head. The bat almost shattered, Mammon hissed and fell, holding his head. He tried to get up, but Lucifer kicked him on the throat, leaving him breatheless. He was way too dizzy to get up. He coughed and took out his phone once Lucifer's attention turned away from him, and with blurry eyes, he sent a help message to the first person he saw on the phone; Beelzebub.

As bad as Simeon felt for Mammon (he was going to make up for it with him after, IF there was an after for him) he tried to use this oppoturnity to escape but Lucifer caught him, getting him by his one wrist and pulling him back to him. 

Simeon hissed at him and kicked the ground below him, desparetely trying to get his wrist free. Just how powerful was Lucifer!?

He dragged him on the ground and took a few steps back, hissing at he sensation as Simeon's claws ripped through the fabric of the gloves. He was scratching the newly healed wounds on his hands, which you could still see the marks of them pretty clearly. Lucifer hissed at the pain and spat at his face. "Where do you think you're going!? I'm not done yet!" He said and let go of Simeon's wrist, thebraised the bat one more time, hitting his face with it. 

Simeon let out a huge scream as the bat landed on his left eye and nose, and crawled around again, in a desperate attempt to save himself. His nose was bleeding like a fountain.

But Lucifer just held his leg to prevent him from running away and squeezed it, a couple loud "cracks" could be heard from Simeon's leg. It was probably broken, more like shattered, now. Simeon couldn't even scream at the pain, he could only open his mouth and let out gagged whimpers. His throat was burning like crazy now, and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Lucifer let his leg go and raised the bat, one last time. He was determined to finish the deal. His clothes and face was covered both in his and Simeon's blood as the result of Simeon attempts to peel off the skin on his face with his claws. Simeon looked up at him with horror. His own eye was getting bruised and his mouth and nose were bleeding. Lucifer made a disgusted face at him. 

Simeon didn't want to die like this. 

Not in the hands of Lucifer. 

"P... Please... Don't... Please! I-I'll do an-"

His blood red eyes didn't show any sign of mercy as he lowered the bat with full force at his head. Another crack could be heard when the bat made impact with the side of Simeon's head. Simeon fell on the floor and didn't get up again. A small puddle of blood was forming around his head. The bat finally shattered as he did so, and it fell out of his hands, landing on the floor with a few "clunk"s. Mammon on the other hand, was whimpering on the ground.

Lucifer was out of breath by the time he was done. He really needed to do that... His face was covered in sweat and blood, he spat on the ground once he felt an iron-y taste inside his mouth. However, before he could relax and take both Mammon and Simeon on his shoulder to rush back to the hospital downtown, a flashlight's white light came from behind. 

"...Lucifer. What have you done?"

Lucifer slowly turned around as he felt his heart tremble (in the worst way possible) when he heard that. "L...Lord Diavolo... Beelzebub... I... I promise it's not what it looks like! I..."

"Leave your excuses for later. We should hurry and do something about the damage you caused." Diavolo said, pointing at Mammon and Simeon. "Let's go. 

\---

"What exactly happened, Mammon?" Diavolo asked and sat besides Mammon, who was laying down on a bed with a bandage on his head and throat. Beel carried Mammon on his shoulder and Diavolo carried Simeon's body, semi-dragging him since he threw Simeon's one arm on his shoulder. No one trusted Lucifer with any of the victims, obviously. Mammon insisted that he was fine and he didn't have anything wrong with him, but still got taken care of and bandaged anyway. Simeon on the other hand, was nore serious. His nose was broken, and his skull was cracked. Luckily, he was quickly treated and surgery wasn't needed. His bleeding had stopped (his head was bleeding prettt badly as well, no one noticed it until he got treated) and his airways were clean. He was sleeping quietly on the other bed.

Mammon hesitated for a moment, looking at Lucifer. He was sitting on the corner of the room with a big band-aids over his forehead, next to Beelzebub, like a child that got his toys taken away. Then he looked at Simeon. His injuries were worse than Mammon's, and he was whimpering in his sleep. His head was probably killing him right now. If he told what happened, Diavolo would severely punish Lucifer, and Lucifer would get a huge wound in his heart as a result. He would get a façade to mask that pain like he always does. And Mammon didn't want that.

But if he did that, he would become partners in crime with Lucifer, even though he didn't do anything. It would also be a huge insult to Simeon's pride. Simeon was also one of his dear friends. He was a nice person, and one of the rare ones that didn't call him a moron. Or insulted him in any other way.   
He didn't want to do this to him. But Lucifer was his brother... Simeon was his friend too. But Lucifer...

Should he tell the truth, or lie for Lucifer's sake?  
Hm... There is always a 3rd option.

"Well... I was looking for Simeon with Lucifer. We found him in the courtyard... He got into an arguement with Lucifer, Lucifer was mad because Simeon was out so late. Simeon was also angry at him for pressuring and cornering him too much, and honestly, Lucifer went REALLY overboard with that. Heh... They both started to fight. If I didn't do something, they were both going to get killed. So I... Well, you see Simeon's and Luci's wounds?"

Diavolo nodded. Mammon gulped, getting nervous. "I... I did 'em. I almost killed Simeon 'cause he attacked my brother. Lucifer tried to stop me, but accidently hit me with the bat..." He laughed. He knew it was a terrible lie, but it was all he could do. "Sorry... But I couldn't let him jump on Lucifer like that.

Lucifer's eyes widened and tried to get up from his seat to shut Mammon up before he got into trouble, but Beelzebub held his shoulder and looked at him. "Let him be." Beelzebub said with his eyes. "Just this once."  
Mammon shot a small smile, and hanged his head low, closing his eyes. "So... If you're gonna punish anyone, it's gotta be me."

"Mammon-" Diavolo stopped talking all of a sudden and rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing. Of course he knew Mammon was lying, but he didn't want to deal with this any longer. He had to work with 4, extremely annoying angels from the Celestial Realm regarding the throne (he was pretty angry at how the angels didn't even mention Simeon, like he dissappeared out of thin air) had an immense amount of paperwork, didn't even had the chance to eat lunch and dinner (his stomach was killing him), and was generally tired. His mind didn't allow him to make any more complicated comments, and just decided to go along with Mammon's lie. "...Whatever. I appreciate your efforts at trying to pry them away from each other, but what you did to Simeon is unacceptable... He will decide your punishment, or if he'll spare you. It's only fair that way."

Mammon nodded and smiled, his old self coming back. "But man, I really thought I was gonna die for a second there! Never knew Simeon had that much power, a baby demon!" He laughed and leaned agganist the pillows. 

Diavolo sighed (how many times has he sighed before?) and shook his head, leaving the room. "Lucifer, I will talk to you later on this. I expect you at my office."

"..." Lucifer swallowed the tears that were building up in his throat. "Of course, my lord."

\---

"You fucking moron!" Lucifer snarled once they let Mammon out of the infrimary of the school. They were back at the House of Lamentation.

"Why did you get a british accent all od a sudden?" Mammon asked, scratching his head under the bandages.

"Do you have any idea on what you're doing? Do you have a brain inside there? Or is it just empty? What if Simeon wants you to be punished severely? Why are you this relaxed!? More importantly, why did you even lie in the first place? Do you really think I need protection from my YOUNGER brother? I can save my own ass, thank you very much!" 

"..." Mammon didn't say anything and opened the fridge, getting a can of coke from inside. He wasn't facing them, but Beelzebub knew he had a guilty expression on his face. He couldn't resist the tension in the air anymore. "Lucifer." He looked down at him and held him by his shoulders, squeezing him a bit. "Your nasty pride is always getting on your way, can't you stop and think, and look at the damage you caused?"

Lucifer frowned, but at least he wasn't yelling now. He looked down a bit and thought for a few seconds. Him beating up Simeon with a fucking bat like a psychopath, harming Mammon in the process... He took all the blame for everything. He would never admit it, but THAT was the reason why he felt the most guilty and angry about. He is the eldest, he was working hard everyday to give his brothers a less-painful, normal lives. He made all the sacrifices. But he risked the position of himself, and his brothers in return because his stupid pride and wrath got in the way. Not to mention Simeon didn't even deserved that beating in the first fucking place. First, he admited he kinda liked him but a few days later, he beat the living shit out of him.

Though he was a demon and his wounds were finally healing quicker (including his wings, thank god), Lucifer pulled the entire healing process back by this situation. Even if you are a demon, or an angel, open wounds would heal quickly, but closed wounds such as bruises, or internal bleeding was a much problematic thing. They didn't healed that fast, unfortunately. So Simeon had to suffer more.

"Great job, Lucifer." Beelzebub said before releasing him. He went back to his room without saying anything, leaving his two older brothers alone.

"...Sorry, Lucifer." Mammon says and meekly leaves the room as well. He didn't want to argue with him again.

Lucifer sighes deeply, and turns off the lights of the kitchen, sitting down on the table. The last thing he wanted to endure was the depressing light of the room, reflecting slightly on the wooden table. It made him feel cold and lonely. Kind of like studying for your math exam with a florescent lamp over your head. Depressing and stressful.

He sat there, all alone for hours, rethinking his actions.


	8. Deal

~A Week Later~

Yeah, everything kind of turned back to normal after Simeon got out of the hospital. His injuries were light for a demon, but given the chance that his ID literally had the day he fell as his birthday, he was treated with extreme care. Many people teased him with it until he threw his fork at the lamp on the ceiling as a threat, hitting it from the bull's eye. The lamp exploded, and the whole room scumbbed into darkness. The staff didn't know what was scarier, the fact that his aim was fantastic even with those injuries, or the difference between his old self and new self.

After he went back to the HoL, and greeted everyone, he shut himself in his room and...

Didn't come out for 3 days.

They left his food on the door, but he didn't even touch it. He wasn't making any sounds at all too. What was he even doing? Eventually, Lucifer lockpicked the door with the hair pin he borrowed from Asmodeus, and found Simeon, sleeping soundly under the covers. He seemed very comfortable in there, snug as a bug. The room was also very warm and smelled like lavender, it made even Lucifer sleepy. 

"...Is he dead or just sleeping?" Beelzebub asks, and Satan shifts closer to him, putting his ear over at his chest. 

"He's sleeping."

"For 3 days?" Lucifer says, baffled.

"Sounds like something Belphegor would do." Asmodeus says, as equally shocked as Lucifer.

"That's because he is acting like me without realizing it. I can sense the smell of my sin from 5 miles away." All eyes turns to Belphegor, as he stands on the doorway. He was hugging his pillow a little tightly and putting his chin on it while speaking. He yawns and closes his eyes for a second. "...His bed looks soft. I wanna sleep too."

"You just took a 25 hour-long nap." Levi says and laughs. "Yea, the same goes for me too. He is pretty envious of someone in here... I could sense it when he was an angel too."

"Same goes for me. Simeon finished most of the stuff in th3 fridge throught last week. It's always empty when I open it up... And then there is this whole honey thing. It doesn't stay on the shelves more than 2 hours. He is really hungry." Beel says and leans agganist his twin, putting his chin on his head. "Something is up with him."

"Well, I would be lying if I hadn't said that I'm not sensing a strong, violent impulse from him most of the time. But I thought it was natural. Since he is one of my people." Satan shrugs. "I wasn't expecting him to be like this."

"Oh dear, I thought I was the only one! I always sense his desires... Only if you could see what kind of thing he is hiding inside his head and clothes..." Asmodeus got a shocked look from everyone. "...Wait, no. I didn't sucked him off yet. Don't look at me like that. I'm waiting for his heat!" Belphie pretended like he was pulling his fingers out from his throat and made a barfing sound, getting a loud laugh from Satan and Levi.

Mammon on the other hand, was already scheming something in his mind while smiling (literally) devilishly. "Hehe... This gon' be fun... He always looks like a curious cat whenever he sees somethin' shiny around here ya know. He stole a couple grimms from one student last week." He turns at Lucifer. "How about you, Lucifer?" 

"Me?" Lucifer seems surprised. He did sense a small wave of pride from him, but it wasn't anything dramatic like his brothers made it sound like. Besides, all demons felt every type of great sins once in a while. This situation was completely normal. "...I did, but not much. He is still humble, actually."

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that." Satan says and sits down besides the bed. "He looked like pride got the best of him when I was carrying him to his bed."

"Which reminds me, why does his feathers smell like you?" Lucifer says and eyes him suspiciously. "I hope you didn't do anything stupid to him."

"Since when is my sex life that important to you, dad?" Satan says, venom dripping from his words. This draws out a huge gasp from Levi, as he shakes Asmo's arm excitedly. "Asmooooo! Are you thinking what I'm thinking!?"

"Very much so!" Asmodeus nods. Both of them hiss in pain when Mammon slaps them both from their heads. "Oi! Shut up, will ya? You two shouldn't make a drama outta this!"

"Who are you to tell us that, you moron!?"

"Agreed!"

Lucifer frowns and stares at him, ignoring the commotion behind. "When did I ask if you slept with him or not?"

"You said it in a tone as if you are a christian mother, questioning her daughter if she slept with her teacher or not."

"Mr. Wilson." Levi says and smirks.

"What?" Belphegor looks at him weirdly.

"Nevermind, you wouldn't get the reference."

"..." Lucifer considered slapping Satan right that instant, but he shook his head instead. "...Whatever. If any of you get closer to him way more then neccessary, there will be consequences. That's all I'm going you say."

"Why? Is he your possession or something?" Satan runs a hand over Simeon's hair, pushing his bangs aside. "Or are you jealous, Lucifer?"

"Why would I be? I just don't want him to feel uncomfortable and cause more paperwork."

"If anyone needs to stay away from him in here, it's you, Lucifer." Satan coldly says and looks at him right in the eye. "I don't think I need to say more." Lucifer visibly winces at those words, and averts his eyes. What could he say? He was right. Belphegor surprisingly tried to calm both of them down before another arguement came loose. "Hey, hey... You guys... Let's not bother Simeon anymore. He's sleeping you know... I doubt he'd be happy if we cut his nap short."

"...Whatever. I'll stay with him a bit more and look after him. You can go." Satan turns back to Simeon and continues stroking his hair. He'd grown quite attached to this demon, ever since he came down here... Lucifer makes a sound of displeasure at the sight and leaves the room without looking back. If Satan wanted to be a little shit, he was going to get the right treatment from Lucifer. 

"Y'all too. Come on, go, leave, shoo." Mammon says and pushes the others o the door, getting grumbles in return, and he finally closed the door, leaving the two alone.

\---

"Details, now." I say, and get closer to him. "What do you mean I can send messages to there? With who?" 

"You need to deal with this mess first." He says and points at the trash surrounding us. 

"...Seriously?" I say and sigh, then give him a pair of gloves and a trash bag. He just stares at me with wide eyes.

"...What? Make yourself useful and help me then. You can get out of here sooner if you help me."

"Make myself useful eh?" He smirks and begans helping me, much to my surprise. "Some wrath demon you are."

"How do you even know that?"

"Simeon. It's me we are talking about."

"Of course." I roll my eyes and snort at him. "Let's get to working then."

We picked up trash, divided the recyclables into different bags, replanted some of the destroyed trees, and re-checked everywhere for remanining trash we could've missed. Once everywhere was clean, we lined the bags together and tie them. I strech my muscles and feel a few, satisfying cracks coming from my shoulders and back. I sigh with exhaustion and thank Solomon. He just pulls the gloves off of his hands and adds them to the last bag we haven't tied yet, and ties it.

"Now that we're done..." He pulls me under a tree and we sit down there.

"...You know someone named Abiel, right?"

"There are like 5000 people named Abiel I know both in Celestial Realm and the human world, Solomon."

"The angel one with blue hair and turqoise eyes. You may also know him as the "35th Abiel". You know, he was the 35th in his class full of 36 people."

"...Oh. That one." I say, remembering his face. He was a gentle, mostly quiet fellow. There were rumours about him meeting up with humans in the past, but no one really cared about it since he was... The 35th Abiel. The weird one. "I know him. Why?"

"Well, the rumours about him is true. He meets up with humans and gives their messages to the souls up in the Heaven. I used his services many times, and it went smoothly... As smooth as it can go with all the rumours around of course." He says and leans agganist the tree. "I can contact him, but you cannot write anything, or give anything to him that can be used as proof agganist him. His memory is excellent, I still wonder how he's that terrible in his classes."

"What if he fails and gets caught accidently?"

He frowns. "Well, him and Luke will either die or get sent down here." I could feel my face get pale at that. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure about this anymore. I don't want him to have a morbid fate such as this... "This is not a decision to be taken lightly." He states the obvious and looks into my eyes. "Do you still want to use his services?"

"...What will you gain out of this?" I ask. Everyone knew Solomon wouldn't do anything without having something in return. "What do you want from me?"

Solomon's eyes lit up with excitement and I swallowed. "Oh, I want a few of Lucifer's feathers, both from the time when he was an angel and now. Also, I might need a few from you too. Other than that I will need some Grimm. No one works for charity that much anymore."

"How much?" A few feathers from my wings wasn't really a huge deal. They grew back anyway, but Lucifer's? I need to get him into his demon form first. And from the time when he was an angel? Where am I supposed to find that?"

Solomon thinks for a moment. "A thousand will do. I will bring the change back to you later... You can find the angel feathers in some part of his room by the way." He says and smiles slightly, as if he read my mind.

In some part of his room? You don'g need to be that specific, my little lamb. "No need, but I don't have any money at the moment. Will you give me time?"

"Of course. All you need is to ask Asmodeus to call for me when you have the things I asked with you... Or anytime, if you agree to make a pact with me." He smiles so innocently, like he has no ill intentions. I smirk at that and think, 'Of fucking course, he asks for a pact.' 

"Maybe a couple thousand years later, Solomon. But not now. I want to enjoy my freedom for a while." I say and shake my head sideways. 

"So, should I inform him that he has a new client?" He says and leans forward a bit, eyeing me. I can't tell what he is thinking, but I can feel a small tint of lust in his soul. Maybe because he has a pact with Asmodeus, I don't know. I don't really care though.

"Not now. I need some time to think over this, and gather the stuff you want..." I pause for a second. "Solomon. I understand that you might have some shady magic stuff in your mind and that's why you want these feathers, or a pact, but is there really not another reason to why you want to help me this much? I think I should know at least that much."

Solomon's eyes flutter with surprise a little at that, as he gives me a soft smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "...Maybe I want to help my old friend, maybe I'm planning something sinister, or maybe I want something dear to you, like you body or powers. I can't tell, and frankly, that is none of your concern."

I frown a little at the last sentence, but don't question him. He is right after all, his intentions are not my thing to worry about since both parties will get something valuable to them out of this.

"Well, it looks my job in here is done then. I will be around Devildom for a few weeks, I need some stuff to take care of. You can call me anytime, you have my phone number right?"

"I'm not sure, let me check..." I look at my D.D.D. and find Solomon's name in my contacts. I give him a simple nod, and he smiles. "Well, then we don't have any problems."

We look around and realize that the street light above the courtyard was already turned off, so almost everywhere was pretty dark. Solomon doesn't want to open his phone's flashlight since his battery was low, and I didn't want to bring in any attention on us. So we sat in darkness and chat a bit more. It's been a while since I had a conversation this long besides an arguement. Just... mindless, meaningless, yet soothing chatting. It felt nice to not feel fhe urge to destroy everything for once. And besides, Solomon looked seriously handsome in the dark. It was a feast for my eyes but that isn't the point. 

Solomon's ears perk up a little when he hears Mammon's shouting, and looks over my back. 

"...Lucifer's coming over here."

"Is he?" I say, but don't look back. "Quick, go away."

"I was about to anyway. Don't forget what I told you, okay?"

And with that, he dissappears.

\---


	9. Changing

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Satan smiles at him.

"EGH- THE F-!?"

Simeon had just woken up from his flashback about his conversation with Solomon as a dream, and truly, he just wanted to sleep more. But he was hungry, and his mouth felt extremely dry. He also had school work to catch onto... oh well, he had so many assignments, that he could only do the important ones and fuck the rest.

His mind was foggy, but when he saw Satan, in the same bed as him, under the covers, he woke up and jerked backwards, falling and hitting his head at the small cabinet next to bed. Satan stares at him with worry, but his smile was not gone from his face yet. 

"Wh...what are you doing in here?" Simeon says and looks around in panic. "What time is it? Also the date..."

"It's the 24th, around 7 PM. You've been sleeping for 4 days."

"...So it's Monday?" He said and sighed, flopping back on the ground. But he rose back up after a few seconds. He didn't expect the ground to be this cold. When the coldness hit his back underneath the thin top he was wearing, he felt extremely uncomfortable. 

"I missed school..."

"Diavolo doesn't really care. And the material you missed wasn't that important. I'll lend you my notes."

"Why didn't you wake me up? I'm already healed."

"We tried to, but you were heavy, and grumbled a lot. Even Belphie isn't this hard to drag out of bed... Lucifer just told us to give up."

"..." An embarrassed flush took over his face. "...I'm sorry for the trouble... I know I'm causing trouble after trouble."

"You are, indeed." Satan says and pulls him back to the bed. "But it was boring without the exchange students around. So I guess it all worked out."

"So you're just keeping for entertainment?" 

Satan's smile dissappears. He keeps a small distance from him, not wanting to scare him too much. "I never said that. Sorry for crashing on your bed by the way. I wanted to watch over you, but had no idea where else to sleep."

"There is always the chair." Simeon coldly says and turns his back at him.

"I'm not going to have a sore neck just for you." Simeon grits his teeth at the tone of Satan's voice. He could HEAR the smirk in his voice. He hated him so much, that if he had the chance, he would've given him a good kick in the berries already. "...Though I might consider having lots of fun with you in the future. You're still really wild, you need to be tamed."

"Quit talking like a sex offender."

"Just because I say I'm going to tame you doesn't mean I want to fuck you. Besides, you already have Lucifer."

"What are you talking about?" Simeon says and scoffs. "There is no way I'm talking to him ever again, at least for 100 years."

"That's fair." He simply says and decides to go back with his decision with keeping a distance with him, by getting closer and putting his arm around him.

"Let me go." Simeon tries to wiggle his way out of his arms, but Satan holds him tightly. Not in a threatening way though, he was still gentle. 

"You've changed." He leans his forehead agganist his back and sigh a little. "A lot."

"What do you mean?"

"You were polite and typically a normal, high-class angel when you were here. Generous, good-willed towards both races... Though you always lied and put up a façade."

"And now?"

"Nowadays? You're more honest and blunt with your thoughts. You live for yourself, and yourself alone... It's pretty selfish, kind of like Lucifer." Simeon heard the disgusted tone in his voice as he said Lucifer's name "But it is admirable."

"You're just dreaming. I'm... still the same." 

"There is no use trying to hold onto your past self, Simeon." He whispers in his ear, sending unwanted but not neccessarily unpleasant shivers down his spine. His chest was pressing agganist his back. " It will only bring you pain and more suffering. You have to forget about it."

"Easy for you to say." Something in Simeon's tone signalled that he was still in great denial, well, that was the only thing he felt ever since he fell. Denial. It was such a curse for him, that it made him want to rip his head off and shake it until that denial was nowehere to be found, and attach it back to himself. Perhaps his real punishment wasn't the disgusting feelings that came with the sins, but the denial he felt by his actions. He pulled his knees agganist his stomach in the bed, turning into a small ball. "...You were born as a demon. You never felt the pain of the fall, or had to deal with an identity crisis like mine."

"You're right. But that doesn't mean I don't know anything about it. I was born from Lucifer."

"And what does that mean?" Simeon held Satan's arms. "Simply knowing how Lucifer felt during that moment, and feeling a small fracture of it doesn't mean you KNOW how it feels like. In fact, you don't know anything at all."

"So, you're telling me I think I know something, but in reality, I don't?"

"You could sum it up like that. The illusion of knowing is the just belief of attaining comprehension after all. Key word: Belief."

"Hm." Satan smirks and puts his chin on Simeon'd shoulder. "I never thought you were intrested in this topic."

"You aren't the only smart one in here. I read books too." Simeon smiles a little. 

"Can you tell me about the published books in Celestial Realm?"

"You just told me to forget about my past, you stupid lemon head."

"Well, that is not entirely possible. I just told you to stop holding onto your angelic traits." He says, trying to find a loophole through his own words. "Also, who are you calling a lemon head? You are a burnt chicken nugget with wings."

"Well excuse you, I didn't want to turn into one!" Simeon laughs at that insult. His nerves were seriously wrecked and his sense of humor was destroyed, he wiped the tears that formed in his eyes with hid thumb. One of the things that haven't changed about him is the way he laughed, such a clear and beautiful laughter... It was a laughter that made everyone laugh alongside it, not because it was ridiculous sounding, but because it was so wonderful. Satan chuckled at how his back trembled as he laughed and stroked his shoulders with his hands, still hugging him. 

\---

They stayed like that for 30 minutes more before Satan said he had to go and take care of his own stuff. Simeon nodded and went back to sleep after a while later.

Satan went to his room and took some papers and a pen with him, scribbled some stuff into it, and went down to meet with his brothers.

"Is he awake?" Lucifer asked, leaning back on the sofa with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"He was when I left him."

"We heard laughter, what did you do?" 

"Called him a burnt chicken nugget, with wings." Satan says and rolls his eyes, putting his stuff on the coffee table.

"Mm... chicken nuggets... Now I want some..."

"I'll order you some when we go back to our room." Belphegor sighed and put a hand over his twin's head, who was also sitting the couch. Beelzebub leaned to his touch and smiled absent mindedly.

"Now, 4 days ago, we discussed why we sensed the power of our own sins from him. I might've figured out why." Satan said and got on his knees next to the table, pulling out one sheet. The sheet had the symbols of the sins, a drawing of a typical demon, and a few psychological terms written on it, with some questions and short answers. Satan made all of these not because he wanted to use them not as an explanation tool, but to figure the answers out by himself. 

"Enlighten us, please." Lucifer says and leans close to the table. 

"Where are the others?"

"Mammon is at the town, Asmo has Solomon over-" Lucifer's words were interrupted by a loud moan from upstairs, it sounded oddly like Solomon. He made a disgusted face and continued. "-and Levi is napping."

"You'll just have to explain everything later to them then."

"Belphie will do it. I don't have time for that."

"Same."

"Screw both of you, especially you Beel. How could you betray me like this?"

"I won't explain anything if you all of you don't shut up." Satan said and began explaining when the 3 quieted down.

"...If I recall it right, we have a wrath demon in our hands. That means, obviously, he takes most of his powers from me. However, the first time he started to show signs of "distortion", as the books I've read called it, in his heart, it was mostly envy he felt towards the freedom of humans and demons. This distortion happens when one's heart is corrupted completely. But when it's in it's blooming stage, it's pseudo-distortion. They call it like that because it is impossible to tell when the phase begins, and it's unclear if it can ever be detected.

In this time, the brearer of the heart still has the chance to be saved and return to the right path. But there is an extremely limited amount of time to do that." Satan made a quote sign with his fingers when he said "right path".

"How is this related to Simeon representing every sin though?" Lucifer asked with a confused frown on his face.

Satan looked at him. "I'm coming over there, be patient." And returns back to the twins. "It has happened to all of you, before you were angels. For example, Belphegor. How did you feel like in your last years as an angel?"

Belphegor was getting comfy at the arm of the couch when he answered. "Sleepy. I hated doing anything in general, and I half-assed almost everything I did."

"You, Beel?"

"Hungry." He said and leaned into Belphie.

"When the distortion starts showing it's actual signs and begins to effect one's life negatively, it's in it's phase called semi-distortion. The treatment gets especially hard during this part, because most people, well, mostly angels, tend to refuse treatment and get aggressive quite easily. Or have rapid mood changes."

"Whay exactly is the cause of the distortion?" Beel asked, pretty into everything Satan is talking about.

"Most cases happen because the patients are unable to communicate with other people well and open up about their worries and denials. Devildom government doesm't acknowledge this thing as a psychological condition by the way."

"...That hit kinda hard." Beel said and looked over at his twin, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Imagine living in an environment with traditional people with no connection to the outside world, for thousands of years. Simeon was unable to open up to anyone, he lived in risk of being arrested for treason if he said one wrong word. He also had close friends and younger angels he had to take care of, whom he cared about greatly. The fact that he had to bottle up every thought and feeling to himself, and the overall stress of everything, effected him greatly. Then he came over here, saw how everyone was free and minding their own business, and started to feel envious."

"So it's like a "Knowing freedom once and then losing it is far worse than never knowing freedom at all" thing?" Belphegor asked, cringing at how long his sentence was.

"Kind of... The distortion probably started when the heavens stopped revcieving any direct orders from the old man up in the clouds. He didn't have anyone to turn into. It's surprising he haven't lost his mind in that mess."

"You sure know him a lot." Lucifer's smile was pretty cynical.

"I am responsible with his care. And I haven't read all those books for nothing." Satan said and pulled out another sheet, showing the stuff he wrote. "But the real question is; What does this have to do with anything, just as Lucifer said a few minutes ago. Well, the answer depends on Simeon's personality more than anything else. But I can tell what I've observed about him during the program and the last few weeks. The first question is; How is he a wrath demon when the thing felt the strongest after the distortion was envy?

Well, the first guess I have for that is because he is confusing envy with wrath. Sure, he felt envy. But the core emotion behind envy is wrath and pride. Jealous people tend to get, well, jealous and violent because their pride got hurt by the actions of an outsider. Your friend got a promotion in work, but you didn't. You would feel jealous because you think you are better than him, and you deserve it. Then, you would get a violent impulse. But if that was the case, he would be a pride demon. So this explanation falls flat.

The other reason I've come up with is short and simple; He simply feels wrath the strongest. Have you seen how terrifying he gets when he is annoyed? It's only natural he got my sin."

"What's the second question you've got there?" Lucifer asks. He was pretty into Satan's explanations as well.

"The second and last question is: Why is he representing-feeling every type of sin? There are not much books or information on this, but I've found something meaningful after searching and digging in my book pile."

"What is it?"

"Well, two things. Either we share the same brain as humans, or Simeon is expriencing a seriously rare condition in which he can control and feel every sin equally. Though I don't believe that is the case, those demons die in a very short time because they simply have too much power and their bodies can't handle it."

"...What even are you talking about?"

"I'll start with the first thing; Us and humans, also angels, share similar traits. We get sad, annoyed, happy, peaceful, angry... Demons feel everything stronger. Think of it like having a standing banana in the middle of the night, you didn't mean to let it happen and you weren't expecting it, but here you are."

"I hate bananas now..." Beel says with a bitter expression on his face.

"Good. You behind walks into the room 5 minutes after you anyway." Satan turns back to Lucifer. "Do you feel lazy sometimes, Lucifer?" 

"...I do."

"Lustful?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Greedy?"

"I do."

"Envious?"

"..."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a demon... Oh." 

Everything clicks in after that. 

"He is a new born demon, so he experiences emotions and these sins much stronger and faster than anyone else. That might be why we sense our powers from him. Well, the other one is pretty self explanatory. Demons usually control one or two sins, but there is a slight chance a demon can control every last one of them. Though it is rare. The last person to have that kind of power died 500 years after their birth, and that happened around a 930 years ago by now. It is very unlikely Simeon magically ended up with this power." Satan drinks some of the coffe Belphegor left on the table, his throat was a little sore from talking this much.

"...What I want to ask is, why did you go on about an explanation like this for 2 hours if the only answer we needed is like the last few paragraphs of your speech?" Belphegor yawned and shook his head.

"I wanted to talk about everything to make sure there was no questions left unanswered."

"...Cool..."

\---

Despite of swearing that he would never talk to Lucifer again, that wasn't an easy thing to do, since he agreed to take Solomon's help.

Time had flied past for him pretty fast, he realized it's already been a few months since he came over there, when he checked his calendar to mark the days of the mid-terms. He sat in his classroom, vaguely listening to the teacher's lecture about the culture of the human world (specifically middle east), but mostly thinking about how a student from another class challenged him for a fight in the cafeteria today. The whole commotion ended with him throwing his plate of food at the student's face and kicking him in the nuts when he mentioned something about him being a cheap whore to the student council. The guy wasn't going to able to walk properly for a few weeks... Well, isn't that just wholesome now?

Simeon liked to deal with his problems with communication in a calm manner and did so most of the time (as much as he could while the murderous intent inside him kept trying to push him into breaking someone's neck) and he could've roasted the shit out of that student and ruin his reputation in that moment, but he just prefered to shut him up in the fastest way possible.

He sketched some ideas and their working possibilities one by one in his notebook, instead of taking notes. He could deal with the class notes later, he had many friends around the school. Being fallen didn't mean his social skills are completely gone. He is just more blunt with his opinions and far more relaxed. 

Back to his ideas.  
The first idea was that he could simply ask to sketch Lucifer's wings, saying that the are the perfect models for his art class and pluck a few feathers while Lucifer's back was turned. Or just plainly ask for a few feathers to draw. Though the excuse was kind of clever (since he did have an art assignment like that) the execution and the general method was far too risky. Besides, he seriously didn't have a word with him since that day. It would be weird to go up to him and make a request all of a sudden.

The second idea was to use someone (specifically Mammon, Levi, or a random student that bullied him in this past few months) to anger Lucifer enough that his demon form was on sight. If he attacked them, a few of his feathers would most likely fall off with the force. It could work. 

Key word; could.  
There was no guarantee that those feathers wouldn't get destroyed, or just wouldn't fall off.

How about harming his wings by covering it up as an accident, or a simple prank? He bit the cap of his marker and thought about it for a bit, pretending to think about the question the proffesor just asked the class. He could use a sticky substance that would be hard to get off. Lucifer would have to pluck them away, leaving the feathers behind. He would be in a pissy mood for the whole week, but that wasn't his main concern now. 

Simeon could offer to clean the mess up and take the plucked feathers with him, get the material off by washing them, and then dry them up. He could hide them somewhere safe after that, but he had to be mindful of Lucifer's random room inspections.

Well, if he didn't got mad at himself everytime he took pride in his work, or general lifestyle, he would call himself a genious for thinking that. The question his, how was he going to cover Lucifer up with the substance?And what kind of subtance was he going to even use? He could ask Mammon for that. He would NEVER miss a chance to mess with Lucifer.

"Yes, everything is coming together." Simeon mumbles and furiously scribbles some more stuff into his notebook. But unfortunately, he gets the attention of the teacher.

"If everything is coming together, Simeon, would you like to tell us the answer?"

Simeon freezes in his spot and doesn't lift his head up for a while. Cursing to himself, he slowly looks at the teacher, trying to remember the last question she asked.  
Painfully slow, 5 seconds passed. It seriously felt like an eternity. Simeon had no idea what she asked.  
Well.  
Shit.

"Well?"

Simeon swallowed and looked around, trying to find... I don't know, if a student wrote the question down or something? He could feel everyone's gazes on him, and it made him feel so small. He wiped off the sweat on his forehead with a small napkin he had in his bag and stared at the professor, awkwardly smiling. "...It was..."

The door blasted opened in that instant, making everyone flinch, including Simeon. After some complains at the intruder and the proffesor's attempt at quieting the class down, he felt a buge relief. He was going to bow down before that person for disrupting the class after. "MISS! The student council calls for Simeon! Imma need to take him for a second!" Mammon peaks his head from the door and looks at everyone. He winks at Simeon when he spots him. 

Simeon's eyes widen and sparkle, as he smiles at him happily. 

"May I take him please?"

"...Mammon, if you won't knock on the door next time, I will report you to your older brother for disrupting my class." The professor frowns at Mammon and makes a "tch" sound, nodding at Simeon. "You're lucky Mammon saved you today."

"Thank you, proffesor." Simeon says, with a slight sarcasm in his tone. Well, not that anyone noticed it. 

"Oh, take your bag with ya." Mammon says and steps aside the classroom, waiting for Simeon to come over. Simeon quickly gathers his stuff and glances at the teacher one last time, before running at Mammon's side.

"...You saved my life there." Simeon says when he closes the door. He put his bag under his arm, his other hand in his pocket. 

"Why?" 

"I was day dreaming when she asked me a question, and I had no idea what it was. You came just in the right time." He gaves a dazzling smile at him. "Thank you."

"Nah... No problemo.." Mammon says and shrugs.

He could swear a small blush formed over at Mammon's face when he said that, though he tried to hide it. Well, Mammon was right about being embarassed. Ever since Simeon's wounds healed, nothing about his beauty and had changed. He still had his chocolate-y, undamaged skin, his soft and beautiful, slightly wavy black hair that made one want to run their hands through it, his blue eyes that resembled the finest jewels, his plump, kissable lips, his long jawline, his slightly round face, his long eyelashes, his well built body that looked like it was carved out of marble under the hands of the most talented sculptor, his well kept and warm hands, his tighs... 

Simply everything about his appearance was so magical, so wonderful, that it almost seemed too good to be true. 

Except his personality.

Yeah, no one really liked him.

But he still managed to have numerous friends all around the town, and the school. Asmodeus always teased him and asked him how he did it something like that, and Simeon simply responded with "Probably how Satan does it." everytime.

Which is just bullying and blackmailing people until they surrender and bow down to you.

{Though none of the victims were neccessarily pitiful, helpless, innocent people. Simeon wasn't hardless enough to push down someone who's already at the bottom of a deep pit.}

That was one of the few things that bothered Lucifer the most. Not that he cared too much about the other students in the school. He was bothered because of how much Simeon had changed in a few months, nothing compared to a demon's (angel's?) lifespan. He was a kind, polite, caring person before. He was always there for lost souls. Just... a typical angel. He was also his best friend before he fell, his coworker, his ally... But Simeon wasn't the person angel he loved anymore.

Sure, he was still responsible and kind when he was in a good mood, and was polite towards other people, but behind the scenes, he was always scheming something and probably doing terrible things. But that was the whole point of being a demon. You were SUPPOSED to be EVIL. 

...

But the like between good and evil is often so blurry, that he isn't even sure what's justice and what's straight up cruelty sometimes.

Perhaps Simeon was acting like this to force himself to be evil, not because he wanted to be. He wanted to make his punishment less painful, and he wanted to be less confused of some things. Lucifer remembered his first few weeks in Devildom and sighed. He missed the angel one, really... Why wasn't he there when he could've been?

Who knows...

"Anyway, why did the council call me?"

"Oh that? Well, it's just an excuse I made up. We're gonna ditch class and hang out in the town with Belphegor."

"Sorry?"

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally, I would've killed to write simeon in his original characteristics. I love his gentle angel side, and i would protect him at all costs  
> But he is a demon, so i kinda wanted change his characteristics, well, A LOT  
> Maybe i'll show some fluffy sides of him in the future hmmm 👀  
> Also dont worry, i didn't forget about the girl simeon saw besides his bed in the previous chapters. I have some plans with her
> 
> And also this story is slowly turning into a satan×simeon story  
> Shit


	10. Schemes

"Hello, Belphie." Simeon waves his hand at him and smiles. "I hope you don't mind me calling you like that."

Surprisingly, he got along with Belphie very well. They had very similar traits, so they liked to hang around once every while. So, instead of being a straight up asshole towards him, he prefered to be at least a bit nicer towards him and his twin.

"Nope, don't worry. Some of us have really long names, so it's easier for everyone." Belphegor says and shrugs. "Did you have any trouble getting out of school?"

"Nah, though the gate guard looked at us a bit funny." Mammon put his arms around both of their shoulders and began walking, getting a few grumbles from Belphegor. "This is gon' be fun! The new baby demon, my youngest bro, and the second oldest all together in a group!" 

"I'm not a baby." Simeon says and frowns. "Also shut up, people will realize we're skipping if they notice us." 

"And would that be a huge deal?" Belphegor stares at him, confused. "I skip all the time to sleep. As long as you pass the classes, do whatever you want."

"Well, you sleep in the class too." Mammon smirks a little. "Beel covers for ya all the time."

"Well, back in the celestial realm, it would be a huge deal..." Simeon says and pauses, remembering Satan's words. "...Well, we're not there now. So I guess I could do it just for today. Where are we going?"

"Heh, y'know, the teacher gave us an assaingment to take something tiny and make it huge, using the exact same ingredients. She said it'll be just for fun, and we can display them at the corridors n' stuff."

"We decided to make a giant scented candle." Simeon's eyes widened and his ears perked up a little, this could be the perfect opputurnity for his little plan. But wax wasn't that sticky, and got hard quickly. And even if Lucifer's feathers got plucked, they would be covered in wax... He has to deal with that later. 

"But we need tons of candle wax, a huge wick, and fragrance for it. Since money isn't a problem thanks to your saviour over here," Belphie points at himself. "has worked at Hell's Kitchen for 2 weeks straight and saved that money up, we decided to go with it." Everyone smiled at the irony at the situtation as Belphie continued. "We're heading over to the store that has materials specifically for candle making to get them now. Hence why Mammon parked his car close to the store in advance."

"And you called me because...?" 

"You're going to help us with choosing the fragrance and carry the materials to the car."

"And you two?"

"I'll estimate how much we're gonna need, Mammon will do the payment."

Simeon rolled his eyes. "So I'm just a slave? Thanks. But where are we going to melt the wax, genious?"

"Nah, you ain't a slave. You're just helpin' your friends out!" Mammon smiles and leans agganist Simeon, putting his head on his shoulder. He let go of Belphie after that. "Right, Belphie?" 

"Yeah."

"And about the melting stuff, Beel built a huge bowl-thingy for it yesterday. We're gonna dump the wax in it, light a fire underneath it, and we'll be done. We're also gonna use Asmo's hair dryers and blowtorches Satan has for whatever reason. We don't have to worry 'bout any of that." 

"You've thought of everything eh..." Simeon is half carrying Mammon at this point but doesn't complain. "Good job." Mammon smiles widely at the compliment. "Ya know, ya know... The Great Mammon's always gotta be prepared, right?"

"Actually, I did all the planning and worked my ass off to get the money, since this asshole refused to do anything." Belphegor scoffed and walked towards the store, giving a good kick to Mammon's car on his way (just enough for it's left back door to be a dented), getting a huge cry of pain and curses from Mammon. Mammon made a run for it and kneeled before his poor car, touching the dent with shaking hads before turning to Belphie.

"MY BABY GIRL! Belphie, you're so dead! Dead, ya hear me!? DEAD!"

"I've been longing for death for 8 centuries now. So come at me." Belphie shrugged and went inside the store. With nothing else to do, Simeon dragged Mammon inside the store.

\---

"To find the total volume of a cylinder, we need to use the "πr2h" formula. Right?"

"Right."

"An avarage scented candle at Majolish is 6 centimetres wide, and 10 centimers high. If we accept the pi as 3, this means that candle holder can hold up to 270 cm3 of liquid inside it."

"Uh-huh."

"And the container Beel made is 1.5 meters wide, and a meter tall. This means the radius of the cylinder is 75 centimetres."

"That's right."

"This means it can hold up to... three times seventy five times one hundred... Uh..."

"22500 cm3 of liquid inside it."

"But we don't need that much, so we will fill up %75 percent of it. That means, we'll have to do... 22500 times 75, divided by 100..."

"16875 cm3's of liquid."

"Right. And in order to have that much we need..."

"Belphegor."

"Hm?"

"Let's just buy two hundred kilograms of wax and leave. If you attempt to calculate how much wax each wax particle holds while it is in it's liquid form, we'll be here forever. And the staff is getting kind of annoyed. Also, Mammon looks like his head is about to explode."

"...Okay, fine. Numbers never lie though..." Belphegor puts the notebook in his pocket inside his jacket and sighs. "W...What I wanna ask is, how did Simeon find all those big ass numbers inside his head under ten seconds! Are you a witch!? What's wrong with ya?!" Mammon stares at him in shock.

"I rounded up the numbers inside my head and told my guess. They just happened to be correct... You could've also finded the answer by dividing 22500 to four, and then multiply the answer with th-"

"Okay okay okay! That's enough! You're a baby demon, act like one!" 

"I'm not a baby demon."

"You are!"

"I'm not."

"You. Are!"

"I. Am. Not."

"Please ignore them, sir. One is my moronic brother, and the other is our friend... We'll be getting 200 kilograms of the wax, the longest and thickest wick you have, and... Simeon what type of fragrance you want?"

"Honey." Simeon briefly says and goes back to arguing with Mammon.

"And yeah, 5 liters of honey fragrance please. And some yellow colorent."

\---

"Kay so..." Mammon stares at the bags on the floor. "Simeon, you're gonna carry these."

"My back is going to hurt a lot. Besides, aren't I just a baby demon? The great Mammon is stronger than me." Simeon's voice sounded like if sarcasm was a person when he said that, and Belphegor was weirdly intrigued. Mammon, being the moron that he is, agreed with Simeon and attempted to lift the bag over his shoulder but almost ended up injuring his back instead. So the brothers lifted the bag while Simeon held the fragrance and the colourent bins to the car.

"Can we head back to the school already? I'm tired." Simeon complains and he puts the bins inside the trunk, then sits on the backseat of the car. 

"If you're tired, why are you going back to school? Besides, it's 3 PM already. And I'm not drivin' back to the school for just 1 more class." Mammon says and sits on the driver's seat, starting up the car as Belphie sat next to him to chose the music. "Instead, we're gonna find a place to eat and hang out."

"Hell's Kitchen drive thru?" Simeon says, not really opposing at the idea. This was his first time, hanging out with people he considered as his "friends" ever since he came here anyway. During his time of the exchange program, he didn't do anything weird or risky like going out and partying all night like Asmodeus and Solomon, sometimes even {MC}. He just lived a "honest student life" and looked after Luke, while trying to build up relationship with Demons at the same time. 

Except he didn't, minus the part about Luke. He was basically his father during that time.

He was also told to spy on Diavolo for other things, but he didn't do that and instead tried to fuck Lucifer, failed, got intruduced to the world of dog fighting and cocaine by Asmo (okay maybe not cocaine, but he did take a light drug during one of his night's out), then just told everyone that Diavolo was an honest ruler and he had a "very englightening and overall a nice exprience" in the Devildom when he went back, excluding the part about Lilith and Belphie being imprisoned in the attic.  
Don't ask me how he knows that.  
Our lord has mysterious ways~ 

The biggest mistake that led up to everything seemed so small in his eyes now, even laughable. He smiled a little and leaned back on his seat, getting comfortable. 

"No way. I worked there for 2 weeks, I don't want to smell the food of that place anymore... Though their bat wings are delicious." Belphegor says and picks a jazz piece, then leans his head on the window, closing his eyes at the vibrations he felt after Mammon started the car. It was uncomfortable, but at the same time, he wanted to stay like that forever. "We'll go to another place, it's called Doom's Bell. You know, the place famous for it's tacos."

"Never tought I'd say this but you've got good tastes, Belphie. As expected from my little brother!" Mammon says and starts driving, as the jazz piece slowly made it's way towards it's end. But another one started playing anyway, so everything was okay.

"It's surprisingly relaxing in your car." Simeon compliments and looks out of the window. He decides to open it and let the cool wind hit his faxe as the car moved on forward. It was probably a bad idea for him to stick his head out, but he couldn't help it. Staring at the buildings in the main street that had their lights open 24/7 was tol entertaining for him.

This street was Simeon's favorite parts of the kingdom. It was always lively and crowded. It got a little loud sometimes with the local drunkards fighting each other in the middle of the street, or a couple stray cats fought over their territories. Muffled sounds of electro-music coming from the shady underground bars, the bitter scent of coffee and tea merging from the countless cafe's...

The smell of the overly sugary perfume that hit their noses every time they passed by a clothing store, overly lit up displays of the stores, showing whatever latest product they had with signs that informed people about their latest campaigns which usually turned out to be something rigged, and casinos, how could he forget about the casinos!?

On the other side, the backstreets of the district usually had love hotels and the number of nightclubs there was higher. It was not uncommon to find overdosing or drunk people, and drug dealers with prostitutes. Despite of it being "daytime", Devildom's skies were usually in a painful shade of purple and red with gloomy grey clouds over it during the day the day time, and a beautiful navy blue with sparkling stars during the night. Celestial Realm, on the other hand, the sky was always blue in the daytime and it would usually be stuck in a colour between grey-ish blue and purple, but never really dark. This whole kingdom was disguising itself as a "normal" place to hide the chaotic atmosphere inside it. 

Simeon loved that aspect of it very much.

Mammon didn't reply to the compliment and simply let a comforting silence fill the car as he drove to the Doom's Bell. Both Belphegor and Simeon were quiet people anyway, so they didn't mind.

Though the non-existent convo did take a weird turn all of a sudden, with Belphie's question.

"Hey, Simeon."

"Hm?"

"Do you know anything about the matings system of demons?" Belphie ignored Mammon's complain at the subject.

"...Yeah. I do. Why?"

"Have you had your first heat yet?"

"Dude, don't ask personal questions like that!" 

"Mammon, I'm just trying to make sure everything is going okay. It's been 4 months since he came here."

"Then do it in a private setting god damn it, I don't wanna hear it!"

"No." Simeon says, but doesn't take his eyes out of the window.

"Any partners you took for fun?"

"No. I don't have any intrest on anyone."

"Really?" Mammon asks. "I could swear I saw ya hanging out with my human oddly closely during their stay in here. 

"I thought you didn't want to hear anything about this, Mammon?" Belphegor teases and rolls his eyes. "Besides, maybe he's just not into anyone. That's not for you to question."

"His partners also ain't for ya to question. Or his heat. So shut up." Mammon says and stops at the traffic light, looking at Simeon through the small mirror on top of the car. 

Simeon just shrugs. "It's not that I'm not into anyone... I simply don't have anyone right now."

"So ya single?"

"Yes."

"Loseeeeer." Mammon says jokingly, getting a light smack from Belphegor in return. "Well, just know it's gonna be a stressful experience for ya. Though we'll be happy to help." To that, Simeon's eyes widen and he just stares back at Mammon through the mirror in shock. Was he seriously offering to have sex with him on behalf of his brothers? Seriously? Mammon had an exprience as if saying; "What, did I say something weird?"

"...Mammon, your wording." Belphie tried his hardest not to laugh at Simeon's face, but cracked up at Mammon's face when Mammon realized how weird his sentence sounded to Simeon. A furious blush took over his face as his mouth opened in shock, and he began stuttering through his sentences. "S-Shit, I mean- I didn't- Simeon, get your mind outta the gutter ya hear me!? I didn't mean it in THAT way!"

"T...The light. It's green now." Simeon pointed at the traffic light and shook his head, turning away to stare out of the window again. His face was slightly burning, but he paid no mind to him. But why wasn't the image of him, doing those sorts of activities with the brothers and others weren't leaving his mind? He hit his head agganist the window lightly to distract himself. He also wanted to hit Belphegor with anything he could find inside this car to wipe that stupid grin off of his face.

"Y...Yeah. The light. Alright..." Mammon continues driving with a heavy sigh, and soon, the atmosphere returned back to normal and that comforting silence came back. Meanwhile, Simeon thought about hoe to use this assignment of their to his advantage to himself the whole trip.

\---

"This taco is really small, I won't be full with this. Can I get one more if it's not too much?" Simeon asks rather politely to Belphegor.

"You're really like Beel you know..." 

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Option C." Belphegor pulls out his wallet and gets some grimm out of it, giving it to Simeon. "Payback since you agreed to help us with the project." 

Simeon stares at the coins in Belphie's hands for a minute, but then his eyes start to glow with excitement and he quickly snatches the money away from his hands, then he happily says thanks and goes over to the counter to order another taco with the money Belphegor gave him. 

"He's really like you. Did you see how did he snatched the money like his life depended on it?"

"Heh, I'm raisin' him well." Mammon says and crosses his arms, staring after him. "Y'know, I spent some time with him this past month. He loves shiny things, whether it has value or not."

"Being greedy is a part of a demon's nature. I'm nor surprised." Belphegor shrugs.

"He's gonna take my throne one day." Mammon says and smiles, full of himself.

"Yeah, I hope he does so we would have a more sensible person as the Avatar of Greed." 

Mammon's face dropped instantly. "Can't ya just stay 1 minute without roastin' me like a thanksgivin' chicken with a nutsack over it's chin?" And takes a bite out of his taco, sighing with frustration.

Belphie smirks at the description ever so slightly. "...Say, Mammon."

"Hm?" Mammon says, his mouth full.

"Do you think Simeon's kind of suspicious?"

Mammon swallows and looks at Simeon, who's having a pleasant conversation with the staff. He could almost see the angel wings behind his back once again. "...What do you mean?"

"Do you think he still has ties to the Celestial Realm? I can't help but think about it sometimes... He's not really around us. And just distant, he's not like Luke, or {MC} at all. He is the perfect type to scheme something."

"Now that you've mention it, he does seem kinda suspicious. But you've seen how comfortable and lazy he is. I don't think he has the balls to do anythin' like info gatherin' between us, and we've got na-na to hide... Why do you even think like that tho? Simeon has been nothin' but kind to you."

"I don't know. I just think about it sometimes."

"It's always the one you least suspect, Belphie." Mammon gives him a light-hearted smile. "Remember that."

"Are YOU actually giving me advice?" Belphegor chuckles in amusement at him. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Fuck off." Mammon laughs and pats his head. Despite of their bickering, Belphie knew Mammon loved him. He was his older brother after all, and it might not seem like it but Mammon had the patience of a fucking monk sometimes. It was kind of a joke between them to bully Mammon and basically make him the punching bag of the family, and Belphegor actually felt guilty about it sometimes, but everyone knew Mammon would never resort to violence towards anyone, unless the situation was a life-or-death type of emergency. He would never hit his brothers, never make them feel worthless, and always be there to lighten the mood. It was... hard to imagine the house of lamentation without Mammon's laughs and stupid jokes and pranks. He was always there to make everyone smile. Though he was horrible with communication, Belphie loved his brother. But would never tell him that.

He let go of these thoughts when he realized Simeon was staring at them with his taco in his hand, smiling in a manner that didn't quite fit a demon. It was almost as if he was an angel again... Simeon nodded to him slightly, and made his way to the car, leaving the two all alone. "I feel like he heard my thoughts." Belphie thought and stared back at Mammon. "Let's go, Simeon's already gone."

"In the car? Damn, he's fast."

"Let's just go." Belphegor pushed Mammon towards the car, sighing. 

"Something is definetly up with him. I can feel it... Better keep my guard up next to him."

\---


	11. Anonymous Threads (not really)

"Where are we going after this?"

"I dunno. Belphie?"

"Let's go back to home. Melting all these aren't going to be easy, especially in our small kitchen."

"Alright then." Simeon was sitting on the front this time, while Belphie laid down completely on the back. Simeon looked through Mammon's music list, but found nothing intresting in there. So he just rested back with... nothing to do. He took out his phone, looked through Devilgram, liked a couple pictures, resisted the urge to punch a hole in his phone when he found one of Lucifer's pictures with Diavolo where they were standing dangerously close, but then grew frustrated and put his phone with an annoyed sigh. There was really not much to do when you were bored in here. At least, he could fly around the vast skies of the heaven when he had time to be bored before, but now... He was just a typical student, staying in the student council dorm. With nothing else to do but study and... live like a student in general. He felt young again.

"Somethin' happened?" Mammon asked, eyes still on the road. "You sound kinda down."

"I'm just bored... And angry."

"Did the store clerk pissed ya off?"

"Well, that too. But no, it's mainly because I have nothing to do and I feel like I'm wasting time... Even though I have many years ahead of me."

"I get that feelin'." Mammon says and sighs, leaning back on the seat and relaxing as he continued to drive. "...It ain't nice. Though it rarely happens to me, I'm a busy demon ya know."

"I don't think gambling all day and commiting tax fraud can be classified as busy but go off." Came Belphie's voice from behind, Simeon quietly chuckled.

"You weren't sleepin'!?"

"I was about to. But you kept me awake."

"Well go back to sleep then. I'm gonna have an adult convo with Simeon!"

"You are the most childish one out of us."

"JUST SLEEP."

"Fine, fine..." Belphegor says and turns his back at them, then plugs in his headphones and opens his favorite band, curling up as much as he could without falling on the seat. 

"Is your interactions with your brothers always like this?" Simeon says, a little jealous. He prefered solitude most of the time, but being alone in general wasn't a good thing. Sure, you felt more at peace since you don't have to deal with the yells and cries of others, and made everything acording to your tastes, but it would get bland and empty after a while. One of the reasons why opposites attract to so many people, is because they don't feel alone when the other person starts talking. They argue over petty things so much, that it becomes rutine after a while and they feel sad and gloomy without their presence.

Oh, how he wished those types of relationships in his past worked out. For him, the end result was always a stressful break-up.

"Yeah. I annoy 'em, they annoy me. Days pass by, but when somethin' bad happens, we've got each others' back..." Simeon looks suspiciously at him and smirks a little. "Are you now?"

"...Yeah, the last part is a huge lie." Mammon chuckles a bit. Simeon couldn't see what type of expression he eas making thanks to his sunglasses, but he has sure Mammon felt blue over that fact. "Ever since Lilith, we've grown pretty distant ya know... Ya know her, right?"

"Yeah. We used to talk sometimes."

"Well, thanks to {MC}, our lives are easier now... If they hadn't climbed up those stairs and met this sleepy fucker here," Mammon points at Belphegor. "he wouldn't be here and we would've never learned what Lucifer was keepin' from us. We were mad at him at first but... Now, we're gettin' along better... Though we still can't respect him. We used to be so close to him, he would always attend our wounds and... He was there, you know. But now, everything is still falling apart."

"You guys need a huge family therapy. All of you." Simeon looks to the asphalt path ahead of them. 

"Yeah, I tried tellin' that to Lucifer but he just beat me instead." Mammon chuckles bitterly. "...Don't you DARE tellin' this to someone else but... I have no idea what to do with him sometimes. Like I know he is the eldest and all, but I am the second eldest, even tho I might not act like it... I'm worried for him. He can shove his pride up his own asshole like the D in Diavolo, I don't want him to bottle his emotions up anymore. He gonna die at this rate."

Simeon felt a little frightened at how he didn't feel the slightest empathy for Lucifer, and brought a hand over his own heart. He... He wasn't realy feeling anything. In fact, he felt angry at him. He wanted to slam his head agganist a rock until he passed out so he would've come to his senses, and get better already.   
Well, he didn't feel empathy for him.  
But he did wanted him to be happy, deep inside.   
This feeling, the feeling of wanting the better of someone, was one of his only angelic traits left. And even if it was weak, he somehow still held onto it. He wanted to help him, for him to stop acting like this and cherish his family properly. He knew how losing someone important to him felt. He KNEW that. Yet, he wasn't doing anything that showed any signs of affection towards his brothers. Only yellings and bitter punishments. 

He thought {MC} helped them.  
And while they definetly reduced the effects of, well, the events of the sad and gloomy past, they didn't make it dissapear completely.

"...Lucifer is pathetic." 

"Heh... You're straightforward. I like it."

"Thanks." Simeon says, putting his hands over his stomach. He felt a strange warmness over him all of a sudden, especially around his eyes and torso. He felt like a catterpillar, getting ready to rest inside it's cocoon. He yawned and adjusted his hips into a comfortable position, then leaned over the window, making his ass the center of attention for Mammon. He didn't mean to and felt a little awkward, but he wasn't going to change his comfortable position just for him. Besides, they were friends, homies as Levi called it. Do girls feel awkward when they lean down next to their friends like he was doing now? He didn't think so.

"How long will it take for us to get back?"

"Eh, around an hour." Mammon says, prying his eyes away from Simeon's ass. "If ya wanna sleep, just sleep. I'll wake ya up when we get back with Belphegor... Sleepy head."

"Thanks." Simeon says and smiles a little at the nickname, falling into a deep slumber shortly after.

\---

He saw that woman again.

But this time, he was sleeping on her lap in a huge field of nothingness. 

Well, it wasn't entirely empty. He could sense the presence of other beings, but he couldn't figure out what they were, and his eyes hurt whenever he tried to look at them. They were like slightly coloured plasmas, and shattered mirrors.

"...The creator isn't really pleased with what's going on either." The woman says, noticing his worried expression. As she continues to stroke his hair, she can't help but smile at him.

"Are... Are you the creator?" Simeon blurts out with wide eyes.

"Heavens no!" The woman laughs. "I am not... But I am not who you think I am either... I am someone else."

"Then, who are you? Why are you appearing before me for the second time?"

"So you do remember the last time..." The woman pulls Simeon up slightly and puts her arms around him. "I..." The woman pauses and runs circles behind his back. "I am the reflection of your mind... The state of this room shows the state of your own heart. For now, it's only filled with different memories, and small desires. But as the time goes on, it will expand and become fuller..."

"...Why are you here?" Simeon tries to hug her back, but his arms doesn't want to move.

"One could say I'm here to watch over you."

"But... why?" Questions seemed to go like a raging river inside Simeon's head.

"I don't know the answer to that either, I'm afraid." The woman said, Simeon could feel the misery in her voice. "I'm afraid we don't have much time left before you wake up... For now, just remember this; Every action has two consequences. One good, and one bad... So, be careful please. You have more effect on the fates of people around you more than you think."

With that, the room began to turn darker and darker. Panic took over Simeon's mind as he reached out to the woman and tried to grab her, though the woman seemed so far away. "Wait! What is your name!?"

But, everything turned pitch black before he could get his answer.

\---

It was a short dream, but it terrified Simeon to his bones. 

Everything seemed to defy the laws of physics, so unnatural. And then, there is that woman. She told him that she wasn't god, and "not the person who he thought she was." What did she even mean? He never saw her in his life before... She couldn't even see her face properly. The only thing he could remember is how similar she looked to him, and how close he felt to her, for some reason. Her voice sonded a bit older from him, like a woman in her mid 40-50's.

Simeon sighed on the dinner table, drawing Levi's attention.

"Hey, normie. Something wrong?" He asks as he gets some food onto his plate. "You seem like me whenever I get unlucky on the gacha spin in Mononoke Island."

"It's nothing wrong. I just felt a little uneased all of a sudden... Thank you for your concern." Simeon gives him a genuine smile. As much as that smile annoyed and made Levi feel embarassed, he nodded and sat down on his seat.

"Uneased?" Satan asks.

"Yes. Belphie, Mammon, when are you two going to start your project?"

"You're really good at changing the subject, aren't ya?" Mammon says, and Belphie rolls his eyes at him. "We decided to start tomorrow morning, since there is no school tomorrow."

"There is school tomorrow though?" Simeon says and tilts his head to the side quizically, while trying to protect his plate from Beel. "Is tomorrow a special occasion or something?"

"It's Luci's birthday." Asmodeus says. "He's over at Diavolo's castle now, I doubt he will be back before tomorrow morning. Just imagining they might be up to... Oooh, it turns me on~"

Simeon nearly chokes on his drink. He caughs a little and looks over at Asmo with flushed cheeks. "Asmodeus, we're eating."

"So?"

"You don't talk about love affairs on the dinner table, it's common sense." Satan says, getting a look of hope and praise from Simeon. 

"Eeeh, it's the truth tho." Mammon says. "They've been hooking up for thousands of years now. Diavolo's really into Lucifer."

"Agreed. He gave Lucifer 4 boxes of his favorite chocolate in XXL sizes this year as a Valentines Day gift. Lucifer ended up eating them all, but in 3 weeks... And he gave me none." Beel said angrily and stuffed his mouth with the burger in his mouth. "They smelled so good too..."

"First world problems right there." Belphie says jokingly. "They always go to dinners together, Lucifer sometimes spend the night at his house in weekends... There is just no way they aren't feeling anything towards each other."

"Where are you going with this?" Simeon asks, playing with his food. "Wheter they are in a relationship or not, that doesn't concern anyone. I doubt Lucifer actually feels anything for Diavolo other than respect, but that's just my two cents... You should have more respect to his privacy. Especially you, Asmodeus." Simeon shots an accusing look to him. "I know you like gossip and all, but you're infuriating Lucifer."

"Uh-oooh, the privacy police is in the town everbod-"

"Since when have you been on his side?" Belphegor asks, interrupting Asmodeus. "I thought you hated him ever since he beat the living shit out of you with Mammon."

"Belphegor, there is no reason to bring that up right now." Simeon frowns. "I'm just telling you all to grow out of this gossiping phase. You guys are not 16 year old school girls."

"And you aren't even a decent friend of ours, let alone member of this family. I don't know what has gotten into you, but you don't have the rights to tell us what to do." 

"I know you're still wounded from the year you spend in the attic, but is defending Lucifer's privacy that infuriating to you?" Simeon says, getting a wide eyed stare from half of the people in the room. "Because if so, you need to seek help from someone. Immedietly. And I would be happy to oblige."

Belphegor stares at him like he wants to commit a felony, but takes a deep breath and calms himself down when Beel tugs his arm. "...You're just using Lucifer's privacy as an excuse, everyone can see through that."

"Sorry?"

"You just want us to stop talking about Lucifer's relationships because you don't want to admit you're into him." Asmodeus looks at Simeon's face while a dangerous aura starts to surround him. He hit the nail on the head with that statement, and Simeon hated that. "You're pathetic, you know that? And a coward. Though I admire how you can speak up to Belphegor like that, he could destroy you with his pinky toe... You need to sort out your own problems first, instead of snapping at Belphegor and me."

"Agreed. Whether you're having an identity crisis and like Lucifer or not, that's none of our concern. You're just being a moronic asshole."

"Belphie..." Beel says, once again.

Simeon didn't say anything as much as he wanted to. His whole face screamed anger and anxiety. Yeah, the anxiety of being caught in your shitty lie is one of the worst feelings you could ever get. You would feel a weird tingle of anxiety in your chest and that tingle would quickly change into panic, making it hard to breathe. Your whole body would flush up, and your words would be caught up in your throat. Your heart would began racing, and sometimes, your hands would tremble. But then, you feel worse because you knew you brought it up to yourself, so you would have no one to blame to but yourself.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Seeing Simeon's anxious stares, Belphegor smiles a little. "I think Asmo hit you in the right spot this time."

"...Now that we've established that you are full of shit, let's continue our dinner!" Asmodeus' angry and serious side vanished in a matter of seconds and his playful smile came back. This drew out a chuckle from Belphie. However, the rest of the brothers except Satan, seemed to be hesistant to talk next. 

"So, Mammon. About those incubuses you met in the bar last night..."

Simeon's anxiety vanished after a while as the attention drew away from him, but he was still angry at both of them. He wanted to destroy their lives, how dare they call him out like that? Yeah, he knew he was full of shit, but he wanted to ignore that. He wanted to keep it hidden inside his heart, but that whore and emo completely called him out on a thing he wanted to hide the most. Just... Just how could they? He felt all sorts of disgusting emotions, but the strongest one of them all was humiliation. It excited him, it angered him, and either way, he wanted it gone. 

...  
Is it just him getting slowly crazy or was thus his pride talking? And all things aside, why did he tried so hard to defend him? What was the point? He got nothing out of it.

\---

After eating his own ass in his bed and pacing back and forth in the room, the clock finally striked midnight. Simeon put his phone to rhe charger and continued scrolling through it in his bed. It was honestly pure luck that his bed was right next to the power plug in the room. At the same time, he wondered if a massive power outlet would've happened or not if he sticked a metal fork in there while his hands were still wet.

Out of curiosity, he typed in the name of a famous website in the human world and actually managed to get inside there. A cursed website with cursed threads, just delightful. Well, he wanted to get some advice, and the perfect advice is usually stored in disgusting threads and websites anyway. He quickly made a fake account under a stupid name he thought about in a few seconds, and began typing his first thread.

_AngelicsizzlyBacon_  
> Hi, I'm having a bit of a hard time right now so I wanted to get some help.   
> I had some problems with my family in my house (they are christian, so that should give you a small idea on what happened) and got kicked out.  
> I'm here at the house of a friend of mine. I live with 7 other people at the moment.  
> But I got into a huge fist fight with one of them a few months ago, let's call him Sam. We still don't talk to each other. Today at dinner, I had an arguement with two of his brothers. I decided to defend Sam when the topic came down to it, did a horrible job, and as a result they told me I was full of shit and such.  
> (For context: They suspect Sam has a relationship with his boss, but I got angry and told them to stop prying into his personal life)  
> And now everyone thinks I have a crush on Sam while Sam's other brother is making moves on me  
> but Sam also told me he has an intrest in me before we fought.  
> and i can't decide what to do  
> Fuck  
> if i get kicked out, i have nowhere to go. But its really awkward to stay in here  
> what do i do?

He sent reply when he felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. He'd been making adjustments, adding and erasing some of the lines for half an hour now. He sighed and put the phone down. He wasn't expecting any answers, but it was still worth a shot. 15 minutes later, 2 responses came. Simeon pulled his phone out again and looked at the answers with sleepy eyes.

Tiddy_Biscuit9000  
> no homo but  
> try taking both of them at once

Simeon frowned and stared at the account. The account had a weird, frog like creature as it's profile picture and his username was Tiddy_Biscuit9000. What was this asshole even saying? More importantly, what did he even expected from someone with a username like that?

_AngelicsizzlyBacon_  
> Are you perhaps high?  
> this is serious i need help.

A response came from the same guy sometime later.

Tiddy_Biscuit9000  
> nah, im just makin a suggestion  
> communication is key  
> ure a lil pussy boy if you still can't talk to your homie after a girl fight  
> you were close friends with him before right

Simeon hesitated to talk with him (her?) again, but he felt safe since his account was fake anyway. He felt safe under the anonymity of internet.  
Well, him reaching out to a human world website with extreme explicit content in it was probably illegal in Devildom, but he couldn't bother with thinking about that right now.  
For now, he found Tiddy_Biscuit9000, a person who was willing to listen to his problems and he wasn't going to miss his chance.

_AngelicsizzlyBacon_  
> I was. Though we grew distant throught the years  
> I was surprised when his boss let me stay in his house  
> since this house technically belongs to his boss

Tiddy_Biscuit9000  
> well then what are you waiting for, get that dick and go  
> lol  
> but seriously, you need to talk with him  
> both the dude that's makin moves on you and sam  
> first of all do you like sam tho

Simeon typed in "yes" after a small hesitation.

_AngelicsizzlyBacon_  
> I kinda do, but he almost killed me  
> I said fist fight but the problem is; he brought a fucking bat to a fist fight  
> He almost fractured my skull and broke my leg

Tiddy_Biscuit9000  
> jesus christ   
> did you file a police report on his psychotic ass?  
> well i guess you cant, since you are staying in his house and all  
> did he do anything else after that

_AngelicsizzlyBacon_  
> Nope, though he didn't apoligized either  
> He doesn't talk to me, since he is kind of a stuck up idiot   
> But he used to be a wonderful person  
> Well, he still is  
> I really have no idea what to do 

Tiddy_Biscuit9000  
> ok homie, getting relationship advice from a random stoner on the internet is the worst thing you could fucking do but i gotcha  
> so, if i got the story right, you fought with your possibly homophobic and racist christian parents over some stupid shit and they kicked you out, then you went to your close friend for help and he let you in after talking to his totally not sketchy sounding boss. He said he loved you, then tried to killed you, you got into countless arguements with his other brothers and one of his brothers is tryna get your ass. You're confused because for 1) you have no idea who to give your ass to and 2) its awkward to stay there  
> Bro, i feel bad for you  
> but you really need to talk things out with Sam, or you'll never feel safe there. He did you good by letting you in when you were homeless, fed you, clothed you, but then got into a huge arguement with you   
> you simply cant just throw him aside you know  
> Also he sounds like a bitch that won't make the first move at any cost  
> so the first move is up to ya  
> have a conversation with him, talk things out, idk have a drink or something  
> then decide if you want to have good relations with him  
> you can also have a three way with his brother so yeah

Simeon smiled out of amusement and put the phone down. Someone up there, out of 8 billion people that is currently living on the earth, someone up there was talking to him and listening to his problems. Sure, the dude was probably a sad neet that jerked off to shrek porn every saturday night and had an alcohol addiction, but he was at least willing to listen to him.  
Of course, Simeon couldn't really tell him that he was an angel, so he sidn't exactly feel like all the burden lifted off of his shoulders, but he felt fine for now...

To sum up his current objectives;  
1) Gather up those feathers and give them to Solomon, then talk to Luke. Make sure that he is not worried about you anymore and he is in good hands.  
2) Use your plan for Lucifer and get those feathers.  
3) Deal with Satan and Lucifer. Make up with Lucifer and gain his trust. Have good relations to Satan.  
4) Adjust to the demon life, and make up with Asmodeus and Belphegor.  
5) learn to fucking shut up

With that being written down the notes app on his phone, he sighed and turned his phone off, then went to sleep. He had a long day ahead of him.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some explicit shit might come as a side story in this fic idk


	12. This Shall Call For A Love Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the chapter says lmao  
> Also i just realized this but this fic is really slowburn

"Have any of you bought any presents for Lucifer?" 

"Nah."

"Nope, a normie like him doesn't deserve it."

"Why are you even asking me?"

"Of course I didn't~ My company is his present!"

"...I spent all my money on food."

"Hah, as if."

Simeon slumped in his seat, feeling like something inside him is slowly smoking up and suffocating him when he remembered this conversation at breakfast. Lucifer was gone when everyone had already woken up. Simeon tried to put himself in his shoes, well, he didn't really need to. He already knew what that felt like. The only person that celebrated his birthday was Michael, and that was about it. And honestly, he was so old that he didn't even care about his birthdays anymore.

But Lucifer... Well, he was too prideful to admit that he felt bad because his brothers didn't give a shit about his birthday. Being an only child, he couldn't know what that felt like. But... Maybe it would be nice if he made a small present for him, just to pass his time and try to make up with him. You know, demons don't always have to emotionless and heartless beings.

He went straight back to HoL after the bell rang and went to the kitchen. His cooking skills were pretty good, since he made food all the time and adjusting to the Devildom cusine wasn't too hard. He was a fast learner. The question is; What was he supposed to do? He knew Diavolo was going to hold a grand party for his best friend, since he saw (while he made his way to RAD) how every one of his servants were rushing, even Barbatos was in an odd hurry. And everyone knew no one could beat Barbatos when it came to cooking and baking.

Oh, and he didn't know Lucifer's favorite food.  
Yeah, that too.

Self-doubt began filling his head even more when he opened the fridge and found nothing edible in there. "...What do I do now? I have no idea what to make for him... Maybe I could make small cookies with these... No, they would taste disgusting. Besides, who in the 3 Realms would put jellied moose nose in a cookie?" Giving up, he pouts and pours a glass of whiskey for himself. It wasn't a good idea to drink during daytime, but he simply chose to ignore that.

He makes a grossed out face at the bitterness of the drink, and wonders if it expired or not. He checked the back of the bottle, and immedietly spit out the alcohol in his mouth all over the counter. This bottle was made by 37 years ago! The bottle was also already opened when he took it, of course it would taste bad! 

"You looked like a windex bottle when you did that." Levi says, staring at him with disgust. Simeon tries to not laugh at that but gives in when he imagines the sound the windex bottle makes whenever you use it. Levi went over to the cabinet and took out a small fruit's knife and began peeling an apple for himself as Simeon took out some paper towels and began cleaning the counter.

"Well, I just realized that whiskey does expire."

"Nah, more like the alcohol in it evaporates. So it tastes bad."

"Are you a drinker yourself?"

"Nope. Only canned beer, sometimes. But I heard Lucifer talking about something like that before... What are you even doing here? The fridge is empty, besides these apples and other unedible stuff." 

"I was going to make something for Lucifer but..." Simeon opens the fridge and shows the contents inside. "I can't really make anything with these."

"Why are you even making anything for him? He didn't do anything for our birthdays... He made sure to bitch quite a lot though." 

Simeon glared at him with both surprise and anger. How could they not know the prizes and the sacrifices his brother made for them? Were they that blind? "He let Beelzebub eat anything he wanted and bought a huge buffet just for him. He also made sure to make all the pillows and blankets at Majolish were at discount. And many other things. You're just being a blind..." He paused, not wanting to insult him by calling him an asshole. "...a blind idiot."

Levi stood in silence for a while before cracking into a smile. It was one of his weird ones, with no real emotion besides amusement behind it. "...I guess. I'm heading back to my room. Don't eat the snacks on that cabinet, they are mine." Levi says and points at the cabinet next to the fridge before leaving with the plate of cut apples on his hand.  
Simeon definetly didn't expect to have a normal conversation with a person like him, but oh well.

"...What am I going to even do?" He says and throws the bottle of whiskey on the empty trashcan, flinching at the loud CRASH it made when it hit the bottom of the bin. It was probably broken, and the liquid poured inside of it. If he didn't do something, the whole house was going to smell like expired whiskey.  
And no one would be happy with that.

"Oh come on! Seriously!?"

He made a weird growl of frustration and looked around if there were any spare trashbags, and found a XL sized black one. He opened it next to the bin, and leaned down next to the trash can. He carefully pulled out the now-wet bag out of the bin with one hand, then quickly out it inside the dry one next to him. It required some time to do that, but he managed.

He then rushed to the big trash containers next to the house and threw the bag inside. He went back, cleaned the insides of the bin to make sure it didn't smell like alcohol, and put another bag inside it. Finally, he set it aside and took a deep breath of relief. For good mesure, he also sprayed the kitchen with a room fragrance he stole from Asmo {because it smelled so good and something inside him told him to do so}.

See, butterfly effect really caused some stupid shit.   
Simeon just threw the bottle inside the trash, and that one move caused him to clean an entire trash bin (the irony) which caused him to loose time, 1 hour to be exact. He had even less time now and he haven't even started ANYTHING yet.

"Dilligence and agility is important, Simeon. Dilligence and agility..." He mumbled to himself, but instead of motivating himself, he felt an aching sensation on his chest instead that made it hard for him to breathe. Those words were still haunting him to this day. The words of his mentors... He rubbed his hands out of reflex. Whenever he moved too slow during a battle practice, or just did something straight up bad, his mentors would slap his palms with a thin, wooden stick or a leather whip as punishment. Well, he did understand why they did it. They didn't want to be cruel to their students, but Simeon really was a stupid kid in his younger years (at least that's what he told himself). He kind of deserved that punishment.

These thoughts didn't help the fact that he flinched everytime he heard a whip or dropped a fucking shampoo bottle in the shower though.

"...Let's go out and shop for ingredients for chocolate and hazelnuts cookies then... and some milk chocolate chips. I hope it won't be too sweet..." 

\---

"Never knew you wanted to do something for Lucifer."

"I just want to make up with him!" Simeon says agressively and puts down the shopping bags on the counter over at the kitchen of the palace. Though at the back of his mind, he just told himself that this was a step to making Lucifer trust him so he could pluck those precious feathers.

Barbatos stared deep into his soul. "Please mind your tone, Simeon." Then pulls out the ingredients from the bags patiently. Simeon on the other hand, freezes, then slumps his shoulders in defeat. A small sigh leaves his lips.

He met him in the supermarket downtown.   
Barbatos was shopping for god knows what when he suddenly saw a miserable and angry looking Simeon at the snacks isle, where the chocolate chip packages were for some reason. When he asked what happened out of politeness, Simeon told him that a man with a disabled daughter asked him if he saw the kid or not, and when Simeon told him she was at the vegetables isle, literally. He got called "a cunt and an asshole" by that man, but he was telling the truth! She really was at the vegetables isle! The man apologised awkwardly to him once he found his daughter but still.

Barbatos find the entire situation quite amusing. Simeon then told him what he wanted to do and asked help from him. Barbatos didn't have any times in his hands at the moment since he was gathering Lucifer's favorite fruits from the shops all around the city, but agreed to help when Simeon said he would do anything he wanted. He had something inside his mind for him later.

"You only need my kitchen?"

"Yes. The kitchen back at House of Lamentation is pretty (shitty) lame." 

"...I underestimated you." Barbatos says and ignores Simeon's offended cries of "What do you mean?". He knew Simeon was a fantastic cook, why did he think he needed help with something as simple as cookies? He asks to himself, and checks his pocket watch. They had 6 hours before the celebration, Simeon could make those cookies under 3 hours, decorating included. This would mean he'd have 3 hours of time to himself, and that alone sounded like heaven (heh) to him.

"You may do as you wish, but don't make a mess and get in my way" He said and paused. "-please."   
Simeon gave him a weird look between smiling and ridiculing, but didn't say anything.

Well, Simeon took the "don't get in my way" command way too seriously and didn't move anything but his hands the whole time, and seemed pretty stiff. He just walked to the oven to put the cookies he made in it, and even did it by walking uncomfortably close to the counter and the walls in his way, giving Barbatos a lot of unnecessary space. Barbatos paused when he realized this and stared when Simeon wasn't looking, questioning what in the fuck he was doing.

"...How did they turn out?" Barbatos said as he finished decorating the cake he made for Lucifer, topped with many delicious fruits. He wasn't going to lie, the cookies smelled pretty good too. Not that he would admit it...

"Hm..." Simeon said and ate one of the smaller ones, and hummed in delight. "Not too sweet, not too bitter. Just the way I wanted them to be! Perfect! Want to try one?" He says and holds out a cookie for him. It was a brown cookie (since simeon added cocoa inside the cookie dough), shaped like a feather (A-N; I was going to type "bird leaf" for a second there) and seemed decently cooked. So Barbatos decided to give it a shot. He took the smallest one instead of the one on Simeon's hand and took a bite out of it, and raised his brows in a pleasant surprise. The cookies were just as good as the ones Barbatos used to make when around 200 years ago. It might not seem much to a demon, but the cooking style and ways change with time. 

In short, they are amazing and heavenly to the average consumer.  
For Lucifer, it would get a nice 8.9/10. 

"...Pretty good. You just need to decorate them now."

"Really?" Simeon clasps his hands together and stares at Barbatos happily, he seemed like a child that just learned they were going to get an extra candy after dinner. Barbatos almost chuckled at the sight, almost. 

"Yes."

"Really?" Simeon's smile grows wider as he questions Barbatos again, and holds his ungloved hand -which makes him freeze from surprise for a second- giving it a squeeze. His eyes were sparkling like they did before, pure and full of hope from just a small praise. His cheeks were coloured in a cute shade of pink, he seemed genuinely happy. He starts jumping slightly while he still had a strong grip on his hand. "You mean it!?"

"I d- I do. Calm down, Simeon." 

Simeon stops and lets his hand go, stratching the back of his head awkwardly, giving him a sheepish smile. "...I'm sorry. I got too excited for a moment there..."

"It's clear you never get praised for your work, so it's fine." Barbatos says with a straight face and returns to his own work, leaving a confused Simeon at the other end of the counter. Did he just insult him, or did he really didn't mind it? This man was so hard to understand. And even though Barbatos did and said everything with a calm, straight demeanor (yeah, fuck the last one), he couldn't help the small smirk on his lips. The face he just made now was simply so cute, that it was dangerous.

But then, again, he would never say that to anyone. 

Simeon just turns back to his own thing and starts to decorate the cookies with icing. First, he coats the front side of the feather shaped ones with black and red icing, then does the same with the horn, star and sun shaped ones. He even made one with a cartoon-ish version of Lucifer and spent extra time in it. He covered the hair with a dark grey colour, and the eyes with a bright red.   
He put a lot of effort into these cookies. That's for sure.   
He waited forna few mote minutes for the icing to dry, then put everything in a cute little black box with a golden ribbon attached to it.

He stood back and admired the box for a bit, repositioning the cookies inside a few times. "...I really did a good job, didn't I..."

"You sound like Lucifer."

"...You guys sure love to compare me to him." Simeon says, not bothering to look at him as he talked. "We are different... The only thing we have in common is the fact that we're both fallen angels. Nothing more."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Barbatos says and puts the cake inside the fridge. "You two are bickering and fighting this much, because you two are way too similar."

"Opposites doesn't always attract, and similarities doesn't always calls for a conflict." Simeon says and glares at him. "...I don't think I should be having any similarities to a person that bashed my head with a bat."

"That is the norm in here, Simeon. People lose their arms or legs when they fight over sports, demons are hostile creatures. The reason why no one bothered you during your stay is because you had My Lord at your side. He made sure you were safe, but now, you are on your own."

"...Can I be honest with you, Barbatos?"

"Of course."

"I hate it whenever you talk with that certainty in your voice." Simeon says as his glare gets nastier.

"My, you've gotten quite bold." Barbatos says. It was unclear what kind of face he was making when he said that, his back was turned at Simeon. "Maybe it is just me but..." He says and turns his head to his side, looking at him with a sinister grin. "You need to be careful with your words. You don't want to lose those useless wings of yours to be pulled out and bashed next, don't you?"

\---

"THAT BASTARD!" Simeon said as he broke the trophies and group pictures that were hanging on Satan's walls. Satan had given him special permission to do that, since he could always repair them with magic. 

"The way he talked down to me... I WANT TO PULL HIS SPINE OUT OF HIS ASSHOLE AND MAKE HIM EAT IT! I WANT TO SLICE HIS STOMACH OPEN! THAT DISGUSTING LIZARD, SINISTER SHIFTY LUMP OF FUCK! Just who are you saying that t" He winched once his pinky toe came in contact with the corner of the cabinet, getting a look of pity from Satan.

"...You alright there?"

"DO I-" He pauses when he remembers Satan's words, and lets out a cry of fury. The small glare from Satan didn't help either. His head was thumping badly as he remembered those words that carved themselves into his mind, word by word.  
"There will be no turning back once I lose my control."  
"Know your place."  
"Never raise your voice at me again."  
"Never."

Holding his head as if he wanted to block the souds of those flashbacks away, he paced back and forth around the room. Satan always told him what to do, what not to do, everyone tried to control him all the time. Everyone looked down upon him, used him as a punching bag or a toy to make fun of! He was sick of it! He just wanted to destroy everything and run away, never looking back. His exchange with Barbatos just made everything worse. From his attitude of superiority, to just straight up being an asshole... But the thing he was the most angry at was himself. He was still a young demon, powerless, he couldn't do anything. That's why everyone used him for their entertainment, or tried to chain him down. He hated that he didn't have the power to destroy these people. He hated that they were born superior to him, and he had to work times and times harder than everyone to even stand a chance of winning. 

He worked, and worked, and worked. But it was all useless, there was no payback. He stayed as the same good for nothing fallen angel that he is. Same for Luke. He was so useless, that he couldn't even protect a small child like him... He lowered his voice and threw himself on the bed, getting loud creaking sounds from it. 

"Do I look okay...?"

"I guess you don't." Satan says, catching the drastic change in the tone of his voice and the fear on his face when he almost screamed at him. He looks around the room. Tored up books and papers were scattered everywhere, unorganized, broken thropies and medals, picture frames... Almost everywhere was a mess, and he did that mess under 7 minutes this time. That was a new record.

"...Good grief. I let you make a mess of this room if you promised to clean up afterwards. But it doesn't look like we can clean it under an hour."

"...Lucy's party is 3 hours later... Let's get dressed up..." Simeon checks his phone inside his pocket and gets up from the bed. He looks over at his own knuckles. They were bruised and slowly getting into a shade of purple. He needed a pair of gloves... Though they didn't hurt when he was throwing punches at the walls and the picture frames, they sure hurt a lot now.

"Do you even have a suit?" Satan asks. "You can always go in your demon form."

"Unfortunately, I don't get cool clothes like you guys do whenever I let my demonic features out. I have a suit, Asmo bought it for me... I'll be over at my room then."

"Why don't you just dress in here? You also need a shower."

"I'm not going to get naked next to you."

"Your bath is the smallest one in the whole house, Simeon. You won't get anything done there... I also need to see your wings, even if it's for a short while."

Simeon paused at that and eventually nodded.  
Satan usually did check-ups on him once a week, just to see how his wings and horns were doing. He also wanted to see if his wings and the muscles on his back were strong enough to carry his body weight yet. That's why Simeon had been working out with Beel in this last couple of months. He wanted to fly during his practice classes like the other demons did. He wanted his wings to be useful. He didn't want to hear comments like Barbatos' anymore.   
Anyway, I'm getting distracted again.  
Since Simeon was Satan's responsibility, he was quite happy with his job. And if Simeon could fly up in the sky for long distances, without getting tired in the future, he would be the proudest man in the world. Maybe even prouder than Lucifer.

After a while, it became their rutine. Satan would examine every part of Simeon's body (pause on that), take some notes, a week would pass, and it would happen again. As much as Simeon enjoyed his touches, he didn't exactly know what their relationship was. They kind of liked each other, but they were also like brothers. And best friends. Maybe teacher and student... Their relationship always changed, and Simeon didn't know what to do with that. Satan was kind to him, and the only decent person in this house. He knew how much fury Simeon felt and tried to ease him up a little when he had the chance, whether it's taking him to a park to pet an affectionate stray cat, or offer to beat the shit out of a few thugs.   
Satan was so nice to him, and he actually took care of him. Simeon didn't know what his life would be like in Devildom without him.

Same with Lucifer. They argued a lot and mostly avoided each other. He knew Lucifer would never make the first move and make him come over his side, and make him beg for forgiveness from him (that's why he made the fucking cookies) They were also best friends before Lucifer fell, but Simeon's trust in him was completely destroyed when Lucifer refused to listen to him around the time of the war. Even though, after a while, Simeon found his mind drifting back to Lucifer, and he would actually long for his presence. He wanted to text him, but he felt too anxious to do it. He wanted to call him, but he didn't know what to say.   
Lucifer was an asshole, but Simeon would think about it for days when he did something simple as holding the door open for him.

At one side, he had his ex-best friend.  
And at one hand, he had his now-best friend.

He felt the anxiety of the whole situation plopping down onto him like a waterfall. 

\---

Simeon stared at his suit from the mirror for a while and adjusted his hair. He looked same as always. He wore a black shirt with a claret red tie, a white waistcoat, a white jacket, and a black pair of pants. His shoes were also black. He finished his simple look by curling the tips of his hair with a curler and some lipgloss. He didn't put too much like Asmodeus did, it was barely noticable but it still looked amazing. He prayed to whatever he believed in that traditional man's clothing didn't had too much details on him and was easy to assemble, where as he felt sorry for women. It must be hard to pick a dress since there was just too many models...

"You look pretty good." His thoughts were interrupted by Satan, who was now standing behind him with his arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

"You look nice too." Simeon returns the compliment and turns around to give him a good look. Satan didn't pull his arms away from him once. He was wearing a beije jacket and waistcoat with white outlines. He had a black shirt and a dark green argyle tie underneath it. His pants weren't a part of the actual suit, they were just a pair of formal looking black jeans. He didn't touch his hair at all, it was still a bit messy. But it added to his charm.

"Oh my..." Simeon couldn't help but sigh in amazement. "...You look amazing."

"You already told me that." Satan smiled and pulled him closer. Simeon could swear he saw a small blush covering his cheeks. 

"Yeah, I said that just to return the compliment..." He said, drawing a laugh out of Satan. "But now that I have a closer look at you... I don't think I've seen someone as pretty as you." Simeon says, getting flustered as he wrapped his arms around Satan's waist. "...It sounds weird coming from me, doesn't it?"

"No. Not at all..." Satan says and brushes his bangs aside to get a better look at him. "...Don't take is wrongly but... You're still as pretty as you were wheb you were an angel. But during that time, I didn't imagine us to be here... Like this." 

"Our lord has mysterious ways." Simeon says and rolls his eyes slightly, earning another chuckle from Satan. He smiles shyly back at him, his grip at his waist was a little tighter now. He felt his heart thump like crazy, as he felt goosebumps all over his body. It was as if someone poured boiling and cold water over his head at the same time. Satan let his hands roam around on his back and looked down at him with a gentle expression, as if he was holding a fragile porcelain doll. But somewhere deep inside his eyes, Simeon could see a tint of... pity? Misery? Adoration, maybe? He didn't know. But he didn't want to think about it now.

They were so close to each other, that Simeon instinctively looked down at Satan's lips, then back at Satan with hesitation and excitement. Crystal blue eyes met emerald green, the only thing they could both hear was each other's heartbeat as they leaned closer. Simeon felt his eyes water slightly and his breath hitched, he wasn't in control of his body, or mind at all, but his eyes never left Satan's. Slowly, their lips almost touched 

Almost.

If it wasn't for a camers's flash and Mammon's yells of "oh shit-shit-uh- um! God damn it!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it aint smut lol  
> Shits aside, i really enjoy the simeon×satan ship but i wanna make a love triangle between lucifer, simeon and satan. Maybe write 2 endings for them. Or fuck it, poly rights.
> 
> I will write scenes like this with lucifer soon 👀👀


	13. Party

"...Mammon." Satan smiles with a murderous intent, slowly. "Would you care to explain why you were trying to take a picture of us?"

Simeon buried his face on Satan's shoulder to hide his burning cheeks. He was so embarassed to let himself seen in such a state, even though he'd seen couples making out countless of times in public restrooms, or bars. He didn't want to let go of Satan's waist, as if he was glued on there and let Satan do the talking.

"U-uuuuh, Satan, hi there... Hehehe... Uh, man, you two were havin' quite the moment there! Haha! I'll just make my leave... Um, you two do some more stuff then! I'm busy ya know!"

"Ooooh no, you're not leaving. You have some explaining to do... You're lucky Simeon is holding me back, or I would've ripped your arm off already." Satan says and locks the door with a simple spell, making Mammon freak out even more.

"L-look, bro... I'll tell everythin', just don't hurt me, kay? Besides, I'm the second eldest! Have some respect for me!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just sit down there and explain." 

"It's simple actually. I was hangin' out with Asmo. He said he was wondering if you two had a relationship or not because you two always acted like love birds and shit. Like ate lunch together, walked to and walked from school together, and Simeon was always holed up in your room. So, Asmo said if I got a picture of you two together, he would give me 92,000 Grimm. So I accepted but... The camera's flash was on..."

Simeon rubbed his forehead in disbelief. "Seriously, Mammon? You better delete that picture right now."

"What!? No way! I'm gettin' that 92,000 Grimm, and there's nothin' you can do about it!"

"It's alright." Satan rubs his back slightly, getting a shocked look from Simeon. "He can do whatever he wants with it. Aren't we already lovers? It would just prove to everyone that you're with me from now on."

"Uh..." Simeon averted his eyes. Since when did he said they were lovers? Hesitation clouded over his mind as he cursed under his breath and looked over at the floor. He was just about to kiss this man for Hell's sake, didn't that mean he liked him? Then why did Lucifer's face popped into his mind the moment Satan said that? Why did he felt so hesitant now? Shit, his heart was pounding again. He felt an anxious knot forming in his stomach. He shifted uncomfortably, as his eyes landed on the camera. 

He needed to destroy that 

He didn't know why this came seemed like the most demonic, disgusting and horrifying thing in the world to him, but that wasn't the point. He slowly pulled his hands away from Satan and took a step away from him. He looked down at the camera one last time before stepping on it with his heel in one swift motion. The weird scratching and clinks it made felt so satisfying to his ears.

Even Satan wasn't expecting that.

"SIMEOOON! No! My Grimm!!" Mammon says and falls onto his knees next to it. He pathetically pulled the pieces together and cried to it, everything inside that camera was destroyed with one step! He wasn't going to forgive Simeon for it for a while! 

"...You really didn't want that picture to be seen, huh?" Satan says, his voice held little emotion in it. Though he didn't sound angry or sad. "Sounds fair. I understand."

Simeon shook his head and went over to the bathroom to wash his face. He was safe now, he just prevented a possible gossip and Asmodeus' endless teasings... That is, if Mammon didn't told about this to Asmodeus. He should threaten Mammon with something later on to keep his mouth shut. But that was a problen for future Simeon. Now, he should focus on dealing with the party and the feathers.

\---

Simeon's plan on pushing Lucifer into a sticky solution to pluck his feathers away had fallen flat that day.  
Because apparently, a certain moron decided to sell the fragrance bottles to a random dealer on the internet and the huge container Beel made was set on fire by Belphie when he threw a pissy fit. 

He read all of the messages on his D.D.D and took a few breaths to prevent himself from squashing his phone with his gloved hands. He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. Well, even if everything was set, he couldn't do anything. Lucifer wasn't home all day. Now he had to find some other way to execute his plan.  
He didn't need to worry. He had long years ahead of him.

He looked at his reflection on the mirror one last time and put his wallet inside the black leather handbag he had with him. It was pretty small, so it wasn't a huge problem to carry it around.

"Alright... The cookies? Check. The lighter? Check. Ciggarets for Lucifer? Check. The phone? Check... What else I could need? Oh, yeah. Some cash is always necessary... I guess working at Doom's Bell for an entire week does come in handy."

"You done?" Satan asks from his door, checking his watch. "We've got 15 minutes."

"It's not like the guest of honor will arrive for an another hour." Simeon says and checks his bag one last time, then closes his door. 

"Alright. Let's go."

The walk to the castle was pleasantly silent. Satan asked about what was in the bag, out of curiosity and he was surprised when he learned Simeon did something for him. He thought Levi was joking when he said Simeon was deadass making cookies for Lucifer of all people, he couldn't help but feel jealous at that. Simeon breathed in the faint smell of smoke and tobacco in his lungs, sighing. It's been a while since he got outside during night time... Devildom was a nice place, but only if you were powerful enough.

They arrived soon enough. The main hall was packed with other guests and servants, all in their demon forms. Though everyone was wearing stylish clothing like him, Simeon couldn't help but feel a little left out. He glanced around the room and soon met with the other brothers, they were all doing their own thing. Belphie and Levi were sitting down over the corner, Asmodeus was flirting with a random waiter, Mammon was stuffing some stuff inside his pockets to sell for later, and Beelzebub was eating all the food like a hungry alligator (wow). 

Satan sighed at the sight of his pathetic brothers and tapped Simeon on the shoulder to inform him that he was going to talk with other guests. He warned him to be careful and watch for his drink if he was going to get any. Simeon nodded and watched him as he left and headed towards a more silent, less crowded part of the room.  
The corner of it to be exact.

He was not in the mood to talk to anyone that night, he was too nervous over his interactions with Lucifer and he was busy, making new plans inside his head to obtain those feathers. He should get them. He should contact Luke and-

Someone called out to him.

He looked up and found a couple journalists approaching him. Plastering a fake smile over his face, he greeted them and asked them if he could help with anything. Since he was the first fallen angel in a few centuries (maybe millennias), a lot of publishers were talking about him and theorising over what could've happened up in the Celestial Realm that could've ended with one of the most important angels up to become a fallen one. Though this never effected his life greatly. People avoided him most of the time. Diavolo just warned him to stay away from these publishers and avoid giving any personal info, so he did that.

The journalists asked some questions that Simeon gave half-assed answers to, and that he didn't think much of. They talked for 15 minutes. 15 minutes of Simeon constantly trying to avoid the important parts of their questions and giving white lies when the situation called for. 15 minutes of journalists trying to harrass him over top secret information or whatever. He got pretty tense and stressed throughout the whole thing, that he finally took a deep breath of relief when those people went away.

"Ugh... Damn newspapers..."

"Looks like you're having trouble." A familiar voice makes him snap out of his daze. Solomon was leaning over the wall next to him, smiling softly(...?). 

"Oh, Solomon... I didn't expect you to be here."

"I travel between the realms constantly. And when I heard it was Lucifer's birthday, I decided to come in." He simply says and fixes his bow-tie. He was wearing a classic black and white suit with a golden, raven wing shaped pin over his chest. "You look amazing." He says and looks over at him intensely, licking his lips.

"Thanks, Asmo picked the clothes... You look stunning too. Black suits you very well." 

"Well thank you, you haven't lost your modesty one bit... How's the feather collecting going?"

"How did you know I was trying to do that?"

"I have ears and eyes everywhere." Solomon says before rolling his eyes slightly. "A student I have a pact with saw you doodling and writing notes about your plans during a class, and he told me about it... You need to be more careful if you want to do what I told you." He frowns and crosses his arms, putting a hand over his chin.

"...I guess so." Simeon smiles apologetically and leans closer to him. "Well, I haven't been able to make a single progress so far. I have no idea what to do... At this rate, I'll have a sneak up behind him and pluck a few while he is throwing a tantrum or something. He guards his back so well though... Ugh, what do I do?"

"That's the beauty of it. You're supposed to use your mind and be ready to take risks when you've got a chance." Solomon smiles a little. "Though if you are really stuck... I would suggest you give me yours with the thousand Grimm first, then take the white ones in his room. So those will be out of your way, and you can focus on Lucifer's... I'm guessing you want to do it then?"

"...I do. I will take his services." Simeon says and gives Solomon's hand a firm shake. Solomon lazily holds his hand back. 

"I guess I'll do as you say. It'll be faster that way..." Simeon smiles and lets his hand go. Both of them turn their attention towards the music that was making it's way to them from the Royal Orchestra on the stage. It was a pleasant and rather romantic piece, many couples started to merge towards the dance floor. Solomon turned to him, bowed down slightly and extended his hand out to him. He had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Would you like to dance with me, my young and fair lady?

Simeon laughs and takes his hand. "I guess so. It'll allow us to talk in peace."

"Come on. Let's put on a good show for Lucifer." Solomon says and drags him to the dance floor, putting a hand around his waist and pulling him closer to himself, holding his hand with the other one. Simeon puts a hand over his shoulder as well, they were standing pretty close now. He could feel everyone's attention on him, and he started to get anxious. He wasn't the best dancer out there, and he was worried if people were actuallg staring at him strangely or not. 

"Relax." He felt Solomon's lips over his ear. "You're too tense. Just enjoy the dance. This is supposed to be fun."

"I was never the type to attend to events like this..." He says, shivering at that tickling sensation over his right ear. It felt so weird, having someone whisper into his ear like that.

"I heard many female angels were dying to dance with you when you did though... I can understand why."

"I'm guessing that was a compliment... Solomon, your hands." Simeon says as he feels Solomon's hands getting lower and lower on his body. His hands were just above his ass at that moment. He felt a little uncomfortable at that. "What? I'm just holding you." Solomon smiles just like a child that was caught stealing a cookie out of the jar.

"Nice try." He says and slaps his shoulder lightly. "Someone might get the wrong idea, please."

"Fine." He says and pulls up his hands back on his waist. 

The rest of the dance went smoothly. They talked for a bit more on the things up in the Celestial Realm, how Luke and Michael has been, how they are supposed to proceed from now on, and other irrelevant things. Embarassing inside jokes, the memories they made together on their exchange year... It was a good time. Simeon could saw the other brothers dancing as well, but what surprised him is that Satan wasn't staring at him like he thought he was. His back was turned, and he seemed focused on the girl in his arms. 

The dance ended, and all the couples around went to their own corners. Solomon stopped him in front of small buffet to grap a bite to eat. Simeon looked around in the table, and grabbed a small slice of chocolate mosaic cake on the table while Solomon just picked a few chocolate covered fruit slices.

"Something's wrong?" Solomon says and puts the fruit inside his mouth when he notices Simeon's gaze from his shoulder. 

"...Well, you see. Satan and I almost kissed in his room."

Solomon stops chewing on his food for a split second before staring at Solomon and gulping it down. "...Go on."

"It was strange. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, I turned around to look at his clothes... Then it almost happened, but we were interrupted when Mammon tried to take a picture of us. He left the flash open, and got caught... Then Satan said "You can keep the picture, since we were already lovers, and it would just show everyone that I'll be with him from now on." to Mammon."

"What did you do after that?"

"I stepped on the camera and destroyed it." Solomon chuckles a little. "I didn't say anything about being lovers..."

"And now things are just awkward between you two. I get it." Solomon nods as he takes another fruit while he thought about what to say. Meanwhile, Simeon ate his cake happily. He always loved chocolate and biscuits... He knew the baker put baby biscuits in these right away. They were so soft, and a bit crumbly, they also tasted very milky. The chocolate wasn't hard, it was so soft that you could turn it into paste if you squished it. The cake was also very cold, probably because if it melted, it would turn into batter again. He sighed sadly...

"...You can use that agganist Satan." 

"Hm?"

"You didn't say you were lovers yet, he just assumed so. And he was right for assuming that." He says and puts down the small fork he used to get the fruits. "No one kisses a person they don't like... It's kind of your fault, in a sense."

"Thank you." Simeon says after he swallowed his bite. And immedietly stuffs his mouth with it again. Solomon didn't care about the sarcasm on his tone and continued. "Though Satan's not stupid. He knew what you were going after when you stepped on that camera... I think he got the message."

"But I didn't want that!" Simeon says and flushes when other people stare at the two. "You might want to lower your voice down." Solomon says, and he nods.

"Who do you even like?"

"That's why this whole thing happened in the first place." He says and slumps his shoulders. "I have no idea either... Sometimes, I think Satan is beautiful. Sometimes, I think Lucifer is beautiful. And sometimes, I hate both of them. I'm sick of it."

"You don't have to push yourself." Solomon shrugs. "I know it seems like you have to make a desicion right away, but you don't. You didn't say anything to either of them... You have many years ahead of you. Though there is one thing I must warn you about."

"I guess so... What is it?"

Solomon gets closer to him, their noses were almost touching. "You shouldn't form a relationship at this point in time, especially with the student council until you're done. If Lucifer learns what you're up to, you might get arrested for contacting the old man's lands real easy... No one has the permission except the Royal Family."

\---

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention for a bit?" Diavolo's voice echoes through the whole ball room. He was standing tall over the huge stairs in his demon form, wings open with pride and magnificence. The guest of honor was right beside him.

"I hope you've been enjoying the show tonight. I give my most heartfelt thank you's to our Royal Orchestra Team for providing us with such lovely melodies to dance to, and our talented cooks and servants for making the delicious food you've been feasting on this entire time..." 

All the servants, cooks and the Orchestra team had huge smiles over their faces. A few servants highfived each other quietly and congratulated themselves.

"As you may know, this whole feast is made for one person tonight, and I believe he deserves much more than this. Much more... However, we will settle with this party for tonight. I would like you to congratulate our guest of honor for leaving another year he spent in this world behind, our beloved Morningstar."

"I can almost feel the sexual tension from here." Asmo says to himself, standing next to Simeon. "Just look at his face~ I'm sure he would've devoured Lucifer already, if it wasn't for the whole audience... Well, if it was me, I wouldn't have cared one bit."

"'Cuz you're a slut." Mammon says jokingly.

"You have a point." Asmodeus smirks and turns back to Diavolo. He stepped aside to leave room for Lucifer. 

Simeon felt something tighten in his chest the moment he laid his eyes on him. Colour shoot up to his cheeks right away, and his eyes widened.  
Lucifer looked divine.

4 raven wings that looked exactly like his were extending out from his back with glory, obviously Lucifer's most prized possessions. His black, almost reddish and smooth horns merged out from his skull and sat on his head like a crown. He wasn't wearing regular ball clothing like the rest of the guests, he was wearing the clothes he wore whenever he drew his demonic features out. With his golden chain belt, and the patterns of a peacock's feathers at the tips of his cloak, his jacket that had 4, diamond shaped buttons and his collar with the same peacock feather patterns all over it like an elegant necklace, and his black and white cape that covered him from his shoulders to halfway his back, with the last two feathers on the sides of the cape.

His crimson eyes showed a lot of emotions that were hard to name. No one knew what he was thinking when he looked at the faces of his guests. He, on the other hand, was disgusted. 

Most of these guests were there, just for formality's sake. They were faceless, lifeless puppets in his eyes. None of them had anything intresting about them. They were just there to stand... Just to give him fake smiles in the hopes of getting noticed by him. As much as that filled his dark and cold heart with pride, he was still disgusted. 

Among the crowd, there were only a few people he cared about. Maybe his brothers... Maybe Solomon, he said him in the hallway a while ago. 

But a figure that was standing there caught his attention first. Maybe it was because he was one of the few people dressed in white. Maybe it was his hair, since it was a little long for your avarage male and it seemed like it was a little curled. Maybe it was the way he seemed so out of place and anxious, or bored. Or maybe, it was his glossy, plump lips with his beautiful, sky blue eyes. 

Who knows?

That's a sentence we use quite often in here.   
Because nothing in life truly makes sense, and cannot be understood that easily.

Just like his attraction to this former angel. For some reason, he could still imagine him with his white wings. The wings that radiated light all around him... They were almost as bright and magnificent as his own wings, when he was an angel. But sadly, no one noticed that about him.

"Maybe they will understand his worth better now. Heaven would never be the same again, without him." Something at the back of his mind told to him. "Of course." He agreed with himself. He stared directly into Simeon's eyes for a while before Diavolo put a hand over his shoulder, signaling him go start his mini speech that could be summed up as "Thank you everyone, for coming today and celebratinf my birthday with me, and I hope you will have a great evening."

After the whole speech and celebration was done, which felt like pure torment, he went over to the lake to get some fresh air. He loved this part of Devildom. This lake always remained undisturbed, peaceful... And the stars always shined brightly in here. 

Breathing in the smell of charcoal that was coming over from the kitchen away, he slowly exhaled and allowed his mind and vision to drift away between the sight in front of him, and his own thoughts, with his memories. He forgot how old he was at this point. So, whenever people asked, he would say 5 or 6 thousand. Since that was the time when he fell.

"Lucifer." Diavolo's stood next to him and wrapped his arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

"I simply wanted to relax a bit... You?"

"I was curious as to where you were." He says, and plants a small kiss on his cheek. "Was the party too boring for you?"

"No, no... It wasn't. I'm grateful for it." Lucifer says, slightly nuzzling in his arms in a pathetic attempt to hide his slightly blushing face. "It's just... I needed some space to breathe. It's crowded in there."

"I understand... Next year, we'll do something less extravagant then."

"You really don't need to. I'm happy on my own."

"I'm afraid something as important as your birthday, can't just pass like something ordinary, my dear Samael."

"Don't call me that, it brings back bad memories." Lucifer sighs and leans on him, smiling a bit. "I appreciate the offer though."

"Hm..." Diavolo crooks his head into Lucifer's neck and withdraws his wings and horns. "Still. I want to give you a wonderful cellebration each year. Just like how you deserve it..." With that, Diavolo cups Lucifer's cheek inside his warm hands and plants a kiss on his soft, rosy pink lips. Lucifer gladly takes the offer, and puts his hands on his Diavolo's tie.

Simeon watches the whole show behind a tree and smiles. He knew multiple partner relationship among demons were common, whether it sexual or romantic. But it was still kind of awkward to think that Diavolo had more than 2 partners at this point in time, while he kissed Lucifer so gently like that. He stared at the small box in his hands, and then back at those two.

Normally, he would just leave them alone and respect their privacy. But something inside him told him to stop right there. He wanted to talk fo Lucifer, he didn't have a proper conversation with him in months! He couldn't let his embarassment -and Diavolo- ruin his chance to talk to Lucifer privately... And maybe apologize. It wasn't his fault, but whatever. 

Simeon hides the box behind himself and clears his throat, catching both of their attention. Diavolo pecks Lucifer on the lips one last time and turns to Simeon.

"Hello there, Simeon. Did you need something?"

"Lord Diavolo, sorry to interrupt but... I need to have a talk with Lucifer. Right now. Is it alright with the two of you?"

Diavolo and Lucifer look at each other in confusion before letting each other out of their arms. "Of course." Lucifer says, and Diavolo nods, going back inside the ballroom. He gave them a look before completely leaving them alone. Lucifer awkwardly shifts in his place and stares at Simeon.

"What do you need?"

"Lucifer, I..." Simeon gulps and tries to calm his racing heart down. "I... I wanted to talk to you. We've been avoiding each other for so long, well, a few months but that still counts. I wanted to talk to you."

"Couldn't you wait until tomorrow?" Lucifer asks coldly, and turns away from him. "...I was busy."

"Lucifer. I came here because I wanted to apologize to you."

"For what? I was the one that attacked you... Why would you want to talk to your attacker?" Lucifer says. Diavolo must've yelled at him too much during that night, considering his hurt expression. "It's easier for us to stay distant, Simeon. I have nothing left to do with you."

"Lucifer. Don't make me angry." Simeon takes two steps at him and stops. "I am apologizing, because I provoked you to do it. And I also started the fight by jumping on you, even though I don't remember too much. I do remember feeling pretty animalistic that day, like I needed to kill to survive..." Simeon takes a shaky sigh before continuing. "But that's not the case. Being a wrath demon doesn't change anything, I am still me! I'm still your brother, Lucifer! I felt like I needed to hurt living things so I could live, I felt like I needed to act like a demon, but... But that's simply not the case. When I realized this, I figured out I needed to talk to you. And... I don't know, beg for forgiveness from you! Even though I doubt the creator up above, and I have no faith left in the Celestial Realm, I'm still me! Being an angel or a demon isn't a part of my personality, it's simply a label. And I still want to be on good terms with you, Lucifer. I don't want to throw our relationship away, just because of some stupid fight!"

"That stupid fight could've killed you. I'm far stronger than you, Simeon. For Hell's sake, just get out of my life... I don't want to hurt you and have another fight with Diavolo." Lucifer could feel his façade slowly breaking apart. Terrified that his own feelings would come out, he held hugged himself, as if he wanted to hold himself together. He withdraw his horns and wings to get a better control of himself.

"It's not like you'll kill me the moment we make up Lucifer." Simeon says and takes a step at him.

Lucifer sighs and looks at him in a tired manner. "...What exactly do you want?"

"Tell me why you've been avoiding ne this whole time."

"...Let's sit down somewhere first."

\---


	14. Dark Sun

They decided do sit down on their coats under one of the huge trees by the lake. Simeon was a little sad that his perfectly, almost blindingly white coat was going to get green and brown blotches all over it by the time they were going to be done. As if reading his mind, Lucifer agreed to put his own one on the floor and let them both sit. Simeon tried to refuse first but Lucifer had already pushed him down on the coat. 

Simeon chuckled a bit and offered him a cigarette when Lucifer patted his pants' pockets to find his own and sighed in frustration. "You smoke?" Lucifer asks and takes one.

Simeon takes his pale blue lighter out of his bag and lights up his own. Then puts his hand on the back of Lucifer's by neck, getting closer to him. He touches the tips of their cigarettes together and stays for a few seconds, lighting up his as well. Lucifer sucks the smoke in and exhales deeply. Then chuckles. "When have you become so bold like that?"

"Times changes people..." Simeon holds the ciggatette between his fingers. "Though... I think I'm not going to lie myself anymore. I've caused everyone around me quite the distress, and..." He pauses for a second to take a whiff of the cigarette as well. "I fooled myself and let myself drown in my own, new, demonly desires. And I only realized that after I got tired of it. I feel horrible.

"Black never suited you anyways." Lucifer gave him one of his usual smiles, you didn't know if it was fake or not until you've came to know him closely. Simeon, on the other hand, knew Lucifer better than Diavolo [Why specifically him?]. He just forgot that fact and made himself believe that it was Lucifer who'd changed, not himself. He needed to act normal... Once again.

"Thank you for your input." Simeon draws a chuckle out of Lucifer with his response and smiles at his beautiful face. Rather than being handsome, Lucifer was really cute when he smiled, especially cute when he laughed because of him. "So...Let's talk." He says and puts a hand over his shoulder. "I'm listening you. Pun intended."

"A clever joke you've got there." Lucifer pokes Simeon's head lightly with his index finger and begins talking.

"I think we should establish why I attac ked you in the first place... Just a reminder, it's hard for me to admit these, I am the Avatar of Pride and it goes agganist my nature to admit that I am wrong, or mistaken. So, I want- no, *order* you to not speak about any of this with other people."

Simeon nods and brings the cig up to his lips. Whatever they speak in there, stays there.

"Very well... The reason is more complicated than you think. It all started when I heard from Mammon that you weren't back yet. It was well past dinner time, and your phone was also turned off. We were... No, I was worried about you. The others simply wanted you back as soon as possible so I wouldn't scold them for losing you on your first few weeks in Devildom. I thought something terrible happened to you. You were weak, a lower rank demon or demoness could've easily destroyed you if they wanted to. It wasn't the only reason why I was worried though. I thought it was my fault for not keeping a close eye on you. I thought I couldn't protect another person that was important to me... 

"Just like Lilith." Simeon said subconsciously.

"Yes... Just like Lilith." Lucifer said, obviously in pain. "I thought I lost you, and it was my fault. I couldn't live with another tragedy like that... I would rip my own wings off and accept the fate as a lower being than a human as my punishment. Because I..." He swallowed, trying to shut his instincts, who'd been screaming at him to stop talking, up for a while. 

"...You love me?" Simeon asked with an emotion that is hard to name in his tone. It could he excitement, it could be happines, or it could be shock. Maybe even sadness. It wasn't clear. Lucifer sighed and shook his head, causing stings deep inside Simeon's heart like it was being stabbed with tiny needles. Lucifer brought the ciggarete up to his lips again.

"It's still way too early to say that. Even I am not sure... I don't want to accept it. You were an angel up until a few months ago. And I've been a demon for centuries. You... are weak. While I'm Diavolo's right hand man. I don't think it's possible for us to be together, however, you are also important to me on a personal level, Simeon. It's very unlike me to say this but, I am confused, seriously confused. Why are you making me feel this way?" 

He takes a huge breath and allows himself to cool down. 

"Anyway. Back to the topic at hand... I felt concerned for you because of everything I listed. And when we find you, sitting under that tree like you didn't have any care in the world I... got furious. You made me, the very embodiment of pride, feel all those annoying thing and you were just sitting under a damn tree all this time. I got both relieved and angry, and decided to take my frustration out of you when you greeted me like nothing had happened... It's funny how I was worried about you and wanted to keep you safe in the palm of my hand, but then decided to attack and almost crush your skull next."

"I find that pretty curious as well." Simeon says and holds his head instinctively. There was still a scar there, a small, purple-ish spot. It had a very dull pain to it, most of the time he didn't even noticed it. Lucifer's chest tightenes at this gesture. He'd blamed him with his explanation so far, but didn't say anything about himself, or apologized. 

It was the time to turn the blame at himself now. 

"Fuck this pride of mine." He says and pulls off his glove, putting a gentle hand over where Simeon's scar is, and caresses that spot ever so gently. It was almost like he was an angel again, staring at him with a such adoring look inside his eyes. "It has always been my downfall... It's just like the dark sun. Wherever it touches, it blisters and cracks... Leaving me all alone with my regretful thoughts in the starlit sky."  
Simeon leans to his warm touch and turns his head towards his hand to kiss his palm. He was sure that Lucifer blushed a little when he did that.

"I...What did I do to deserve such kindness from you?" Lucifer asks in shock. "You have every right to punch me now."

He smiles gently -lowkey lazily- at him and holds Lucifer's hand, which was still rested on his head.

"I've already forgiven you, Lucifer. It's what a decent person would do."

Lucifer's lip quivers a little at this response, and he tries to pull his hand away, turning his head to the side to hide his tearful eyes. His own father hadn't shown mercy to him, but this former angel did? Why did that made him feel this many emotions? It was overwhelming for him, too many feelings at once for him to handle. Simeon holds his hand before he pulls it away and gives it a small squeeze.

"Look at me please." He hears him say, but doesn't react, closing his eyes tightly. "It's not a shameful thing to show emotions, Lucifer. I thought you knew this." 

"It is... in my book."

"We need to tear that page off then." Simeon plants another kiss at his hand, making him shudder lightly at the touch. His lips were incredibly soft and warm, it felt like fire agganist his skin. "We won't be able to talk if you act like this..."

Lucifer finally gathers enough courage to look at him, as a sign of breaking his walls in front of him. His face was flushed, and small, sparkly tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks. 

They looked at each other's souls for what seemed like an eternity. Simeon saw a completely new, more alive version of Lucifer before his very eyes. This Lucifer trusted him enough to let the thick, concrete walls around him fall down. Lucifer felt the same way as well. He couldn't believe this was the man he took care of many, many years ago. He couldn't believe anyone would make him feel this way. While Lucifer felt so small and somewhat protected under his gaze, Simeon felt weird for feeling this strong all of a sudden.

"This... is not like us at all." Lucifer says and sniffles a little before smiling, wiping his wet cheeks. He stares at his mostly burnt out cigratte and throws it away, crushing it under his heel. "This is really not..."

"Are you that surprised though? Our lives are a huge mess. You are cursed with your pride and guilt, and I'm damned with this denial and fury." Simeon smiles at him as well and does the same, linking their arms toghether. "We really need to get our shit together."   
Lucifer chuckles as a response and puts his head on his shoulder. His neck hurt a bit since Simeon was shorter than him, but he didn't care. It felt kind of soothing to that. He couldn't help but give a small kiss on Simeon's neck, making him squirm a little. Simeon was really ticklish from his neck.

"It feels weird when you do that."

"That's exactly why I did it." 

"Rude." Simeon said, but Lucifer knew he didn't exactly mean it. 

However, all good moments must come to an end. Life goes on after all. 

The sound of a thunder further away from them startled them both, as they looked at each other in surprise. "I think we should head back now." Lucifer says and gets up, giving one last stroke on Simeon's arm. He extended his hand out to him snd helped him up. Then, he got his own jacket. It was hard to see if it had any stains on it or not, since it was moslty black, but it was definetly dirty. Simeon felt a little guilty and offered his jacket as they went inside the castle again, but Lucifer refused the offer.

"By the way, what is that box?" Lucifer finally asks, putting his phone inside his pocket after he checked the clock. Simeon's eyes catched the small phone charm on it. He was surprised he still kept that. It's been a year ever since the exhange... 

"I didn't know what to give to you, so I made cookies. Though I'm guessing you already ate something... Do you want them?"

"I can't turn a present down, so thank you... This is one of the few proper gifts I've recieved today."  
Simeon didn't know if he should feel bad or proud as he gave the box to Lucifer. He opened the box and took one cookie from it. He studied the cookie's shape for a while, it was a red feather, and bit into it. Under Simeon's unpatient eyes, he swallows his bite. 

"Did Barbatos helped you make these?"

"No. I just borrowed his kitchen."

"Hm." Lucifer takes one more cookie and stares at it. This one was the biggest one, with his face drawn on it.

"Is this supposed to be me?"

Simeon smiles, a little embarassed. "Yeah... I know it looks stupid- no, really stupid..." He emphasizes on the "really" part. "Though it was fun to decorate." 

"Not at all, it's amusing to think I would eat a cartoonish version of my own face ever since that sticker drama, but the idea is cute... The decoration isn't bad at all. You should be proud of your work instead of insulting it." He says and pauses. "And if you genuinely think it's bad, you should focus on getting better." 

He breaks the cookie in half, giving one half to him. Simeon declines the offer first {is this the day of declining offers or something?} but when Lucifer doesn't take his hand back, he takes it and starts nimbling on it. 

"I guess... It's easier to say though. I don't like baking that much."

"Shall we head back? If we don't hurry up, we'll get wet under this rain." Lucifer says and extends his arm out at him.

"...Of course." Simeon says and links their arms together, once again. "Hey, Lucifer..." 

"Hm?"

"Happy birthday."

Operation "Deal with Satan and Lucifer. Make up with Lucifer to gain his trust. Have good relations to Satan." has been successful! He can get it off of his things to do list now.  
He was a little worried about Diavolo and Satan, but he wanted to ignore that worry for now. He could deal with it once shit fucks up.

\---

The next thing on his to do list was: "Adjust to the demon life. Make up with Belphegor and Asmodeus." Just to get that out of the way. Belphegor seemed extra suspicious of him doing something illegal [He was right.] and that wasn't good at all. He needed to clear his name ["You're doing something illegal Simeon. Quit acting like you are innocent."] and talk to him.

Well, the best way to do that is to actually hang out with them.  
He was sure nothing weird would happen.  
Right? :)  
Of course, he was wrong. Because he was sitting butt-ass naked in Asmodeus' bathtub with Asmo and Belphie in it. Asmo didn't even let him keep his underwear, claming "It would totally ruin the relaxation process!". He honestly didn't know if he should laugh or cry, because he didn't imagine his first time taking a bath with someone else {besides using a bath house [at least you would wear a towel around your waist when you go to a bath house]} would be like this. Nothing good would come out of it if an attic racoon, a horny monkey, and a possible psychopath sat down in a bath tub together.

They didn't even stand 5 feet away from each other.

"This is awkward." Belphegor says pulls his knees to himself. "Do we seriously have to sit naked?"

"Belphie, in old times -and this is still the case in some eastern countries- bathing together would help people to socialize. So I think this is the perfect oppoturnity to get to know each other better. Do you want to sit in a soggy underwear?" Asmodeus says and shudders at the thought. "Disgusting..."

"Yeah, Everyone knows that. But I don't wanna sit with my balls out next to any of you."

"I think it's a little too late to say that..." Simeon says quietly and gets a glare from Belphie. Demon or not, Simeon was still sensitive about his own nudity. He didn't like exposing his body too much, which is ironic considering what he wore during his exchange year. His shoulders made many demons question their sexuality.

"...Hey, your hair has grown." Belphie says all of a sudden and tugs at the strands a bit. His hair was noticeably longer, but not too much. The curls at the very tips of it were slowly going away too. Turns out, he had straight hair. Which he refused to accept, he made himself believe that he had beautiful wavy locks all this time.

"Really? Didn't notice it."

"Are you gonna cut it?"

"Not on my watch. His hair is beautiful, it would be a shame if we cut it!"

"I literally can't see anything because of my bangs, and you don't let me tie them backwards with a pobby pin." Simeon couldn't help the irritated tone on his voice, though his face was smiling. This caught Belphegor's attention, and made him smirk a little while Asmodeus whined and barked at him. 

"Satan's antics are rubbing to you, ever realize that?"

Both of them stopped arguing and stared at Belphie.

"Really?" Asked Simeon, after a small hesitation. "I... didn't know. Wonderful, I guess..."

"You don't want to be like him? Didn't you idolized him?" Asmodeus used this oppoturnity to get closer to him. He clinged on his arm and put his head on his shoulder, sighing in amazement at his delicate body. He licked his lips with many sinful thoughts going around inside his head. "No, I just... Things are weird between us. Ever since Lucifer's birthday. Can you fall in love with two people at once? I feel really shameful about it... Since they both hate each other. I'm not sure which one is my friend and which one is the one I love." He looked down in shame. "I feel like an idiot..."

Asmodeus put his finger over his lips and looked at him with an odd gentleness all over his face. "Multiple partners are not your thing?"

"In heaven, that kind of thing is completely forbidden. We were told to report it immedietly if we saw anything like that... As for me, I'm not sure. I feel stupid for even thinking like this." Simeon chuckled sweetly and looked away, but yelped when Belphegor smacked his thigh under the water.  
"You shouldn't think like that. Don't let the Celestial Realm haunt you anymore." He says and rests his hand on his thigh."Both Lucifer and Satan doesn't care if you love them both, but having their nature, both of them will try to pry you away from each other. Just to be petty... Be careful."

"Saying that is like; Oh, you are going to kill yourself? Be careful." Asmodeus rolls his eyes and looks at him, still leaning on his shoulder. "Baby, look. People won't label you as a slut or anything for loving them. Love... is a pure thing. It's ironic for me to say that, I know."

"It's even more ironic if you think Simeon isn't an angel."

"Shut up for a second." Asmodeus scoffs and continues, ignoring his brother's nasty stares. "As much as I hate Uriel and charm people, I haven't lost my ability to feel love. Same goes for you. The love you feel for them has no ill intention behind it, you simply love them. And that's not a bad thing, you don't need to tire yourself with these thoughts. Nobody will, and should tell you how to feel."

"Thanks..." Simeon didn't know what else to say, so he just nodded and looked up to the ceiling above. "...Do you have to put roses everywhere in your room? All the time?"

"Roses symbolize many beautiful things, so of course they will be in my room! Although some people don't know how to appreciate them..."

Belphie snorted at Asmodeus' response and turned to Simeon, who looked at him with a weirded out look on his face. He wondered if it was because Asmodeus lowkey insulted Simeon, or if he was disgusted by the sound he made. Though either way, he didn't give a shit. "I remember the time when he brought a witch home and she turned out to have a flower allergy. She said "I have a flower allergy, you want me to see jesus?"n then slammed the door on his face and left."

"She sounds like a smart young woman."

"SIMEON! She almost ruined my beautiful face, how could you say that!?"

"You won't die if there is a red hand print over your face for 15 minutes, Asmodeus."

Belphegor just watched them as they fought and leaned back in the tub with his usual shit eating grin for a while. Soon, a silence took over the room as everyone ran out of ideas to talk about. They sat in there in silence and washed their bodies. Simeon thought this was a good idea to talk about the recent fight he had with these two and apologize. "...So..." He said and cleared his throat, catching both men's attention. He refused to look at them both and turned his back to reach out to the shampoo. It was strangely peach and honey scented.

"The reason why I asked to hang out together is -I didn't asked to sit naked in a tub with you all but whatever-, I wanted to apologize for the fight we had a while ago. You know, I shouldn't have told you two hoe to treat your own brother... It was lowly of me." He said and poured the shampoo over his head, massaging his scalp. The embarassment from nudity was long gone at this point, since water mostly covered everything up becaude of the lighting inside there.

"Simeon, why did you turn away from us?" Asmodeus said a teasing tone in his voice. "Embarassed?"

"Must you always hit the nail on the head?" Simeon smiled bashfully, though no one saw it. He noticed that another change inside him that was hard to get rid of was having trouble with apologizing [a-n: I hate english so much]. He didn't have trouble with taking a step back and actually apologizing in the past, but for some reason, he felt embarassed now. He couldn't look at someone in the eye while he apologized, felt himself getting more and more annoyed as long as he stayed there, and got especially annoyed when the other party didn't forgive him.

He went all the trouble of giving a decent apology and the other person had the audacity to not forgive him?  
Really?  
Maybe he was more prideful than he looked.

Belphie sighed and went towards him, hanging his arm over his shoulder. "Look, I got mad because you pressed the issue. You are totally right about the last thing you said, it's not your job to tell us how to treat Lucifer since you don't know what happened between us before... But it's not like we didn't do anything wrong as well. Right, Asmo?"

"Yeah." Asmodeus came closer to his side and ran his hands through his head, washing his hair for him. "I'm sorry for saying you are full of shit and... making fun of you in general, love. It wasn't charming for me to do that at all."

"Same... I also shouldn't have told you to know your place, since you aren't worth any lesser than us." Belphie gave a small smile at him and let him go, feeling a little awkward.

"Fine..." Simeon pushed Asmodeus' hands away softly and turned on the water. As the water from the showerhead rinsed the shampoo and the body soap off of him, he refused to look at them once again and closed his eyes. "Apology accepted. Let's not talk of this anymore, apologizing is awkward enough is it for me... Asmo, quit looking at me like that."

"Your eyes are closed, how did you even notice me?" Asmodeus says, from his tone of voice, it was clear that he was smirking.

"I can feel it. Now if you'd excuse me... We can hang out later. I'm heading off to my room."

"Oh, Simeon. Wait." Belphie holds him by his wrist as he tried to walk away. "Lucifer got some honey from the human world. He's gonna use it on a desert he's gonna make for Diavolo, it's really expensive. If you wanna eat some of it, do it before Lucifer and Beel comes back."

And with that, Simeon ran straight to Asmodeus' room, where is soare change of clothes were, put them on, and dashed to the kitchen in light speed.  
All for the sake of some honey.  
And with this, the second operation was complete.  
It was simpler than he thought.


	15. Sickness

"How have you been doing?" The woman asks as she made two flower crowns with the white lillies surrounding them. Her long and skillful fingers entertwined each flower with patience, without making any errors. "You can see everything I do." Simeon says in a flat tone and sits beside her. He still couldn't look at her face for some reason, whenever he tried to, his eyes hurt. 

They were at a flower hill with thousands of lillies and metal bars surrounding them this time, instead of a completely white room with colourful and shiny... objects, floating around like they didn't have a care in the world.

Each metal bar had engravings on them. At first, Simeon thought they were just gibberish, but upon closer inspection, he realized these engravings were written in both the Celestial Realm language, and Arabic, along with Hebrew scattered everywhere. The texts talked about a certain type of person in a religious perspective; Hypocrites.  
He knew Celestial Realm was mostly ruled with christianity, but certain parts of heaven were ruled by muslims and jews. So it would make sense that these engravings were in those languages as well. But this place wasn't heaven, it felt less divine than it. Only then, he realized that these metal bars were prison bars that extended hundreds of meters from the ground to god knows where, and it was impossible to go past them, even through each bar had a good 100 meters between them. An invisible (more like translucently golden) barrier was preventing from anyone going outside or coming inside.

He paid more attention to the engravings and began reading them out of curiosity. These weren't taken from the bible, the quran, or the torah. This was just plain text.

"A faithful man, loved by all creation, once stood on the top layers of heavens and carried the armor on his shoulders with pride.  
However, the day of his doom came soon after he let his pride consume his divine soul, making him drown in humanly desires.  
An angel's soul must be pure, clean, and divine for the entirety of his time alive, came as an unspoken rule, and he was soon stripped away from his armor and wings, along with the golden halo like a crown over his head, showing the ugliness inside.   
A creature so ugly and horrifying, that no one wanted to believe it was him.  
Along with everyone that fought agganist our lord, he fell as well, for the sake of one person only.   
A woman from his own blood.  
Drowning in their own despair, only their screams of forgiveness could be heard from heavens.  
Soon, they were forgotten.  
But a thought in an angel's head began curcilating after that.  
This was a small thought, almost at the length of an apple seed.   
However, an apple seed can grow into a giant tree with enough time.  
"Tell us, our beloved creator." He said without realizing it.  
"Is an angel truly that different from a human?  
Is a demon truly that different from a human?  
What is the line that makes us this different?  
Can we really separate good and bad, like black and white?"  
Going agganist our father's word, he was punished acordingly too.  
But instead of a desire he could never fufill completely in his life-time,  
He was given uncertainty, fear, and denial.  
What path should he chose?  
He didn't know at all, and considered living on for the rest of his life like this, debating on everything inside his head and driving himself into an unpleasant end; Insanity.  
But, one day, he decided to stop his own suffering abruptly.   
He refused to obey the fate that was given to him with his name.  
And accepted his new self completely, making himself free of his pain just a little.   
Tell us, our father.  
Is there any meaning to punishing this child longer?  
Or...  
Are you even there anymore?"

Simeon agreed to take place in this exchange program for this exact reason. He wanted to figure out if there was a huge gap between these 3 dominant races.   
And the answer he got?  
Nothing.  
The only difference they had was... Wings. Horns. Or the lack of those, along with power. They all had the same minds. Just different bodies. He had been thinking about this a lot, ever since his conversation with Lucifer.   
Sometimes, he wondered.  
What if creation of universe in the first place was a mistake? Or, what if it was just a bad idea overall?  
Why did god even create everything, if he knew massive wars and crisises would happen? What is the meaning of fate then? Or why did heaven and hell exist in the first place?   
It was either a terrible idea for him to read Satan's philosophy books, or he had way too much empty time on his hands.

"I suppose I do." The woman sighs, putting the newly made crown over Simeon's head. "You've grown so much, Simeon."

"...Who even are you?"

"Can't tell you that yet." The woman shrugs and looks over at the bars on the distance. "So this is what you feel like, huh... A peaceful prison."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I told you that the state of this place reflects your mind?" The woman says and returns back at him, a white hue surrounding her face. "This is how you feel like. Most of the lillies in here are dying, only the ones on the top are alive... But the ones below are slowly healing. And there are many prison bars. The world outside of these bars look chaotic and scary, but the inside of here... It's peaceful."

"It's like I have a world on my own then." He says and touches the soft and smooth petals of the lillies. "...It's weird. To be in here."

"Want me to show you something?" Despite of not seeing the woman's face, Simeon was sure she was smiling. "Don't tell anyone I did it though."

"We'll see about that." Simeon says and frowns, curious. "What do you want to show me?"

"Your little friend. How he is doing up there."

His eyes widen at that, jumping on the woman and tugging on her white robe. "Show me!" He eagerly says, begging her. "I will give you anything you want! Just show me my brother!"  
At this point, he is ready to do anything just to see how he is doing. He was assigned with watching him during their time in Devildom and making sure he did well, and it hurt his chest to not knowing how he was. Was he eating well? Sleeping well? Going to school? Was be getting bullied because of him? Did he felt lonely? Or worse, did they brainwashed him?   
His eyes welled up with pearly tears as he spoke, as his mind overflowed with a brotherly love and worry.

She puts her hands over his shoulders, to calm him down.   
"Look... I know it is hard for you. But you need to get your emotions together. Take a few deep breaths." 

Simeon did as he was told as she pushed him aside a little, before bringing a glass mirror with marble outlines, white and red. He was calm now, he didn't even know it was possible for him to feel this shitty in dreams.

"...You ready?" She says and puts the mirror down on the grass.

"I am." Simeon nodded and paused. "...I want to thank you. For this, I mean. How may I call you?"

"Sister would be fine." The woman shrugs. "I am not a nun, but it's the only thing I can think of right now."

"Well then, Sister it is." Simeon wiped his eyes and looked at her, as much as his eyes hurt. 

"Alright. Now, eyes on the mirror." She says and pulls out a liquid from her robe. It was in a geometrical white box, decorated with pearls and small gold pieces around it. She opened the cap, and poured a few drops of a shiny solution on the mirror. The mirror formed circles around the drops as if it was made from liquid, and soon, those circles began forming an outline of a child, sitting on a bench with a newspaper in his hands.

"...This is him." Sister points at the child in the mirror. "He is still studying at his school, but he is in a different class. People have been avoiding him ever since your arrest... He'd been questioned as well, though they didn't torture him physically."

"Is... Is he doing alright?" Simeon's heart crushed at how lonely he seemed. Tears creeped up again, rolling down his cheek. He made no effort to wipe it off.

"..." Sister stood silent, and changed the view. This time, the mirror focused on the newspaper he was reading. It was the paper that had his public execution as the headline.  
He looked pathetic in that picture. His hands were tied on his back, and his eyes were blindfolded as he stood over at the border of Devildom and Celestial Realm. Michael was giving a speech during this photo.

It was weird fo face with his angel form once again.

"He'd been reading this ever since you left, since this is your only picture left open to the public. The rest are either burned or kept closed inside the archives closed to the public." She said, with a genuinely sad face. "He keeps this in his bag and reads it all the time, though he's gotten in trouble for it once in school. After that, others stopped approaching him... He is just hoping to become a high ranking official and visit Devildom as an embassador in the future, but that day is far away."

"...He won't turn into a rebel, right?"

"Not for another couple thousand years, no. But after that... He will finally agree that Heavens are not what they used to be. This was a wake-up call for him."

Simeon looked inside the mirror once more. It was focused on his face now. Poor boy had a very empty look over his face, but tears threatended to fall ever so and then. "I'll come there one day, don't worry." The child said and hugged the newspaper in his hands, wiping his face with his sleeve. "Don't worry..."

\---

Isn't this great way to start his day? He was crying and drooling on his pillow when he woke up. 

He tried to get up and wipe his face, but his arms didn't have the necessary energy to do so. His throat burned with a pain he was way too familiar with, as he cursed and prayed to... whatever for it to not turn into an ear infection. He sighed and swallowed painfully, then looked at the calendar on his nightstand. It showed 19th of June. It was the first day of summer vacation, also the day they'll get their report cards for the year (more like the second semester, but their yearly avarage was calculated with the arithmetic mean of the 1st and 2nd semester report cards anyway).

The weather outside was strangely sunny, not like the ones in Celestial Realm though. The weather was still cloudy. But it was nice to feel the warmness of it.

How the hell did he managed go get sick in a weather like this?

He looked at the time over his phone, it was 12 o'clock exactly. He groaned at himself for sleeping this long and tried to get up, but his head spined and he had to hold onto something to stop himself from falling. He put a hand agganist his head and slowly walked to his bathroom, taking a quick shower and washing his face throughly. He thought it would help him to clear his head up a bit, but no, it made him feel worse. He was drowsy again, and just wanted to sleep.

So he decided to wash his mouth and nose to be able to breathe in properly, and put on a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. The shirt was pastel blue, with a white circle on it at the chest. The circle had cute animals in pastel colours, playing and jumping around with a text that said "I'm dead inside ♡". He stole it from Belphie, don't question it (is it gay to wear your homie's clothes?).  
He went downstairs in hopes to find something in the medicine cabinet, and make himself some tea to ease his throat a bit. Honestly, out of every sickness, ear and throat infections were the ones he hated the most. He couldn't talk or eat, and it hurt his bones to do anything in general. So, he was stuck in a pathetic state until he felt better with walking around again.

"Simeon?" Out of all people, Diavolo noticed him from the living room and walked up to his side. His uniform looked especially shiny and sharp today. His cologne was so strong that even with his blocked nose, Simeon could smell it. All of a sudden, Simeon felt embarassed for showing himself in an attire like this in front of Diavolo of all people, the future king of Devildom.

Simeon waved his hand and made an attempt at hiding his face, though Diavolo held his shoulder softly to assure him that he didn't mind his current state.

"I came here with Lucifer to check up on you, since I don't have any work for the day and you weren't at the end-of-year ceremony. He told me to wait in the living room, but I saw you over here... I like your style." Diavolo says and gives him one of his regular grins, a sneaky glint inside his golden eyes.  
"Thank you, sir... Unfortunately, I wa- I am sick. I just woke up-" He said in a cracked voice that quited down in various syllables. But couldn't finish his sentence after he put a hankerchief over his mouth as he began coughing his lungs out, leaning forward by the force coming outside of his throat. Each cough felt like someone was ripping his lungs out, and it burned like someone pured down acid all over his chest.

"Lucifer said you looked sick, but I didn't expected it to be this bad." He rubs small circles over his back in an attempt to soothe his screaming organs. "You need to go to a hospital at this rate..."  
"I need an appointment for that..." He made a sour expression at himself when he felt a acidic taste inside his mouth.

"You can make one? Or are you one of those people that gets anxious when making doctor's appointments?" Diavolo smiles. "Keep this as a secret, but whenever I get sick, I make Barbatos call the royal doctor for me, because I feel too anxious to call him myself." He pours a glass of water and holds it in his hands for a few seconds, a red glow appears on the glass. The water had steam coming out of it now. He gives the glass to him. "Drink this."

"T... Thank you." He gladly takes the glass and chugs it down in one huge gulp.  
Big mistake.  
An unbearable pain on both and back of his throat shots down on his body as his adam's apple screams in protest and suffering. A sound between gasping and drowning came from the back of his throat, and makes him put down the cup away harshly and hold his throat in pain, tears creeping around his eyes. Even breathing hurt after he did that. Diavolo stares at the cup im confusion, and then back at Simeon.

"Does it hurt that much to eat and swallow?"

Simeon nods and mouths "Also talking.", still holding his throat. He just wanted to cry at that point, the pain was too much. It was like the first time he got mumps from a random human, somehow, two thousand years ago. It was just pure pain, followed by an ear infection. He got so bad that Azrael considered putting him into a death-like sleep until he recovered (which he did after Simeon begged him).  
Just remembering that pain made Simeon feel even worse and nauseous.

"Did you eat anything cold yesterday?"

Simeon points at the empty ice cream cub in the trash.

"Anything warm after that?"

He shakes his head as a response.

"Oh, so you are one of those people as well..." Diavolo's face showed intrest, and began explaining when he saw Simeon's confused face. "Some people get sick after eating cold stuff, even if it's a summer day. Think of it like drinking ice cold water after you're finished working out, Lucifer always gets sick after he does that."

'Must you always set Lucifer as an example?' Simeon thought, feeling a small spec of jealousy inside. 'Stop dragging him into every single conversation you have with other people, please...'  
Simeon sneezed all of a sudden, managing to lower his head at the right time to his hankerchief. The last thing he wants is a snot covered Diavolo in front of him.

"Just go back to bed, I'll inform others..."

"D... Do you-" Simeon tried to speak, but his throat hurt from literally everything he did. It hurt when he swallowed, it hurt when he talked, it hurt when he looked up or moved his neck in general, it hurt when he sneezed, when he coughed...   
Just WHAT was this shit!?

Diavolo frowned and raised a hand to silence him. "You'll only hurt yourself more if you talk. I'll have someone bring you medicine."

'What am I supposed to use, sign language?' Simeon used sign language to speak (for irony's sake) to try and ignore his pain as much as possible. It was a relief that he learned it when he had to deal with a deaf human child multiple centuries ago.   
It wasn't like there weren't deaf angels, but most of them became deaf after accidents. Each realm had their own special sign language, though humans still hold the record of having the most sign languages out there. 

These creatures developed so many languages that you actually turn into a slightly different person when you spoke in another language, and having different sign languages is just a natural thing that comes after. A bilingual person could use one language to express their sorrow, while their native language to make light-hearted, funny comments. Truly a weird thing.

Why am I talking like a philologist?

"...Why are you using old french sign language?"

'It's the only one I know.'

Diavolo chuckled at that and pat Simeon on the head (how tall was he again?). "Fine. But you need to use Devildom's if you want to communicate with others. I doubt anyone in here knows old french."

'I doubt Mammon knows sign language in general.' Diavolo laughs this time, making Simeon smile a little. Like it or not, Simeon had to agree that the prince was so charming whenever he laughed. But his smile dissappeared after a thought crossed his mind. Why was Diavolo being so nice to him? 

'...Why are you so nice?'

"To you?" Simeon nodded. "...Let's say what happened to you is partially my fault... I'm simply trying to make your stay in here as comfortable as possible, but I expect assistance from you. It's been a few months, and you still haven't given me your answer. I can't let you stay in this dorm if you don't accept my offer."

\---

"What do you call a man's private parts in medivial slang?"

"A new fallen angel... The impact it left is going to be a bitch to solve." Diavolo sighs and streches his arms out in his couch.

It was a few days after Simeon's fall, and Diavolo gathered an emergency meeting with the brothers an hour ago, while Simeon was resting. The meeting went splenditly, but there were still things that haven't been adressed in there. So, he called Lucifer after to have a small, casual talk with him in private.   
What ended up happening is, the heavy elephant in the room disabled him from adressing it in the first place and Lucifer ended up getting a newspaper from Barbatos to read and possibly solve the world scramble puzzles in there, and Barbatos brought in tea and sweets, just to do something.

"What does that have to do with what I said?" Lucifer scoffed and put his word puzzle down, then brought his tea cup to his lips while still looking at Diavolo. How did a question like that existed in the official newspaper in the first place? He didn't know.  
Barbatos was standing next to the small table between them that had various snacks he prepared. 

"...Did I think outloud?"

"Yes." Barbatos says with no expression over his face. "It's yard by the way, Lucifer."

"Y-A-R-D... Thank you." Lucifer said and wrote that in, then put his pen down. An uncomfortable silence took over them, no one wanted to adress the elephant in the room.

"...How are Simeon's wounds?" Diavolo finally says.

"He's taking an uncomfortably long time to heal, not good at all... He is like Satan's childhood sometimes."

"He is that agressive?" Diavolo asks, baffled, while Barbatos holds the same look. They were both victims of baby Satan's wrath (little shit managed to scratch Diavolo's cheek and bit Barbatos' hand), and imagining Simeon like that left a very cursed image on his mind. Diavolo's face turns into a horrified one once Lucifer takes of his gloves, showing the freshly made scars all over his hands and bite marks, along with nail marks on the side of his neck.

"Fucking hell, Lucifer... Barbatos, bring the first aid kit."

As Barbatos rushed over to the closest medicine cabinet in the house, Diavolo stood up and sat next to him, getting Lucifer's hands between his. He slowly stroked the bumpy scars with his thumbs. His beautiful former angel was attacked by another fallen, and he was the calmest out of everyone in the whole Devildom during his stay. His slightly pinkish, soft hands that looked like they were carved out of marble were wounded.  
He might seem dramatic, but that's Diavolo's w h o l e t h i n g when it comes to Lucifer.  
"...How could he do this to you?"

"It's a natural part of the process. Demons and angels rely on their wings, tails and horns to survive most of the time. I cornered him a little too much while I attended the wounds on his wings, and this is the result."

"If he managed to do that to you, I can't imagine what he could do to a lower rank demon."

"He is my old friend, a very powerful former angel on top of that... I'm not surprised one bit." Lucifer said, with a surprisingly proud glint over his eyes. "I'm glad he has enough power left in him to hold onto life."

"Still..." Diavolo kissed the scars one by one, making Lucifer blush a little. "You can't let him roam around freely if he is this agressive. The last thing I want is an increase in crime rates."

"I'm not planning to, until he realizes his sin is not his entire personality... What should we do? The court will suspect him of being a spy when this will be the next topic of discussion."

"My word is always the last." Diavolo says and shrugs. "They can't say anything when I tell them not to."

"I guess so... But are you really sure?" Lucifer puts his wounded hand on his shoulder. "Even if they can't say anything to you, they might attempt to kill Simeon and stage is as an accident."

"What if he is a member of the student council?" 

"What!?" Lucifer pulls his hand back and stares at him in shock. "Are you seriously going to take him in!? Diavolo, he-"

"Give me one solid reason not to take him in, Lucifer. And I will count the pros." Diavolo says and begins counting without waiting for Lucifer's answer. "One, we will have a closer eye on him. Two, he won't be harrased by any of the students. Three, a student council member is chosen from one of the most elite demons in the realm, Simeon was an exchange student, the foundation of my dream. What better position is there for him now that he is a demon? And four, he will he under the protection of the royal family if he joins in, just like your brothers... Are these enough for you?"

Lucifer swallowed whatever words he was going to say, realizing he doesn't have an arguement that makes sense agganist Diavolo, and sighs. "...Fine."

"Great." Diavolo's tensiom immediately slipped away and his old smile came back to his face. "I will do this myself, so for now, don't say anything to Simeon."

"My lord, I've brought the kit." Barbatos' voice put an end to their discussion, as Lucifer put his hand on the table for Barbatos to attend his wounds. And after that, Diavolo called Simeon to his office. Simeon gave a meek answer between "no" and "yes" and quickly got out of there. A master at escaping situations indeed.

\---

'Where would I stay?'

"If you refuse the offer? I would set up a room in one of the regular dorms, or purgatory hall."

Simeon put his hand on his chin and thought about it for a bit as long as his foggy brain let him. If he went to the regular boys dorm, he would be fucked. Many demons didn't like him in the first place (they were too scared to come up and say it to his face, let alone do anything else because they knew he lived with the 7 brothers, under Satan's protection), but if he went there, he would't get the same treatment anymore. And the purgatory hall would be really empty without anyone else besides him.  
But he really didn't want to join the student council. He would get too much attention on himself. And at this point, he would be screwed if other people realized his schemes.

Right.  
A world outside of his daily life really did exist, and he had to deal with his problems at some point. He'd been ignoring this offer for so long, but he couldn't do that anymore. He had to face them instead of running away from them, then he could rest easy and do whatever he wants.

When did he become this stupid and lazy? 

'...I'll do it.'

"Are you sure? You will have new responsibilities and it will be much harder than being a normal student. But in exchange, you will have the royal family's full support, along with a high reputation."

'I will.'

"Alright then." Diavolo smiled confidently and took Simeon's hand in his, giving it a small kiss. Warmth enveloped Simeon's entire body when he did that, as a poweful magic travelled everywhere in his body from his hand. The slight force made his hair and clothes wave around slightly like a breeze, before it went away.

"...This should do it." Diavolo says and lets his hand go, straightening his clothes. "I gave a small portion of my power to you, so you can use it better."

"...Thank you..." Simeon manages to say and awkwardly looks around. He did feel stronger, but that rush quickly disappeared after his sickness reminded him that it was INDEED inside his body and currently destroying it. "Go upstairs and rest. I'll have someone bring you water and medicine... Oh and," Diavolo says and pulls a folded paper out of his pocket. "Here is your report card. You have the highest score in your class at history in general, but how did you managed to fail physical education?"

'The teacher.'

"She doesn't like you?"

Simeon nodded, while Diavolo smiled, feeling sorry for him. He ushered him to go back to his room by pushing him slightly. Diavolo then looked around and mumbled to himself, "Where's Lucifer? He should've been back by now-"

"WHY IS THERE A PILE OF CAT SHIT IN HERE!? SATAN!"

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write scenes between simeon-lucifer and simeon-satan in the next chapter for some nice couple content 👀👀 you know, like sick-fics


	16. Sick Day (Literally and Figuratively)

"Simeon felt like shit." would be an understatement if we wanted to describe Simeon's current condition.

He'd gotten worse in this past hour, he couldn't sleep either. His nose was stuffy, he had a 38.6°C fever, he caughed a lot, and he couldn't even speak. While he closed his eyes and tried to rest (which resulted in a huge failure), he began thinking about... nothing in particular and a pessimist, suffocating aura surrounded him. He looked like he was on his death bed. When his thoughts slowly drifted into an intense desire to be killed to stop his suffering, someone knocked on his door and waited for a while, as if waiting for an answer.

Simeon just lightly punched his nightstand as a "come in" and quickly put his arm under the covers. Anywhere outside of his covers was so COLD.   
But it was summer.  
In Devildom, of all places.  
Devildom would burn like 30 kilograms of hay, covered head to toe in gasoline next to a lit-up match. The door soon opened and Satan came in with a plastic black ray on his hands. He had various packs of medicines, some water, tea, a spoon, and a bowl of soup that smelled very familiar.

"...You look terrible. How did you even get sick at the beggining of the summer?" Simeon didn't say anything and just stated at him.

"Well, I guess that isn't important now..." Satan puts the tray down on the nightstand and helps him up, then puts a few more pillows begind his back to make him more comfortable.

"I know you are in pain, but I want you to force yourself a bit. Alright? You need to eat, then take your medicine... Until we take you to the hospital."  
Simeon grunts and holds his pounding head, trying to keep his vision from blacking out and spinning.

"Seeing you like this... At least you could talk while you were wounded. But now? I'm the only one that leads this conversation. It's awkward." Satan puts his hand over Simeon's head and strokes his hair a bit. Simeon smiles a bit and melts under his touch. 

"...Normally, I call a dear person to me "kitten", but not you. You are more like an injured puppy right now." Satan looked strangely cute with that smile on his face. It was different from his normal smiles, this one was genuine. This was the type of expression he would make whenever he saw an affectionate cat on one of their walks around the town with Simeon. He was glad that Satan was more comfortable around him now, he even shared a few secrets with him in this past few months. There was a bond of trust between them.   
Sometimes, Simeon couldn't believe this guy was born from Lucifer's wrath...  
That sounds suspiciously like what a guy born from Lucifer's wrath wants you to think.

"Come on, drink up." He says and gets the bowl of soup inside his hands. Seeing Simeon's confused expression, he smiled. "Before you ask, this is food from celestial realm. You couldn't handle it on your first day since you had just finished transforming into a demon, but you should be fine now... Lucifer said this was your favourite food out of all things, though I made it."

Simeon nodded and took the bowl from his hands. It wasn't anything Celestial Realm-only, just a bowl of red lentil and mint soup with some lemon squeezed in it. But it was made with ingredients from Celestial Realm Diavolo bought, so you could, technically, call it CR food. Then Simeon smiled a bit. Lucifer still remembered this soup was his favorite. He nodded in gratitude at Satan and got the spoon, drinking the soup slowly. His throat killed him each time he swallowed, but the burn of the hot soup kind of balanced it out. The thing he struggled the most was solid food (cold or hot) and water, unless it was hot.

"...Do you like it?"

Simeon nodded, smiling happily. The soup brought back many nice memories... But it still left a small, yet heavy feeling in his heart. These types of small things were just like photographs, they bring you happiness for a long while, but theu turn into bitter objects in the long run. He could see that Satan actually took a small breath of relief when he got his answer, 'Adorable.' he thought and continued drinking the soup (can you 'eat' a liquid thing?) patiently. Knowing how much his throat hurt, Satan waited patiently as well. Which is very unlike him, considering he is the emotion of wrath.

He would never admit it, but the moment he learned that Simeon was sick, he buried himself in his books to be able to give him a proper diagnosis. Throat burns? Inflammation? Soreness? Difficulty breathing, coughing, sneezing and talking? Swallowing? How about fever? A runny nose on top of that? All of these symptomes looked mild but they gave serious pain when they got bundled up all together.

After a while, he'd come to the conclusion that this was just another version of millions of flu viruses out there and began preparing him food. He'd brought a heatpad for... whatever reason (the only use he could come up with was to put the heatpad under the glass so it would be hot for a while), served the soup extra hot and particularly ran upstairs so the soup wouldn't get cold, he got every flu medicine he found on the cabinet for both angels and demons, and he also got a fresh package of tissues with him. It isn't a good idea to take medicine without seeing a doctor first (so don't do that), but he didn't read all those endless books about medicine for nothing.

Was it illegal for him to give Simeon medicine without consulting a doctor?  
Probably.  
But did he wanted a random doctor giving him a diagnosis half assedly, knowing most doctors hate fallen angels (no, did he wanted a random man looking after him when he was there?)?  
No.

Why though?  
They weren't lovers or anything.

"Your medicine." Satan says and picks out an effective fever and flu medicine for demons first, and gives it to him with the warm water. Simeon takes the small, round and white pill and gulps it down. It hurt, but he couldn't complain. "...And also this syrup. It tastes disgusting, but you have to take it." He picks up a brown glass bottle with a white cap and opens it up, pouring the white syrup inside a spoon. It had a foul smell that made one want to throw up.

"This is an antibiotic, you have to take it if you want to ease your throat. They have pill versions of these, but we ran out of those, and given your weight and height, you'll have to take two spoons of these... Here. Aah." He says and brings the spoon closer to his mouth.

Simeon stares at him with confusion.

"What? It's going to spill. Open your mouth."

He feels his face getting a little red as he opens his mouth and takes the syrup, and immedietly regrets it. That thing tasted WORSE than Solomon's cooking. And that said a lot, he wanted to throw up so badly. Satan smiled with pity at his scrunched face and eyes, glistening with tears. "Don't spit it out, and you'll get a reward, or something."

'I'm not a child.' Simeon thought and finally swallowed the medicine, cursing at his luck. He took the other spoon as wel and chugged down the rest of the warm water, sighing.

"Now that we've given you your food and medicine, all that's left for you is to sleep. The medicine should start kicking in half an hour later and make you sleepy. Until then..."

'I have nothing to do for half an hour? That is going to be really boring.' Simeon buried himself in his covers, panicing when Satan put a slightly wet and cold towel over his forehead and took the covers off of him. He looked up at him in protest and frowned. "You have a fever, you shouldn't cover yourself up like a burrito. So this cover has to go." He says, and folds it down,putting it elsewhere. Simeon is visibly shivering, and as much as Satan felt kind of bad for doing this to him, he knew he HAD to.

"...I will stay in here until you sleep. Do you want me to read a book to you?" Simeon nodded. It would be better to listen to Satan's books than having an uncomfortable silence instead. Besides, he had an intresting book in his hands as well.

"Fine then... It's a book written by a human woman. An angel falling in love with another angel... I don't mind reading it, it's surprisingly accurate."

"Just read it." Simeon says with a quiet voice that sounded pretty pathetic, and got a little more comfy on the bed. He couldn't help but feel a bit exposed on the bed. So, he took off the long, thin cardigan he was wearing (IN THE MIDDLE OF JUNE), and put it over himself like a blanket. Satan didn't say anything and allowed him to do whatever he wanted, and opened up the book in his hands.

As he began reading everything from the first chapter, Simeon found himself quiet entertained in the story. Satan's pronunciation and general reading was on point. It wasn't fast, nor it was too slow. He didn't mispronounce any, not even one, words while reading, or paused for so long. It was as if he memorized the entire book. Along with the smooth reading and his clear voice, the story itself captured the emotions that came with love really well, to the point that the characters felt like real people.

Simeon was glad that someone was out there to take care of him, since most of the time, he was way too humble to let anyone else take care of him. Yes, being too prideful and being too humble sometimes had the same problems. He didn't know that. Memories of his child self running around, and his mother taking care of him flew inside his mind and oddly filled him with peace. It hurt to remember those times, since he promised to himself that he would see his mother a stranger from now on. But it still hurt. He owed this woman her life. And he didn't even know if she was his real mother or not for fuck's sake.  
What about the woman in her dreams? Who was she? Lilith? No, Lilith had a thinner voice and she was much shorter than her, he was also 99% sure that Lilith was far more beautiful than her. His mother? Nope, this woman sounded young.  
Ugh... He should stop thinking about it and consult Barbatos about it instead. Maybe he would know something.

Anyway. Too bad the first chapter ended with a sad ending, with one of the lovers falling because of their betrayal towards God and meeting a questionable fate, while the other is left all alone. It's was sad, indeed.  
He felt his eyes getting heavier by each second.

"Satan." He said in hus quiet voice, it almost came out as a weak whisper.

Satan puts his finger to the word he last read and looked at him, taking a sip from the water bottle he brought with him. "Yes?" 

"...Do you like me?"

Satan almost choked on his water when he heard that question and stared at him in shock. He felt s greater shock than any plot twist he encountered in any book before. Not because he was surprised that Simeon asked this though, he was surprised because simeon ASKED THIS. He didn't know that Satan had a crush on him like a highschool anime girl? What about the time they almost kissed? Wasn't that enough proof? Or was he THAT dense? Panic and disappointment rushed in Satan's veins as he struggled to answer. 

"...You don't?"

'SHIT-' Satan thought and answered without thinking. "Of course I do." He said and mentally punched himself. "You?" He punched himself again.

"Would you get mad if... I liked Lucifer... too?"

He  
Lucifer  
What

As if he didn't say anything extremely weird and heartbreaking for Satan, Simeon fell into a blissful sleep. Satan wanted to wake him up, but he was sick. He probably wasn't even being serious, he was stuck between a fever dream and reality! Yes, that should be it! But he said "too" in his sentence... Did that meant Simeon liked him? And Lucifer? Two people who were complete enemies all the time? What in the sweet mother of hell was going on? There was absolutely no way he liked Lucifer... But why would he like Satan in the first place? It wasn't like he was close to him like Lucifer was. Admiting this made his pride shatter, as he felt a rage inside him.

Who was this man to think that he could take two of the most powerful demons in the Devildom at once, and play with them around his fingers? Was he just teasing them?   
He needed a proper lesson, that's for sure. He almost got into an intimate relationship with him, but backtracked at the last second. But he was telling him he wanted to be intimate again, Satan wasn't going to accept this. He slowly leaned down when he made sure that Simeon was in deep sleep, and threw his cardigan off of him. Then, he lowered down the collar of his stupid shirt, ripping it quietly. 

He was going to leave a mark here that wasn't going to dissappear for a long time. Transformed into his demon form and bit into his collarbone, sinking his teeth in and tasting the coppery blood in his mouth. Simeon shifted uncomfortably in panic and whined, he tried to open his eyes and make the pain go away, but his arms felt heavy. That was because Satan was pinning them down.

Satan licked his blood off and smirked. At least, Lucifer was going to freak out when he saw this. Two, deep bite marks and the reddish skin that was slowly bruising and shifting into a wonderful shade of purple looked so wonderful on him. He couldn't wait to ruin it more, but not now. He was sleeping.  
He got up with the book and thanked the medicine, plus Belphegor's help at making the soup, for making him fall asleep faster.

\---

He was feeling better 6 hours later (it was already dinner time) after a relaxing nap he somehow took. But his fever wasn't going down, it was 38.3 now. Slightly lower, but still pretty bad. He sighed and threw the towel on his forehead away. Satan wasn't in the room and he felt nauseous. He really, really wanted to get that soup and medicine out of his system, but it's been a few hours. It would be a huge mess to do that right now. He also noticed a dull pain at his collarbone, and arms. He looked over at his arms and noticed small hand marks there. He wondered how those happened, maybe it had something to do with the heavy feeling he felt on them before he completely blacked out.

At least he could speak now, thanks to the antibiotic and the pill Satan gave him. 'I should thank him later' he thought. For now, he had to figure out what to do. Should he just lay down and do nothing, and hope to fall asleep? No, he was shivering way too much. He couldn't sleep even if he wanted to. How about taking a walk? And lose his balance over at the stairs, resulting in brain damage that would last 5 years. Well, at least that would be a long-winded vacation from all the bullshittery he had to go through recently. 

He wanted to cry. He was shivering, he had trouble breathing, he had no idea what to do with his life, his relationships, and simply showing this weak side of himself to Satan (and Diavolo) made him so frustrated. He pulled his knees up to hie chest and buried his face to his pillow, letting out a few muffled sobs.   
He was so confused. With his body, with his relationships, with this whole student council thing, Diavolo, the other students, his heat week that was slowly getting closer, with his own emotions and his previous life at Celestial Realm, his own mother, his dreams, Luke... It was just way too confusing and it came in so suddenly. The flashbacks started with Luke barging into his house and telling him to run away without a proper explanation, and ended with him falling.

Was he really free down here?  
Or was there a secret dictatorship he didn't know about?  
Was that dictatorship the burdens he was carrying on his shoulders, constantly holding him down and make him live in fear? 

He didn't know why he got this anxious all of a sudden, but he was sure of one thing. With uie sickness, all of the emotions he suppressed came out loose, resulting in a huge mess because his mind simply allowed so. His breathing was uneven and his shivering got more violent on the bed, and the tears didn't stop. As he was considering and wondering what would happen if he used the toaster downstairs as a bathbomb on his tub, the door opened and Lucifer came inside, holding the same contents on the tray as Satan hours ago.

"I didn't know you were awake- What happened here?"

Wow.  
That tone difference.

He wiped his eyes and tried to sit straight, trying showing him that he was "fine". "Simeon..." Lucifer said in a very un-Lucifer-like tone and put down the tray, sitting next to him. "...Does it hurt that much? Did the medicine not work?"

"N...No, it's just, I feel down.". He said, as he decided to ignore the pain of his throat completely. He was going to talk and nothing could stop him. "What is this?" Simeon jumped when Lucifer's gloved fingets brushed past the source of the dull pain on his upper body. He looked down slightly and saw two, huge bite marks with dried blood and bruised all around them. It was going to take at least a few weeks to completely heal.

"Who did this to you?" Lucifer's eyes shined with rage as he spoke. "You didn't have these yesterday."  
Should he just throw Satan under the bus? He demanded honesty from Lucifer all the time. Wouldn't it only be fair if he did the same?

"...Promise to not say anything first."

"I can't promise on that." Lucifer says sharply, seriousness never once losing his face. Simeon would've said "Then I'm not telling anything." to him, if he didn't knew Lucifer was about to birth another kid right there and then. So he held his tongue and decided to tell him the culprit anyways.

"I think Satan did it... I was sleeping, and he got angry for some reason. I don't know what it is, maybe it's something I've said- Oof!" Lucifer shoved him back to the bed, resulting in a light thud, and a loud creak on the bed and got up, walking towards the door to have a friendly chat with Satan.

Lucifer cracked his knuckles ans reached to the door handle, Simeon panicked. If he didn't do something right now, Lucifer was likely to crack a few of Satan's important bones like his neck, and he certainly didn't want that. Lucifer hearf a few footsteps and another thud behind him, followed by a grunt while he opened the door, and turned around. His eyes meet with Simeon, who was now on the floor, holding his spinning head. Sudden movements were still a big no-no for him. It didn't helo that his whole body protested at the cold feeling of the ground either, but he was sweating at the same time. 

He felt like shit in general.

"...What are you doing?"

"I... was going to hold your arm and pull you back, but I fell."

"You fucking idiot..." Lucifer pulled him up with ease and put him back on the bed. "You still have a fever. Stay in the bed."

"Only if you stay here as well." He protest and attemps to climb back again, only to be pushed by Lucifer again. And like a single domino, he fell on the bed again. All this falling and standing up was making him dizzy, to the point he couldn't even get up without feeling like passing out, or throwing up. Lucifer smiled slightly at how easy he stopped Simeon, but his mind was still fixated at Satan.

He was thinking of making Simeon his for a long time. A very, very long time. Both angels and demons were very possessive creatures, and once they wanted something, they would get it. It's just that angels didn't drown in these feelings and actually acted on logic, instead of letting it loose. Same for Lucifer. But now that he was a demon, he was semi-free, and much bolder than his Celestial Realm days. He wanted to get this hands on this wonderful, beautiful man who still had a tint of pureness left in his soul, who was now a fallen. Just like him. He wanted to keep him close to himself, before anyone else had the chance to.

And Satan marked HIS territory before HIM.  
Okay, fine. It wasn't like he was going to get Simeon even if he didn't want him. He wasn't a sick fuck. But he still felt angry, and jealous. It wasn't like he didn't notice the hand marks over his throat, or tje hickey on Simeon's nape hefore. He noticed it, just did't say anything. They were still a little distant at the time. Satan needed a proper punishment for his actions. Even this spawn of his knew better than going ahead and touching the person Lucifer had his eyes on. Not that, but he also harmed him as well. That dried blood looked horrendous on him. 

This would only make their relationship worse, if Satan kept this up. [Very unrelated note; He still remembered his first fight with him. It was over some food, toddler Satan insisted he wanted banana while Lucifer said they only had strawberry. Satan lost his shit and threw his cup at Lucifer's face, and this made Lucifer pick the child up and shake him violently. "Listen here you little shit. I CREATED you. You came from ME. I made you, and I can VERY EASILY take you back where you came from and cursed my life. Now stop throwin' a fit and EAT YO' GOD DAMN STRAWBERRY."   
Mom Lucifer, who got so angry that all of a sudden he turned into a black southern grandma, was really the best Lucifer.]

As these thoughts circulated in his head, he only felt himself getting angrier, he allowed himself to transform and spread his wings with pride. The only thing that was keeping him (slightly) calm was seeing Simeon, all weak like this in front of him. Satan couldn't see this view. With Simeon's eyes screwed shut as he focused on the pounding in his head, he didn't even realize that half of his stomach was bare. The V line of his hips made themselves known through his shorts, while his face was flushed and hair disheveled. The shadows from his wings made it harder for Lucifer to see his exact expression, but he was sure it wad a terrified one.

"If you weren't sick, I would've devoured you already. Do you really think it's a good idea to tempt me like this?" Lucifer put one of his feet on between Simeon's legs, never touching him but seeming like he was about to. Simeon stared at him in shock and tried to cover himself up, but Lucifer raised his hand to stop him. This made Simeon flinch and he stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Did you thought I was going to hit you?"

"...Yes."

"Well, I wasn't. At least not on your face, maybe somewhere else... But never your face." Lucifer get off of him and walked towards the door again. "I left your food and medicine over there. Eat them, and don't get off the bed once. I will be back shortly... You hear me?"

Simeon nodded and stared at him from the bed with worried eyes, not rising up, or changing his position.

"Good boy... Enjoy your meal then."   
And with that, Lucifer was off.

"...What was that?" Simeon scoffed and rose up, taking the tray on his lap. The meal was hot mushroom soup on a huge bowl and bread, along with a glass of warm water that night. Simeon noticed that the mushrooms were taken from the northern forests of the Celestial Realm, and were perfectly cooked. It was Lucifer's turn to cook that night, and he loved these mushrooms. They even went out and collected them on one of their breaks.

Then, at the corner of his eye, he noticed a few black feathers and his eyes widened.  
These were Lucifer's, fallen from his wings when he suddenly spreaded his wings sharply. It seemed like he forgot to actually groom them that night.

\---

"At least knock before enter- Hey, what the fuck!?" Satan protests as Lucifer pulls him by his wrist to a more secluded area from Satan's room. Satan droopped whatever book he was reading halfway as he transformed into his demon form. Satan's tail whacked agressively as Lucifer's grip on his wrist tightened, he could almost hear small cracks coming from there. Lucifer, on the other hand, looked like he was ready to commit war crime in an orphanage.

Once they came to the planaterium and locked the door, Lucifer threw Satan away with his oower thst easily surpassed his and locked the door with a simple spell. 

"Mind explaining what you just did?" Satan said and got up from the beanbag he fell on top of, giving Lucifer the nastiest glare he could. A terrifying sight to a human, so terrifying that it could kill them on the spot. His skeletal tail whapped on the ground the as they watched each other like wild animals, ready to fight at any given time.

"What was that mark on Simeon?"

"Excuse me?"  
Satan knew exactly what he was talking about, but still chose to play dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about." Lucifer said with an unbelievable calmness in his voice, that it actually made Satan a little nervous.

"...I guess so. I'm glad you noticed it in a short amount of time, or else I would start to get worried over your vision." Satan smiled innocently and cracked his knuckes at him. "What do you want?"

"An explanation, what else? How DARE you do anything like that to him!?" Lucifer finally exploded, sending the objects surrounding him at the corners of the room.

Satan smiled his reaction with a sick satisfaction. "Dear brother of mine, I'm simply marking my property. Is there anything wrong with that? Or... Did you actually want to make him yours? Too bad, I suppose." He says and crosses his arms. "He would never agree to be with an old hag like you."

"Watch your tongue, you spawn!" A thick growl could be heard from the back of his throat as he spoke. "Doing something shallow as this while he's sleeping... You've really outdone yourself this time!"

"Why, thank you." Satan sends one of his fake smiles again before his face shifted into a blank one, with a deathly look over his green eyes. "You are pathetic, Lucifer. Do you really love him this much? Or do you simply want to make him your personal slave? You disgust me."

"I would n- Satan. I'm this close to ripping your balls out of your body right now and feeding it to Cerberus right now." Lucifer took a step at him and puffed his wings up. This was something angels did out of reflex whenever they got into a fight mode, to make themselves appear as a bigger figure.

"You don't even realize what he is doing, Lucifer."

"Care to elaborate on that, just like the nonsense you've been spouting out cor the last 5 minutes?" Lucifer is using every single fiber of his will power to not snap his "son"s neck right now. 

"You need to calm down and sit first." Satan said and withdrew his horns and tail, taking a deep breath. As the avatar of wrath, it was ironic for him to say this but he didn't have the energy, nor the patience to argue with Lucifer any longer. His idea was to annoy him and make him crawl with jealousy, and he clearly acomplished that. But his main goal was to make Simeon suffer like the two faced shit stain that he was.


	17. Flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His clothes are similar to Akechi's (Persona 5) cognitive clothes, the white ones though. Not the black ones.

Simeon stood there in shock for a minute before putting the soup aside, rushing to get the feather (well, feathers. One was a huge one, probably from the center of his wings while the other one was in an avarage length.) before it dissappeared magically. The magical power around it was still fresh, Lucifer's scent was also on it. The feather was smooth and soft, Simeon looked around to find somewhere to hide them, and decided to use his pillowcase. He opened the small zipper on it, carefully tucking the feathers inside and sitting back before he transfered into his own demon form. He plucked away two of his own feathers, his were shorter and sharper compared to Lucifer's. He then tucked them inside the pillow as well, sighing before he got up. Lucifer's feathers were pitch black, while his were a little grey-ish.

He heard Lucifer going upstairs, so this was the perfect chance to get those white ones. The ones that were left from Lucifer's time as an angel. Or was it, really? Lucifer could've caught him red-handed. He had a very limited amount of time if he wanted to actually search for them, and he also had to put everything back into it's original place, making his job last longer. He glanced over at his schedule he wrote on a piece of paper and then hanged on a wall, next to other brothers'. He shared some of his classes with Lucifer, but he never got to leave the class early. And by the time he was at home, Lucifer would already be over at his room. Or in his study, to which he would make sure to lock the door when he left.  
Wouldn't that mean the door was locked now as well?

Simeon sighed and gathered his thoughts together. With his increased stamina and composure, his mind was a little clearer and he could actually focus on other things fully, instead of the dull pain surrounding his body or nausea. He slowly rubbed the wound over at his neck, muttering a small spell to make the healing process faster. He felt a tingling, burning sensation but ignored it, and got up. He had to wait for another year for Lucifer to let his guard down around him and allow him into his room, and he didn't want to wait any longer. {He waited for more than 16 chapters already and honestly, I'm just trying to finish the story in a way that makes sense since I'm an insecure little bitch.} 

He then looked at this hands. Had he always wore red gloves? He didn't recall wearing any... "...No way..." He said and looked over to his mirror. He had clothes like the ones the brothers wore whenever they transformed. He couldn't even recognize himself! The outfits that embraced his body covered him up completely, and resembled a prince from the human world, in all black and gold. There were no unnecessary or weird looking patterns, or sheer fabric. Some parts of the outfit was shiny, such as his buttons and the chains around his boots. The boots made a nice "clink" sound whenever he walked, showing the quality. The jacket hold pretty much the entire decorations of the outfit, from the chains, from the buttons, or the golden strands fabric that extended out from the the grey-ish shoulder pads on his shoulders, and the black cape over his shoulders that had a golden fabric underneath. He wore a golden belt on his waist, showing the nice curve of it.

He had some other body parts as well. The ones he didn't recognized. His palms had two, reddish gems that looked a lot like yes in them, and he saw two small ears on top of his head, buried under his hair. They weren't very easy to notice, unles you looked at it closely. He looked animalistic, yet so human at the same time. The tip of his short tail extended out under his long silk jacket. Along with his red leather gloves that fit snugly on his hands, he looked like a treat, a feral one. His fangs and claws that pushed though the gloves, and the raging look in his blue eyes made him look even scarier. His small wings completed his transition, he looked absolutely demonic. 

He admired himself a little longer before he, without encountering anyone, walked to Lucifer's room and slowly opened the door. He was surprised to find it unlocked. He was probably doing something illegal right now like tresspassing someone else's property, but Lucifer always entered his room without asking permission from him. Could he sue him if he wanted to? Maybe. Whatever. He entered the room and fluttered his wings in happiness a little when he felt the warm atmosphere of the room, but the room felt full. Scarily full.

Solomon said the feathers were located somewhere in Lucifer's room, so they must be hidden well. Simeon locked the door behind him and took a deep breath, trying to sense the remains of celestial magic inside the room. Easier said than done of course, those feathers haven't been on Lucifer's wings for thousands of years. So the amount of magic left in them would be ridiculously small. Also, he doubted Lucifer would put them on somewhere easy to find, or Mammon would've snatched it and sold it for 2 million grimms to (probably) Diavolo already. And he KNEW Lucifer couldn't let go of something valuable as that. Those feathers were the proof of what he once was. Which is probably why Solomon wanted them in the first place. 

Simeon felt a little bad when he thought about what he was doing. Taking one of Lucifer's most prized possessions for his own gain... He would feel pretty shitty if he realized the only solid proof of his past, also the only way he could reminiscence about his past without destroying his mood, was gone. Those two pairs of giant wings that shone like the burning stars, so bright that it made the night become day... That was why he loved and took pride in himself. He was perfect. But at the same time, so flawed. He went back and forth with these thoughts all the time and bad to listen to the ringing, the screaming of his thoughts. And the only way he could take a break was when he sat down and remembered the good things about himself when he was an angel, with his sister. How did Simeon know all of this?  
Simple. Stalking.  
Simeon was one of the most powerful angels back in Celestial Realm, so he knew how to stay hidden and gather information well.

But Simeon still felt bad. He felt disgusted in himself for doing this, but he had to contact the heavens somehow. He had to inform his friend, his brother, that he was fine and didn't need any salvation. He wasn't coming back there anytime soon. He could tell him that Devildom would be happy to have him as an ambassador, like he dreamed... It would be the best way to cut contact with him, he would at least feel a little more refreshed after that. But what difference does he have from a demon if he used an important item for his own gain-  
Oh.

"Damn it, now is not the time to be in denial!" He scolded himself and began lookin around, careful to not let his wings and horns knock over anything or get stuck anywhere. He looked through the drawers, opened any with a bobby pin in his pocket and locked it again in the same way, he looked through the closets, he looked through the corners of the room, he looked behind the bookshelves, desks, even bed, touched the walls in a specific pattern to see if there was a secret room, but no. It wasn't anywhere.

Then, just as he was about to leave in defeat, he tripped over something and fell with a small thud on his knees. He hissed and rubbed his knees a bit, but then stared at what exactly he tripped over. There was nothing there, just the carpet. But if he looked really closely, he could see the smallest of bumps on the carpet. The fact that this bump wasn't on a place he could've stepped on easily made his suspicions rise a little, so he took a pocketknife from the desk and flipped the carpet over, and stared to the backside of it. Yep, something was definetly there, and there were a few stich marks on there because of it. If someone went out on their way and cut the carpet open to put something in there, it must've been something very important. Lucifer put something there.

"I swear to everything that is cursed, if this turns out to be a bug nest, I'm shooting up RAD in the middle of the day." He thought to himself and cut the stitches in a hurry, careful to not cut his own fingers with the sharp knife. A few white feathers were were there, radiating a dull light around them them. And Simeon wondered why something in the room felt so warm and familiar. It was the power the feathers held even even after all these years, which surprised him at first, but it made sense. No one knew exactly how strong Lucifer was.

Simeon quickly hid the feather in his jacket and withdrew his demonic form, feeling a little less angry and threatened. However, his horns shot straight up again when he heard someone walking towards the room he quickly put the pocketknife in it's place and re-stiched the carpet with a hex, and looked somewhere to flee from. The window? He couldn't even fly! It would be a suicide if he tried to fly from this high (well, he wouldn't die, but he would definetly break his leg or arm). He began panicking when he heard Lucifer's grunts of annoyence from the other room, Satan was there as well. 

"Who locked this door...? I'm sure I left it open."

"Maybe you're remembering it wrong. You are old after all."

"Do you want to get hanged up on the ceiling like Mammon? If not, shut up." A clinking sound could be heard, Lucifer probably took his keys into his hand and was now searching for his own keys. Simeon looked around in panic, trying to find a way to hide himself. He would be more than dead if Lucifer found him snooping around his room, hell, he would probably kill him and turn his body into food for Beel to eat, his each organ a different dish. He shuddered at the thought and opened the window as a last hope. If his wings failed him now, then so be it. He quickly got out of the window and holding onto the window sill, he closed it. It was the type to slide upwards when opened anyway, it was easy to do so. He heard the door opening the moment be stepped out. 

He sighed, but it wasn't over yet. If they decided to get close to the window, they would definetly see him. Now what? He was holding onto the wall right now, but he had nowhere to step on. He was worried that his wings was going to fail him again, he felt fear and self doubt on unimaginable levels. He silently laughed at himself. He was once an angel that spent more than half of his time on the skies. His wings shone a lot like the bright morning star that was standing behind that window right now. His own halo sat on his head like a beautiful crown. But now? He was a hideous demon. His halo had shattered, his wings melted...

What good did a pathetic demon that can't even use his own wings do towards Devildom, let alone the student council? He began flapping his wings as a last hope and slowly let go of the window sill (or lower apron, whatever you call it). But instead of landing on the ground,, his body shoot up upwards in a speed that could compete with Mammon's, making the trees around him rustle and crows cry. He flinched violently and almost lost his balance, but he went back to normal when he realized what was happening and began flying over to the center square. Was this the effect of Diavolo's power? He had no idea, but he was flying! For the first time, he was controlling his wings freely!

He felt a rush of happiness filling his senses when he felt the wind hitting his face and and ears. Angels belonged to the vast skies, no matter where they were. And even if he wasn't an angel anymore, he still felt at home when he started to fly. It was as if he was back to normal again! He did a few twirls and spins on the air, laughing at his silliness. He was careful with the feather inside his jacket, yes, but doing a few tricks he learned in his childhood had no harm in doing it! He fled upwards for a while, then let himself fall. Just as he was about to land straight on his head, he spreaded his wings wide open and rose up in the sky again. It was always fun to do that, he felt the adrenaline on his veins with all it's force. Back in Celestial Realm, he sometimes attended shows and celebrations and entertained the crowd. The crowd also gasped whenever he did that, fearing that he might've collapsed mid-performance. 

He twirled around a bit more like a maniac and eventually made his was to the city center, smiling and laughing to himself. Flying never felt so good in his entire life, especially when he did it aimlessly, without anyone watching.  
Or so, he thought. Somewhere, in the Demon Lord's castle and up in the shadows, three pairs of eyes were watching him in joy. One was olive green, and one was golden.  
The other one?  
We do not know who she is, unfortunately.

The entire Devildom wondered the source of this angelic laugh that night.

\---

(Meanwhile)

"What do you mean "I don't realize what he is doing"? What is he even trying to do?" Lucifer said and went back to normal, realizing they would be going nowhere if he kept snapping at Satan. He sat on the small pillows Belphegor left in there whenever he got sleepy and wanted to rest there. As Satan sat down on the beanbag he was previously thrown at, Lucifer eyed him suspiciously. Satan let himself relax and then get serious before he began talking. "...Are you in a relationship with him?" He asked.

"I'm..." Was he? "...Maybe. I'm not so sure myself."

"Same for me."

"Excuse me?"

"He is flirting with both of us, Lucifer. Me and him almost kissed-"

"What?" Lucifer frowned. "When?"

"Your birthday. Never interrupt me again." Satan continued. "And you two could've escalated the things further if it wasn't raining by the lake on your birthday. In the same night, of all times."

"And why would I trust you?" He said and leaned in, trying to look as threatening as possible. 

"Why would I lie about this?"

"You've done many stupid things for your own gain, Satan. But I don't want to trust you on this, you will NOT break my trust towards Simeon."

"Your attraction towards HIM is none of my business Lucifer. Even I am not that cruel that I would try to destroy it. But I am telling the truth, he is trying to lure both of us to himself."

"Why would he do that?"

"He is trying to benefit from out powers. I am the leader of his kind, and you are the second most powerful person in hell. Technically the 3rd, if you count the Demon King."

"You are just spitting nonsense again, this makes no sense!"

"Believe it or not Lucifer, something is up with him. He is planning on something fishy. Not that I care, but I'm sure you do."

"Are you suggesting that he is a traitor!?" Lucifer gets up from his seat in protest, angry at Satan for even thinking like this. "Are you saying they purposely sent him here to gather information on Diavolo more!? That would cause a WAR!"

Satan doesn't get up, just stares at him. He seemed much older than Lucifer at that moment, which made Lucifer even more infuriated. "How the fuck did we went from "He's cheating on us with each other." to "He is a spy from the heavens." real quick? I didn't even say anything like that."

"What else am I supposed to think when you tell me he is planning something?"

"What I wanted to say is; He is trying to use us, Lucifer. I don't know what he is scheming, if you continue getting fooled by him, you will become a pawn on his plan..." 

.  
.  
.  
Yeah, all of the shit Satan has said is half true. He wanted to get rid of Lucifer so he could investigate him alone but he also wanted to have the beautiful former angel all to himself at the same time. Given his possessive nature from being a pure-bred demon, he wanted to own Simeon. Being possessive of something doesn't always mean you have a romantic attraction to them, you might want to own something because you would think that thing would be useful to you someday. Just in case. And Satan didn't know which one.

"You are just saying this because you want him to be yours." Lucifer calmly says and makes Satan flinch. "You are my son, Satan, as much as I hate to admit it. And I'm not letting my son fuck my best friend when I am here." 

.  
.  
.

A blank expression takes Satan's face when Lucifer says that, but that expression soon turns into a one of disgust. He felt his face reddening with fury. "...WHY ARE YOU PUTTING IT LIKE THAT!? Damn it! Why are you always saying the weirdest shit!?"

"IT'S THE TRUTH!"

"IT'S NOT!" Satan grabs him by the collar and slams him agganist the couch, getting close to him like he was about to bite his head off. He was angry at Lucifer for calling him out like that, and he was denying it. It made him feel so angry that he couldn't really do it in a believable way. "I'm just trying to warn you, you stupid old man! Why can't you get this through your thick skull!?"

Lucifer puts a hand over Satan's hand that was gripping his shirt tightly squeezes it, trying to pull it back. "Listen here you mistake of a being, I'm simply suspecting you because of all the things you've done to me, your tendency to lie is nothing new. He is... What is wrong with trusting him?" His voice fell slightly at the end.

With a small sigh, Satan let him go and got off of him. If he really didn't want to listen, then so be it. But he wasn't going to give Simeon to him.

"Fine."

"Hm?"

"Fine. Do whatever you want. I don't care. But don't say I didn't warn you afterwards... He is up to no good, Lucifer."

"Are you worried about me or something?" Lucifer gets up and fixes his tie, lifting the hex on the door and opening it. "You need to worry about yourself first."

"And what does that supposed to mean?" Satan walks by his side. "Not like I got myself in trouble for warning you."

"Don't make me send you to your room like a child and shut your mouth."

"Whatever." Satan crosses his arms and follows him.

"Why are you following me? Do you want to spend the night over or something?"

"I wouldn't step a foot inside your room even if someone threatened to throw me in a bathtub full of holy water. You have one of my books, I'm following you to get it back."

"I don't recall borrowing a book from you."

"Because you got it 15 years ago. And I finished all my other books. I need that one to read completely, then I can rest."

"You want a book from 15 years ago? What are you, Levi?" Lucifer always walked pass his own room while he conversed passive-agressively with Satan, getting angry at himself for doing a small mistake like this, he opened the door. But the door didn't budge, it was locked. "Who locked this door...? I'm sure I left it open."

"Maybe you're remembering it wrong. You are old after all."

"Do you want to get hanged up on the ceiling like Mammon? If not, shut up." Then, he pulled out his many keys he attached to a thin, golden hoop. He had almost every key to the house, from the rooms of his brothers' to {MC}'s to Simeon's. The kitchen, and even the fucking bathrooms. He found his own keys in a while and opened the door with a small click, cringed at the sound the door handle made. He needed to oil that up for sure. Just as he entered the room, he heard the sound of something dropping on the ground, which startled the both.

"What was that?" He asked, while Satan entered the room and looked around. He bended over and got a pocket knife from the ground.

"This. It fell on the ground..."

"All of a sudden?" Lucifer frowned in suspicion and began walking in the room to check if anything was out of the place. The books were in the same order, the painting wasn't moved, the bedsheets were undisturbed, the closet was just as dusty and the clothes looked perfectly folded as usual, the stuff on his desk wasn't moved either, except for a small needle on the ground. That was weird, considering he always put his stuff back into it's place.  
Two messy things in one place... Was this normal? Or was he being too much of a perfectionist?

"This needle too. I don't own one- Actually no. I do."

"For buttons that fall off of your shirts?" Satan said sarcastically. "Just make Barbatos do it."

"And basically for everyone else in this household. Who do you think fixes the clothes you rip apart during a fight with the others? Also no. Barbatos hates dealing with needles and threads, so he gives the job to the closest maid. He ends up making his fingers bleed."

"So even Barbatos can be imperfect..."

"He is a person after all." Lucifer said in thought and put the needle back to it's place, the pincushion over at his small bookshelf that holds literally anything but books. 

"That would make you a robot then."

"I'm giving you 5 seconds to realize what exactly you just said." Lucifer said and threw the book he got from Satan after pulling it out from the deepest part of his drawer. Satan catched the book with a red face, realizing what he implied.

"I wish you died already..." He said and left the room, leaving a chuckling Lucifer behind. His face quickly turned into a one of concern though, his room felt empty, despite of having everything in place. He just couldn't figure it out... Oh well, he could deal with that tomorrow, he was tired. He took of his waistcoat shoes, and belt. Then undid the first three buttons of his shirt and his pants, unzipping it. He also took off his shirt after debating a bit if he wanted to keep it on or not. He threw them into the clothing basket and plopped down on the bed, sighing. 

He decided to cut himself some slack for once.


	18. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a massive author's block rn and I didn't know what else to write in this chapter. So here you go.  
> The next chapter will probably be long as hell, then some smut, and the epilogue   
> •3• im not sure tho

"My lord... Forgive me, but may I ask why you are so happy?" The butler said as he took off the plate on the small table by the balcony. He looked over at his master and smiled a little when he was the relaxed expression on his face. 

"Look over there, Barbatos." He says and points his towards a flying figure in the distance, doing dangerous twirls and abrupt turns. "Is that...?" The butler says with a pair of wide eyes.

"It is. I lent him some of my power today, it seems like it worked on him... I was getting a little concerned about the lack of power he had, so I had to step in."

"Truly... I've never someone that looked this happy and free." Barbatos admitted, and stood by him, gazing at the dark sky and the flying figure. The figure stopped flying after he fled at dangerous levels and began falling at full speed on the ground, which left both of them a little anxious. The two let out a breath they didn't know they were holding up until now when the figure ascended again, spreading his wings wide before dissappeared among the trees of the forest. From the direction he went, Diavolo could say he was moving to the city.

""Demons and angels need a level of magic in order to fly and transform fully, either cursed or blessed."... is what the textbooks in the library says, right?"

"Yes."

"I wonder what he would've done if I didn't help him." He leaned agganist the balcony and sighed, feeling the cold air of the night fill his lungs. "He is pitiful without anyone by his side, really."

"...My lord." Something about the butler's tone seemed different.

"Hm?"

"Who's side are you on?" Barbatos asked abruptly. He looked serious, and surprisingly, kind of angry. "What exactly do you have in your mind?"

"I didn't know we held sides until you said it 3 seconds ago." Diavolo said coldly, without batting an eye at him. "Our top priority is to keep him in check, until we can deal with the problems with Celestial Realm. Have they answered to me yet?"

"They did, but it's not from the headquarters... It's a very small note, an angel threw it down here. We don't know who it is, but he was smart enough to put an anonymous hex on it." He said and under Diavolo's curious eyes, took out a folded note. It was a weird and messy handwriting with the words "Heaven has no intention of contacting you. Please help." written on it in ancient Devildom's language.

"...This is probably Luke." The prince said the moment he saw the handwriting. "He writes the a's and n's in a weird way all the time."

"Exactly what I was thinking... My lord."

"What?" 

"I think it's about time we gave up on... your dream." Barbatos said quietly, and gave the note to him. "If things escalate further, we might have a possible war in our hands."

Diavolo's face turned into a one of anger the moment Barbatos spoke up agganist him, and he grabbed him by his shoulders tightly. Barbatos' face didn't change but it was obvious he was angry at him as well. And a little intimidated, given the younger demon was far stronger than him. "Barbatos. You've been watching over me for years now, YOU of all people should know that once I have something on my mind, I would do anything it takes to make it come true... Like it or not, I will put some sense into that Michael's head."

"Diavolo!" Lucifer's voice rang out from the hallways, and he let go of Barbatos' shoulders. Lucifer came dashing in with a panicked and furious look over is face.

"What happened?"

"It's missing... My feathers are missing!" He said with his horns and wings wide open, clothes disheveled.

During that moment, the other former angel had made his way back to his room when he realized he forgot something important; Lucifer's feathers. After going back all the way and entering from his open window, he pulled the feathers from under there and put it inside his jacket. He felt something weird on the left side his chest, maybe it was because both a blessed and cursed being was side by side in there. But he didn't mind it, and opened his wallet, getting 1000 Grimm banknotes and fled all the way back to a certain human he knew. At least he used his wings longer, and hey, that was what he wanted anyway.

After landing on the entrance of a pub, he folded his wings back and entered there, not minding the curious looks of strangers and the shocked ones of the ones that recognized him. He hit his horn on the doorway and hissed, holding it. A few people snickered at him. Embarrassed, he made his way to one of the tables on the left.

The human was sitting there, looking through his D.D.D with a glass of demonus and a piece of lemon next to him. "Humans have strange tastebuds." He thought and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm busy." He said and didn't stare back, continuing scrolling through Devilgram.

"Solomon. Don't make me change my mind and look at me." The human turned his head in a flash when he heard the former angel's voice and his eyes widened in shock, seeing his demon form for the first time. The fallen smiled back at him and lightly squeezed his shoulder.

"Hello there."

\---

"...What?" Solomon's face whitened. 

"I thought you'd be happy to see me, why are you so scared?" Simeon pulled him aside by his hand, into the white bathroom of the pub.

"Simeon, first you come over at my feet with THAT look. Then you imply you have the things I asked from you. That's way too much information to get in, even for me."

"Let me rephrase it then... Is there anyone in here?" He said and began opening the stalls of the bathroom, and when he made sure no one was there, he closed the door and put something behind the door to make it impossible to open. "...Now that we're done, listen closely." He said, in a serious tone that was very unlike him. "I brought the things you requested. I need to contact the Heavens so this thing will be over as possible. For the grimm, I got more than enough."

"So you're ready?" Solomon frowned. "What if I refused unless you made a pact with me?"

"Don't get me wrong, but I have the power to slam your head on the urinals over there with ease." Even Simeon was surprised at the venom on his own voice.

"Why not? You don't want to fly all the way to me again, you also need me to summon you if things get sour. I get your power and protection, you get my soul and an easy escape path. It's a win-win situation." Solomon crossed his arms and leaned a little bit on the side, staring at him.

"How would I know you wouldn't order me risky things?"

"Simeon, I would like to remind you that contacting any of the realms without Diavolo's or Lucifer's permission is heavily prohibited after you fell. People suspect you of being a spy, and if words get out, they will probably peel off your skin and roll you over on a pile of salt. Then leave you on a desert and rip out your wings." Solomon said blankly.

Simeon paused and thought about it for a while. "...Fair enough."

"So, would you like to make your first pact with me?" Solomon smirked and stood straight, reaching out his hand to Simeon. "A wrath demon feeds off of the humans' rage he has a pact with. We both will be stronger."

Simeon stared at his hand quietly and chuckled to himself. Was he seriously doing this? Back in Celestial Realm, angels would give their blessings to the humans they would have a pact with. In exchange, humans would get under their protection and find happiness, but angels could order them around if they wanted to. The exact opposite of demons.  
But a pact?  
Did he really want this?  
Was he willing to refuse and deal with the risk of Solomon's possible snitchiness?

"I guess I don't have much of a choice." He said and took of his red gloves, putting them into his pocket. He shook Solomon's hand frimly. Small drops of blood fell from Solomon's hands onto the ground, the red gem planted on his palm was sharp enough to cut human skin with no problem. Solomon all of a sudden pulled him closer and planted a kiss over his lips, making Simeon's eyes open wide in shock. A wave of tingling warmth spreaded on his body, and dissappeared in a few seconds.

"This is how you seal pacts." Solomon said when he let go of him. He put his bleeding palm on his cheek, smearing his warm blood on it. Simeon soon held him by his black top and pushed him in a random stall, locking the door behind them. Hurriedly, he pulled Solomon's collar down and began marking there.

"Simeon... I didn't expect you to be like this by just one kiss." Solomon laughed and wrapped his arms around him, sighing when Simeon sank his fangs in his flesh. He wasn't being gentle, but he wasn't being too vurglar either. Solomon ran his hands through Simeon's toned body before he let him go, holding Solomon's face between his hands. 

"Listen. I didn't made a pact with you just because I thought you would be a escape route for me." 

"Why else then?" Solomon smirked when be felt Simeon's claws bitting into the sides of his head and scalp. 

"For one, I had no choice. For two, even as an angel, I didn't gave my blessings to any human. This is the first time I'm doing something like this, so if you abuse the power you have over me, I will tie your hands and feet, then throw you under an uncoming train." Simeon smiled very calmly before frowning. "Also, don't tell anyone about this. The last thing I want to deal with is more suspicious eyes over me."

"Sure, sure." Solomon pat the small ears on his head, making Simeon jolt a little. "What are you supposed to be, a baby bear?"

"I- I am a honey badger! Not a baby bear..."

"You don't act like one at all." Solomon smiled with the usual glint in his eyes. "I would've taken you seriously if you didn't have an erection right now- Ow."  
Simeon slapped him after that comment.

After more kissing and semi-making out in that dirty stall, they both got out and Simeon gave him the things he had on him. In exchange, Solomon gave him an adress close to the House of Lamentation, and told him to be there after 3 days with his message.

"Listen. In this three days, focus over what you exactly want to say and memorize it completely, don't write it on anything. We don't need further proof that could be used agganist us if we somehow get caught. Don't take any attention on yourself, and come over in the early morning. Before 5 AM."

"Got it. I'll see you then."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." Solomon flicked the small ears on Simeon's head, making him snarl a little. He really liked to play with them for some strange reason, and it was annoying. 

"Same for me... Take care."

"You too." The silver haired man said and opened the door, leaving him there. Simeon stood there for a while longer and splashed his face with water. He sighed and went back to his home after that, flying between a crowd of demons to not get any attention on himself. After he was safely there, he closed his window, withdrew his wings and horns, and hopped on to the bed.


	19. Is This It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no way I'm going to edit this shit.  
> No sir.

These three days have passed rather quickly, and Simeon didn't know any other time that he felt this empty. He didn't felt scared or nervous, or relieved that everything was going to end soon, but ironically, his lack of emotions made him feel uneasy. So I guess he did felt something after all. It's only been 6 months... 6 short months, and a lot has happened. He got into trouble, made illegal deals without getting caught to anyone, almost died, strenghtened his bonds with the brothers and others, all for the sake of a simple message.

It wasn't like he was going to leave Devildom, no. But Celestial Realm was still his home. Even after all this. It was the place ve was born in, the place he grew up in... The place he fell in love for the first time, the place he spent his simple, yet busy days in. He couldn't throw all this away that easily. But sending this message meant he was going to cut all of ties with there for... For an unknown amount of time, unless the relations between the two opposite realms got fixed. 

That day, Simeon fell asleep around 10 PM and got up around 4 AM, changed into a normal pair of clothes that didn't show his face or physique too much, and wore gloves. It was around 4:50 when he existed the house. Without eating anything, he quietly left the house from his window, not wanting to risk waking anyone up. He quietly jumped on the tree opposite his room and then hopped on the ground, feeling his ankles burn a little at the sudden movement. He made a sour face and began going to the adress Solomon gave him 3 days ago. He felt like a prisoner with death penalty, going to the public execution area, where a wooden guillotine stood.

He should feel happy that he was going to get rid of all of his worries and frustrations soon, and finally open a new page. He knew exactly what he wanted to say. He knew what to do. He embraced his new form and role in hell, he accepted himself.   
Then why? Why did he feel like with each step he took, he was getting closer to his doom? What was he doing, shouldn't he turn back while he still could? Was he scared of being caught last minute by Diavolo? Or was he afraid of forgetting his home, his origins? He gazed at the sky in front of him in sorrow, and felt his eyes widen at the sight in front of him.  
In an instant, he realized the reason for his hesitation.

"...Sun." He managed to choke out as he stood there, stunned.

Sun was shining brightly upon them, destroying the old, disgusting bleeding skies of Devildom. The sky was cloudy, but not like the usual. It was still bright, like a rainy early morning weather. It was cold, COLD in Hell! The bright weather made him return to his angel days again, that's why he was hesitating this much! He was still an angel at heart, even though his soul was tainted. He felt his eyes water as he looked around his surroundings. 

Everywhere was lit up under these grey coulds that let the sunlight enter at certain parts. His heart burned with something he wasn't familiar with, making him transform once again and fly upwards. He fled upwards, until he felt his skin burn from how fast he was going. His back muscles were screaming at him to get down, as they couldn't handle a motion like this for so long. But he didn't care, and kept flying up with tears in his eyes. The sound of wind blocked his ears, as he kept flying up and up. 

He finally got past the clouds, he felt chilly all of a sudden. The familiar winds of Celestial Realm greeted him, the smell of olives and lemons were pretty noticable, even from this far. "They usually do their harvests around this time..." He thought to himself, before a heavy realization hit him once again. The Gates of Heavens were right in front of him. The guardians stood there, like they didn't have a care in the world. 

The Golden Gates that were praised for thousands of years... The gates that led to salvation, freedom, happiness and peace. A utopia where no evil intentions was allowed to roam around, where everyone could be happy and do their own thing.  
Oh, how wrong the humans were...  
Yet, despite of all this, despite of all the beatings, tortures, the disgusting remarks he got from this place once they couldn't get any information squeezed out of him, he still longed for it. He longed for his family, his friends, his... The children he was assigned to mentor, the humans he was assigned to guard. 

He missed laying down on the bast fields and gaze up on the skies when he had the time, he missed the summers he spent in peace and quiet there. He missed working there, hell, he even missed the Shithead Michael thar caused all of this. He'd already forgiven them, when he first saw th3 bright sun shining down upon Devildom. He felt the urge to scream and cry get stronger and stronger, he bit his lip and took a shaky breath to calm himself down. His eye catched a woman, sitting by the coulds and watching him. The woman had a white robe surrounding her body, it was a little tight, but not too much. Just enough to show the tender swell of her breasts and her slightly wide hips. An angel woman... Shit, what if she screamed? What if she called the guards over? 

"Hi there." A familiar voice rang in his ears, and he felt all of his relief being washed away with anger.

Was this all a fucking dream, again?

"...Lilith." He said, frowning. "So, all this time, it was you? I'm not even surprised."

"Well, I'm surprised it took you this long to notice..." The young woman had pitch black hair, with violet eyes that matched the twins', but more blue-ish. It wasn't the way he remembered her, the real Lilith had light brown hair and green eyes. She was also a lot taller, and cheerful. But now, she seemed cold, sarcastic. "I tried to take a form similar to your appearance, but I couldn't get your face correct, no matter how much I tried."

"Quit beating around the bush you god damn woman, explain what's happening in here!" Simeon yelled without being able to stop himself, he was seriously frustrated. Just as he thought he was going back to his home, this god damn woman appeared in front of him agai-  
"This is not a dream, you idiot!" She yelled back, stopping his train of thought. She got up and went closer to his side, grabbing him by his shoulders. "This is reality! This is the heaven's way of saying they forgave you!"

"What the hell are you talking about...?" Simeon tried to take a step back, only to be straddled on the ground, under Lilith. "Get off of me, what are you doing!?"

"Not until you listen to me!" She yelled at him, frowning, just like Satan. Come to think of it, she showed a lot of similar traits with Satan. Her eyes were the same, and she looked terrifying when she got angry, both pursued knowledge in all forms... She was the Avatar of Patience when she was alive in there. Was this another reason as to why Satan and Lucifer couldn't get along easily? Was it because Satan reminded Lucifer of Lilith?

Simeon quieted down and locked eyes with her.

"...Look. After you were thrown out, Celestial Realm decided to conduct one last investigation on you. And they did, in fact, got proof that you did nothing wrong down there, with my brothers. Want to know what it is? A private letter from one of the demons to Gabriel. It talked about how Diavolo knew their plans from the beggining, and it was no use. It talked about your innocence, how you only did your job with assisting Luke and try to co-exist with demons. Simple as that."

"That sounds way too good to be true."

"My god... Do you really think Father would banish YOU of all people simply for doubting him?"

"He did it to Lucifer, and you. It's ironic you are defending him now, he is the reason why you look like this... Why you suffered for so long."

"No, he didn't. Michael did. His old right-hand man... Do you know how long has it been since he abandoned Humanity?"

"What?" Simeon felt his eyes widen. "What do you mean? He... He is not there for humans anymore? How? How can the human world live on then?"

"Humans stopped believing in him with their heart, not for their own gain and political agenda. As a result, Father lost his power and realized what terrifying his creatures he once loved have become. What is the point of a creator if no one believed in him? He considered ending everything at that point, but... But the archangels stopped him. They said Humanity still deserved a chance, and their existence didn't mean anything if everything ended like this. Father has stopped attending matters involving humanity and stopped comtacting us as well... All happened after my brothers fell, and I died. This is why the Celestial Realm have changed. Everyone feels uneasy and under threat, not feeling the same warmth they were used to before."

"So... So he is no longer with us?" Simeon trembled in fear under Lilith's gaze. She seemed unapologetic for her words, as she spoke the blatant truth. "I'm afraid not... The archangels began using fear and vulnerability of the public in these times, instead of their old peaceful methods. Everything became a threat all of a sudden." She slowly let go of him, sitting right besides him as he rose up. "Relations with demons, humans... Some angels even suspected each other or wrongdoing. You saw how hesistant everyone was after the start of the program."

"We were pawns to gather information, because Heavens felt under threat without anyone to guide it." Simeon said quietly and looked down in hus hands, finishing her speech for her. Lilith smiled solemnly as a response.

"Exactly as you say... Humans are much stronger than we think. Even though biologically, they are the most fragile, they managed to live thousands of years without guidance and drew their own path... They are independent and free creatures that always come up with some sort of solution to things, even it it's stupid. They are crazy enough go risk their short lives for their ideals and independence... We've failed to see that and always undermined them."

She gazed deeply in his eyes. "You are neither an angel, or a demon, Simeon. You don't fall to any of these catagories. You seek freedom. You seek independence, and you know having too much freedom can make you a prisoner under the hands of someone else as well, as you spent your entire life like that. You are a lot like a human..." She put one hand on his cheek and stroked it, wiping his tears away. She was facinated by hin. 

"Ever heard of and Xhantos Seige? Tradition of Jauhar? Masada Seige?"

"I've read about them a lot..."

"What do they have in common?"

"Mass suicides."

"I'm not talking about that..." Lilith laughed at him, shaking her head. This made Simeon feel a little embarassed. "No, not that. What was the reason of these mass suicides?" He paused for a moment, trying to remember. His eyes shot opened when he remembered.

"They choose to die, rather than get under the hands of the enemy. They wanted freedom... What are you implying?"

"You've considered death as well. Right?"

"I... I did." Simeon chucked sadly, hanging his head low. "Living just seemed like a drag at some point, I considered chugging down a few liters of holy water. Or sticking a fork in a power outlet with my wet hands, not going to lie... All because I wanted freedom. I was so stupid."

"Freedom is a weird, complex thing. Though I wouldn' want you to die soon my job with you isn't done..." She said and closed her eyes, then inhaled the lemon scent in the air. "...Even though they did many horrible things to you... They couldn't even find the courage in themselves to come up to you and apologize. They knew how much you suffered with your identity and feelings. So, Michael finally made his own desicion and opened the gates for you."

"So that's why the sky cleared up?" Simeon asked in disbelief, his eyes were glassy. "Hah... I wonder what Diavolo has to say about this."

"Eh, you can worry about that later. So, do you want to take a step inside and talk to them?"

"Maybe, but before that... I want to show you my appreciation. I couldn't have done a this without you." Simeon said and smiled warmly, then leaned down to her, tilting her face upwards by his chin with his red gloves. Lilith stated at him, confused and flustered as she put her hands on Simeon's cheeks. Simeon's face drew closer and closer, as she closed her eyes. But the kiss she waited for never came. Instead, Simeon hugged her closely and whispered in a tone that made her whole body shiver.

"You really, and I am saying this from the bottom of my heart, REALLY need to learn how to lie more efficiently, Michael. You are horrible at it."

\--- 

"...Lucifer, isn't it about time we stopped searching for those? It's almost morning-"

"NO!" Lucifer looked at him, tears of rage creeping up next to his eyes, startling Diavolo. He looked like he was about to give birth to a second Satan, as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He cursed at this life he'd led up up until now, before throwing a punch at the nearest tree, bending it in half. Barbatos avoided the tree that almost fell on top of him, fixing his disturbed tie and hair after like nothing had happened. "...Lucifer. Throwing a fit won't help you in a situation like this." He simply said, and looked at him in his usual expressionless demeanor.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!! SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF HELL!" Lucifer screamed, holding his pounding head inside his palms. His right fist was bleeding, showing in dark splotches on his glove. The alarm bells in his head wasn't shutting up, no matter how hard he tried. And the heavy pain coming from his horns wasn't going away either, it just came in stronger waves each time. He always got like this when he was on the verge of breaking down. His pride, his worry, his bleeding heart and the absence of something important to him mangled together, making him unable to breathe properly. 

"If you can't even find a god damn feather... IF YOU CAN'T EVEN DO A SIMPLE TASK AS THAT, THEN WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF YOUR POWERS!? Nothing but trouble has made it's way through my life ever since I met you two. NOTHING BUT FUCKING TROUBLE!" 

"Lucifer, calm down before you sau something that you WILL regret later." Diavolo frowned, crossing his arms. His order was precise, but this only seemed to piss Lucifer off more.

"You do not have the right to command me. You don't! I am supposed to be free, not your lap dog!" Lucifer resisted the command, clearly in pain. His wings ruffled in agony as he did so, but this was the first time he'd ever spoke up agganist Diavolo. "No... No, I will not bow down to a DEMON like you! I won't, I am Lucifer! I am still the Morningstar! I still shine brightly as ever, I am still beautiful! Yes, yes I am! There is absolutely NO WAY I would ever obey you, or anyone!" He began laughing midway through his breakdown, unable to let out any words for a while before screaming again. His hands found their way through his wings. With an angry, animalistic screech that send disgusting shivers down Diavolo's spine, he ripped off his feathers on his one wing, not caring about the pain. He seemed horrified with himself, seeing his ebony black wings that tormented him everyday. He cried and screamed, he seemed like an animal in terror, fighting for it's life agganist a predator. The ripped off wings drew blood, splattering on the ground in s drops rapidly.

"LOOK AT THEM!" He said, holding his festhers in his own hands as he cried and looked deep into Diavolo's eyes. "If it weren't for you, these wouldn't be such a huge burden on my back! And you!" He turned to Barbatos with his own feathers still inside his hands. "Why do you always come up and say the WEIRDEST shit!? What's with that calm, smug look on your face? Just because you changed time once or twice, DOESN'T MEAN YOU DESERVE ANY FREEDOM! You should just perish, your life doesn't hold any value! Don't act like you didn't play any part in my downfall!" He stopped to gain his breath, he was dizzy from all the screaming he was doing in the past minutes. 

"I am superior, I rule, I don't serve! You can shove your stupid title up your own asshole Diavolo, I don't give a shit ANYMORE! "Stop before you say anything you will regret"!? Heh... Hehehahaha! AAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A FUNNY SITUATION WE'RE IN! Quiet delightful indeed!" His voice was sounding hoarse by now, his throat was burning like he chugged down a bottle of acid. He buried hid face with his hands, slowly sinking on the ground with shaking shoulders. Small sobs could be heard from his mouth. "I.. I am the Morningstar... Favorite child of God... Father, why have you abandoned me... When I only wanted to protect my own blood...?" 

Diavolo did not transformed into his demon form once in this sequence. If he did, it was likely that he would lose control... Given that he is veey adamant about his word and desicions. Lucifer, however, was slowly breaking apart on the floor with whole body trembling. He looked so small, even more pathetic then how be used to look when he cradled his almost dead sister in his arms. Diavolo sighed, signaling Barbatos to do something. Barbatos, however, didn't listen and turned his back, walking away.

Great.  
Two of his closest friends turned their backs to him now.

He knew those feathers meant A LOT to Lucifer. He witnessed first hand, how agressive Lucifer got when other people (tried to) touched, or even looked at them. He stored a part of his personality in those feathers, his emotions of happiness, warmth, love... The feelings he held for his family, his desire to protect them at all costs... Those feathers hold all the parts he forgot about himself with time, as they were the only proof that a loving, happy Lucifer actually existed. A Lucifer with 3 pairs of magnificent wings, a Lucifer that shined so brightly that he turned the night to day, the Morningstar, Venus, or as Simeon liked to call him; The Evening Star. A beautiful Lucifer that always outdid everyone's expectations and never took pride in his work, not letting it corrupt his soul and black out his vision... 

A Lucifer that was loved by his father.  
A Lucifet that kept his sister by his side, alive and well. They were the only proof that hid past life existed, and it wasn't actually a dream in his eyes. Naturally, he broke down and his pride, mixed with insecurities began flowing out from burnt scar in his heart. He looked so broken, like he wanted to gather up enough courage in himself and rip his own wings apart to end his suffering, and pull out his horns completely to prevent them from ever growing back again. Diavolo always knew this. He knew Lucifer had self-destructive tendencies and went into a crazy bitch mode when he got exposed to his past mistakes frequently. But he never knew how to handle with it.

What kind of friend was he, if he couldn't even help him in a time like this? For the first in centuries, Diavolo felt ready to give up. Give up on what though, Lucifer? His plans of getting together with Earth and Celestial Realm? What was he giving up on exactly? He sighed, went to his side and crouched down. He pulled his head on his shoulder as Lucifer cried his heart out. "Here... Use me as a pillow or something. The least I could do." To his surprise, Lucifer didn't push him away. Instead, he hugged him tightly, weeping until he felt mile throwing up.

What was his mistake?  
Was it accepting Simeon into his realm after he fell?  
How was he supposed to feel now?Diavolo was never known for his empathy, or his skills at comforting people. He was more cold hearted than he thought, but feeling this strong remorse with an unknown source made him realize that he'd done something so fucking stupid to make all this happen in the first place... That is a half-lie. He knew exactly what his fault was.

He was just too weak to admit it.

As Lucifer was busy, crying over his shoulder, he felt an unknown sensation. Something cooling, like an aftermath of a rainy weather. It was a grey lump that strangely lit up his surroundings. He slowlt looked up and let out a gasp. Unable to take his eyes away.

Sun.  
It was the first time ever he'd seem it in his kingdom. 

\---

Satan grunted and held a hand over his chest in his bed, breathing heavily as trears streamed down his face. He had no idea what was happening, but it sure FUCKING DID had something to do with Lucifer's bitchy mood. 

Satan, due to his nature, had an ability to feel what Lucifer was feeling most of the time. If Lucifer was extremely happy about something, learning {MC} is Lilith's descendant for example, he would feel a giddy warmness on his chest. When Lucifer was feeling an anger beyond a human's understanding, he would feel an uncontrollable power in his hands, feeding off of his wrath. And when Lucifer was in distress, or in a PTSD Attack-like state, he would feel his eyes water and an urge to curl up somewhere and die. Lucifer was an unstable man, but that was a LUCIFER problem. Why was he suffering as well?

Well, it didn't help that he felt a strong grief, a new sensation for once. With shaky hands, he got up and ran a hand through his messy blonde locks, trying to keep himself calm. It wasn't so hard to resist this condition, but it made him tired and stressed all day. If he triggered a transformation now, they would go from the "oops ^^;;" to the "oh fuck" zone for sure this time. Possibly even the house could be burnt down.  
That was how stressed he was. 

He was pale as a sheet when he got up from the bed and took the glass of water he left on the nightstand. He gulped it down slowly, feeling his eyes burn from crying so much. His cheeks were all sticky and dry now. Gradually, he calmed down an an empty exhaustion took the pain's place. "Lucifer must've calmed down." He thought and put his glass down, shaking his head. He needed to get a therapist for him as soon as possible, as he was tired from this shit. He streched until his legs, arms and back popped, as he groaned in satisfaction. It felt so good to do that. 

He rolled his shoulders and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, after he looked on the clock. 5:32 AM. It was still early, but he could roll with it. He patted his face dry with a towel and walked back to his bed, without thinking much. He turned off the nightlamp by this table and made his bed, gathered hus books together and put the necessary things in his backpack for the day. After he was done with that, he decided that he needed to ventilate his room. So, with the leftover toast he forgot on his plate last night, he opened his blinds.

He almost choked on his food when he saw the entire Devildom, lit up brightly under a cloudy weather.

"...What in the world?" He said and laughed briefly in shock, before opening his window completely and sticking his head out. This was a really different exprience from what be felt like in the Human World, it was cooler and more soothing. Sighed, how did this even happen? The books he read up until now never mentioned anything like this, the sun only came up in Devildom once in it's entire existence. When it was Lucifer's turn to fell, as he was the last one to fall. The sun shone brightly for a few minutes, warming the concrete steps and red soil of Devildom, and no one had proof that it actually happened. Maybe people just mistook the ball of flame that surrounded Lucifer with sun, or maybe they were just hallucinating. Satan didn't know, he was barely older than a toddler when the Celestial War happened, actually no. He wasn't even born yet. He came to life during Lucifer's first night in Devildom. 

Come to think of it... Barbatos did show him what happened in his birth day with a spell once, after Satan did some questionable things for him. Lucifer was exhausted from his anger blackout, and he was resting inside a cave. His own crimson blood, which was resting in a poodle on the ground, took the shape of a small child with black-ish hair with golden locks hidden underneath it. He was covered in dirt and other bodily fluids when he was born, and he just looked miserable. An ear piercing cry left his lips when his baby self saw Lucifer and realized that he was alive as a separate being, an entity that wasn't Lucifer. Lucifer stood quiet, stunned. He had no idea how to take care of this child that was crying his lungs out, as if he couldn't breathe. 

With shaking, blood stained hands, Lucifer threw his dagger he used to harm himself away. He got closer to his spawn and pulled him up. He was young back then as well, easily frightened by everything. Hell was so unfamiliar, so untrustworthy. His baby self stopped crying after a while and fell asleep, mostly because of how tired he was from crying so much. Lucifer rested the boy's head on his own chest, staying like that for a while. He couldn't understand if he was weeping or not. 

"God damn it!" He said and covered his face with his hands, sinking his nails on his cheeks. He felt something rising up inside his throat again, and his eyes watered. Not because of Lucifer this time, it was because he felt really complicated about the whole thing. He never met Lilith, yet he was feeling a longing for her all the time. All because he was once a part of Lucifer. He was born as a demon, but he still had Lucifer's angelic effect on him. He was raised by former angels, molded by them. Do he longed for sun light. He longed for the cooling wings of heavens, despite of never being there. He hated it.

He hated being a part of Lucifer.

He growled aggressively and wiped his eyes, but the tears kept coming. In a pathetic attempt to feel something else other than sadness and longing, he knocked over the lamp and the books on the closest table, creating a huge thud and a crash. He wanted to strangle Lucifer for giving BIRTH to him. He wanted to get rid of him and put an end to his own suffering, but deep down, he knew he was never going to be able to do as such. He was a part of Lucifer, killing him would only make him feel empty. Why did the open sky and the slight sunlight made him feel like this? Was it the nostalgia of the nonexistent memories he had? 

He sighed after knocking and slamming more things over in a blind rage, and left his room without cleaning up his mess to investigate what was happening.

\---

Lilith's eyes widened at this sudden alligation. But her face quickly changed, as her apperence began to shift and turn into someone else. Someone with honey coloured hair, and mint green eyes. A tall man with a well built body. The right hand of god himself, Archangel Michael. Or as other cultures called him; Mikail. The giver of rain, friend of humans, and the angel of mercy who prays to God for forgiveness of humans. A nice man at heart, however, he could turn into a monster if he was pushed hard enough.

Simeon smiled at him angrily ad scooted away from him, getting up. "You thought I wouldn't notice? Simply taking Lilith's human form is not enough to fool me."

"At least you are smarter than I thought." Michael shot a smile back at him, also getting up. "I did fool you in your dreams though... I took Lilith's form because I thought it would be easier for you to accept me like that, seeing how much you liked Lilith in the past... Wait, how do you even know what happened to her?"

"Same question could be asked to you." Simeon shrugged. "Asmodeus told me during my last day in there, as an exchange student."

"I can sense Lilith's soul, Simeon."

"And you accepted her in heaven. Doesn't that mean you've forgiven her and her brothers? Why not accepting them here again?" Simeon asked stupidly, he knew that would be impossible. For one, Diavolo wouldn't allow that. For two, the brothers still felt spite and had a bit of(!) pride in them. They wouldn't accept the offer easily.

"You know the answer to that."

"You... Whatever. What was the reason?" Simeon's smile fell soon after. He didn't bother to take any threatening steps at him, as causing a commotion would be useless in front of the gates of the enemy, unless it was for distraction. "I wondered what your heart was like, so I entered inside your dreams to figure it out. Simple." Michael shrugged and crosses his arms, eyes shining in a glint that made Simeon want to punch him right in the face. "Not yet." Simeon thought, sighing. "You'll do that later."

"Well, what did you find?" Simeon said and put his one hand over his hip. "Was it worth the trouble? Looking through my dreams, pulling me over here and then suggesting to walk right inside Celestial Realm in this form... Surely, you must've had something important in mind."

"...I'll admit. After you fell, I thought about our- no... My fellow archangels has no fault in this. I thought about MY judgement for you." He took a deep breath. "I... I did horrible things to you."

"No shit." Simeon rolled his eyes and blurted out. His brain to mouth filter has gotten pretty rusty in these past months.

"You've gotten bold, haven't you?" He shot him an unapproving gaze at him before continuing. He raised his right hand up, as he muttered a spell. "But I swear on my wings and honour, that what everything I have told up until now is the truth. No lie has been told in the house of God, and no lie shall be told under a façade."

"That oath is familiar."

"I used it on you while you were half conscious... Though you completely shut down after that." Michael said with a genuine regret, and lowered his hand. "We really did conduct a proper investigation after you, before we burnt your house down. Everything was done for the well being of the population, everyone was so anxious that there was a traitor among each other, and Demons were going to attack at any second. I had to pass the blame on someone quickly and assure everyone that the threat was gone, and then deal with everything after... But you got hurt in the process."

"So you chose to ruin my life for the sake of public relief?" Simeon's tone got a little higher at the end. "Are you being serious?"

"I..." Michael took a step back and lowered his head. "I am being serious. Someone had to take the blame, or the riots would continue. Do you really think I enjoyed seeing your pain twisted face!?" He shook his head and looked at him right in the eyes, clearly under the effect of his own spell. "I didn't... I really didn't. I had trouble sleeping for weeks after that, all because of my regret."

"Well then, what are you going to do to fix this?" Simeon crossed his arms. At that moment, he seemed so powerful, towering over Michael with his two charcoal black wings and his thick horns and curled a little and his head. He looked like a prince with his outfit, however, his soul had no grace and authority left in it. His heart and mind were a prison, but his soul was screaming in rebellion. It was in a search for salvation from opression that went on for 4 thousand years. He was kept silent and bound from his ankles and hands with a velvet rope that was made from quality material. And what did Simeon do?  
Pretended to accept that rope, and completely ripped it apart at the first chance given to him. When no one was looking. There is no turning back to the velvet rope for him anymore.

"What's with the silence, Mikail?" Simeon took one more step at him. "Tell me, what is your amazing plan? You attempted to get me through that door, that could've caused me to perish and burn. I can barely look over there without hurting my eyes. It's so holy and shiny... Tell me your plan at making this situation better, and I swear on my pride and wrath that I will comply."

"Once a fallen angel gets pass these gates with our Father's approval and forgiveness, they will become angels once again." Michael said. "You've been forgiven already. I was trying to lure you in, so you would become an angel again. Everyone is waiting for you in there. Why won't you give it a try?"

"Michael, I've been assigned as a helper for Hell's 4th Circle already."

"...Excuse me?" Michael asked in disbelief. "When?"

"Around a week ago. My duty will start when the Diavolo takes the crown." Simeon sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. "If I become an angel now... That would cause more complicated issues. I want my white and giant wings and robes back. I want my friends back. I want my happiness back... But that is simply not possible anymore. And I also haven't forgiven you for anything yet. I was innocent. You've tarnished my reputation, I am a fallen now... I shouldn't even stand here."

Michael swallowed, he was hit by another wave of guilt, once again. It killed him on the inside to get thesw words from his beloved friend, his friend whom he caused so much pain to. But deep down, he knew he deserves every last bit of pain he caused him. He decided to give on more shot, clinging onto a last string of hope.

"How can I get your forgiveness then?"

Simeon stood silent, thinking what would be the wisest choice. "You already know what to do."

"What do you mean? Re-strengthen the bonds between the realms? Change the regime? Give you access yo visit anytime? What do you want?"

"You could put it like that as well." Simeon gave him a small smile. "The choice is up to you... But if you want me to give you my two cents, think it's about time you gave up already. Everyone is suffering in here, even Hell itself gives us more freedom. It took me a few weeks to get used to it."

"Give up eh..." Michael gave a breathy chuckle and slumped on the ground, holding his forehead with his one hand. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Anything to get forgiveness... I guess. To think you would go from Lucifer's path... No, there is a huge difference between you two."

"What is it?"

Michael looked up at him with small tears in his beautiful eyes. He gave him a calming smile, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "You made me realize how badly I fucked up in this past 4000 years... I congratulate you for that."

"There is a solution to everything, and you can't make everyone happy in that process. Come on. Get up... I still have one more thing to ask from you."

"Aren't you being a little too greedy?"

"I am a demon." Michael laughed at that and took Simeon's extended hand, getting up. 

"What is it this favor you ask from me?"

"Bring Luke over please. I have something to tell him."

"Luke? He's over at school right now... Don't glare at me like that, fine. I'll get him." Michael turned his back nut stopped all of a sudden, taking Simeon's hand in his and inspecting it. "...Your gloves."

"What about them?"

"They are red... I was wondering what they symbolised. Since each one of us' true form says a lot about ourselves." Michael ran his thumb through the leather material. "The outside is black, however, the inside is red. What could that mean? Is it the reputation as a criminal I put on you? The symbolic blood in your hands? I wonder..."

"Maybe it's a sign I'm going to get caught red-handed over something soon."

"...Sometimes I wonder how you are still alive with that horrible sense of humor." He said, and walked away to do what he wanted while Simeon laughed at him from behind. "Oh and, that letter was sent from Barbatos. In case if you were curious."

\---

"Lucifer, Lord Diavolo!" Satan ran up to their side with a few books and notes in his hands. Lucifer had calmed down and was now changing the bandaged his own wings, while Barbatos was busy providing him with the things he needed. Lucifer pushed his hand away when Barbatos tried to touch them, and Barbatos simply leave him be. With that attitude, he didn't want to help him anyway.

"I'm assuming this is about the sky at the moment?" Diavolo looked up at him with a tired expression. He honestly didn't want to deal with it, but he was the prince. And literally no one would stop giving him shit about it if he did nothing. His brain was a jumbled mess from all the panic in the Castle already, he'd pulled an emergency meeting with his father's ministers, along with the brothers. Talked about what was going on, but no one had an idea. Then he realized that Simeon was actually absent and was not in his room, so most of the blame was pushed on him. He then had to assure everyone that he couldn't take any action if he had no proof. Things were looking pretty bad on Simeon's side. The whole time, Satan's face flushed red from embarrassment. Diavolo sent a few of his men to find Simeon, while Levi looked thorough the security footages of the cameras Simeon could've passed by. 

After the meeting was over, Diavolo went to his private chambers and decided to talk about the matter pivately, but it was no use. No one knew what to do, or handle the situation. Demons were anxious that such brilliant light was shining upon them, and some eveb tried to fly upwards to see whar's going on, only to be shot with needles filled with sedatives. No one was going up there without permission. As Diavolo looked up from his stack of paperwork and letters from confused governors, irritacy was what he felt.

"It is. May I sit?" Satan asked.

"You may... Did you find something?"

"The gates to the heavens have opened, as we suspected. But it's not because of some stupid plan Simeon was doing, the gates could've been opened at anytime. In fact, they are taking a huge risk by doing this... Michael opened the gates because he knew Simeon was stupid and eager enough to fly th-"

"Hold up, hold up. Take a breath. What you just said doesn't make any sense." Lucifer chimed in cutting the access bandage on his wing with a pair of scissors. "How do you know all of this?"

"Levi found footage of Simeon leaving the house and a 4 second clip of him flying upwards when the sky cleared up. Where else could've he gone?"

"Show me the clips." Diavolo said with authority in his tone. It was easy to detect Simeon in the first one, he was wearing comfortable clothing and gloves. He jumped on a tree and then the ground, and jumped from the walls of the backyard of House of Lamentation. However the second one only showed his wings and a small part of his back, thank to the awkward position the camera was in. The sky cleared up, and Simeon flew upwards.

"How can you know that's Simeon, he looks completely different in his usual demon form!" Lucifer protested, but got hushed by Diavolo. He looked angry, but more than that, he seemed concerned. "Does this mean his plan was to betray us all along?" Barbatos said, though it didn't sound like an accusation, nor a question. He knew what was happening. 

"We can't assume anything just by two footages. He isn't holding anything important, and he didn't snooped around. He knew there was suspicion him himself... Are there any other footages?" Lucifer said, not wanting to believe it.

"No..."

"...Barbatos, do you think he was up to something 3 days ago? When we saw him flying around?" Diavolo asked, not meeting his eyes as he replayed the footages one more time.

"I am not sure, unfortunately... We only saw him doing a few tricks and then flying over to the center. It almost seemed like he was putting on a show. If he was up to no good, he wouldn't want any attention."

"Lucifer, do you think Simeon snooped around in your room?"

"He wouldn't dare. Also the door was locked." Lucifer put his hands over his face and sighed, clearly tired. "I need a coffee... I'll be right back."

"Lucifer, I'm coming too." Satan said and left his laptop there, existing the room with him.

"Take your time." Diavolo leaned backwards in his seat, looking up on the ceiling and thinking what would be the best course of action. The human world shouldn't be effected by any of this, or this would lead to bigger problems. [MC] deserved to live a peaceful life after leaving. His attention then turned to a thunder coming from outside, startling him. "It's raining... How did I not notice that?" He said and opened the windows, putting his hand under the raining weather. The drops sting a bit, possibly because they fell from a pretty big distance, but it was nothing serious. 

"...Barbatos. I would like to apologize to you."

"For what, my lord?"

"For being... An asshole towards you, for speaking up." He smiled at his own bluntness. "But I genuinely need your guidance in this situation. I am lost."

"What exactly do you want?" Barbatos said in his usual formal tone, though he did sound a little soft at the end. He stood next to him and gazed from the window, Devildom looked weird when the sky seemed like a mixture of grey and white. It seemed oddly nostalgic, maybe he was an angel, in another timeline. Maybe he was seeing things from his ancestor's life. He didn't know either, but it sure was a nice feeling. "Your words of wisdom are always welcome. You haven't kept any secrets, right?" His boss said in a hopeful smile.

"I never did." Barbatos gave one of his hard-to-read smiles back at him and walked back into the room after looking outside a bit more. He crossed his arms and paced back and forth inside his room, wondering what would be the best course of action. "How about... waiting until Simeon comes back? He will return."

"Did you checked the future or something? It would be much easier if we did that." Diavolo said and watched Barbatos shift a little. Barbatos stood quiet, with his smile still on his face. 

"...It wouldn't be fun if I gave all the answers now, would it? This is a situation that has hundreds of outcomes." 

...

Meanwhile, as they were having their chat, Lucifer and Satan were busy with trying to get two canned coffees outside of the vending machine by sticking their hands in. Because even though Lucifer paid for it, the coffee got stuck. While Satan held the thing from collapsing, Lucifer was giving it not-too-forceful kicks on the side in an attempt to not break it, but still getting the coffee. Lucifer finally succeeded after the 6th kick and managed to get Satan's coffee, but his was still stuck. Satan picked up his coffee and sat down on the bench next to the machine, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding as he opened the coffee with a small "clink" and hissing sound. He took a sip and closed his eyes at the familiar milky taste.

"Aren't you going to get mine as well?" Lucifer asked, slightly irritated.

"That's on you." Satan said without batting an eye.

"Why were you even born...?" Lucifer sighed and gave a good punch at the wending machine, getting his own coffee instantly. He got his own and sat at the other side of the bench.

"I'm hoping I wasn't born just to help you getting your bitchy coffee from a vending machine."

"Apparently it was one of the reasons of your birth." Lucifer was really cold hearted when it came to Satan's origins, as you can see. "You can cancel everything out anytime by going to church and getting baptized."

"Haha. Really funny, you clown." 

"You are the entire circus."

Satan shook his head, it was no use arguing with this man. He felt like he was waiting outside of a hospital early in the morning, around 8 AM, in the human world. Diavolo wanted Lucifer to bring {MC} to a hospital when they got sick, but Lucifer was too busy for that. So he gave the job to the second most reliable person in the whole house; Satan. The weather was cold and slightly cloudy, small strands of daylight was making it's presence known between the clouds. 

He was hungry since he didn't had time to eat when they left. While the human still waited inside for their turn for their own check-up, Satan got up and went to the cafeteria of the hospital, ordering a toast and some tea for himself. It was cheap and it didn't taste great, but it felt like the most delicious thing in the universe to his empty stomach. He ordered 2 more before he was completely full, he left a tip for the old man with a blue apron working there (to which the man gave him very strange looks. Was it not a tradition to leave tips for the staff in here?), and went back up. {MC} was done with their check up and they had a prescription in their hands. Turns out they had a pretty nasty cold, it was winter during that time, and they needed to be on bedrest for 3 days minimum.

His time in that hospital was cold and empty. It was almost unsettling how many people were there, but there were so little conversations going on. Most of them looked pathetic, coughing and looking like they were about to pass out at any moment. Humans were so fragile, but their technology, the number of ideologies and the amount of different political views they had was truly something else. The condition of the weather effected humans most of the time, if weather was cloudy and dark all the time, humans would usually be calm, but they would radiate a gloomy aura around them. But on sunny days, they would shine brightly and be all jumpy.

Maybe it effected him as well, as he was do drawn into memories because of something simple as the weather. "...Do you think Simeon is innocent?" Lucifer asked all of a sudden, before prying his eyes off of the sky and looking down on his coffee. He seemed to be deeply thinking on something as well, probably Simeon's whereabouts. "What are we accusing him with? Heavy treason agganist Diavolo? Being a spy? Or playing with our trust?"

"All of them."

"I have no idea, to be honest."

"Weren't you saying that he was suspicious 3 days ago and you were watching over him? Look at that onsistency."

"I suspected him for some time now, but now that he is actually being searched for and is going to court for all this... It's different. I suddenly feel like he is innocent." Satan took two big sips from the coffee. "I'm really not sure anymore... Don't like this one bit."

"Regardless, he is up there right now. He wouldn't step a foot inside Devildom again, if he really did commit treason agganist Diavolo. He would be shot on sight." Lucifer gazed back at the sky, but came back to his senses when he felt a water droplet hitting his face. "...Is it raining?"

"Yeah... Let's get under a shelter. I still have one thing I want to ask to you." With that, both of them got up from their seats and walked under a building. The brick wall on top of their heads by the entrance protected them from the rain. Satan put his hand inside his pockets, clearly uncomfortable. Lucifer just stood there, waiting for his question. "...Why do you still feel under debt to Diavolo? And why are you so persistent on obeying him? You are much stronger, and it's been 4000 years already."

"Is it wise to speak of something like that right now?" Lucifer sighed, irritated already. "...It's not like I want to obey him." He said after a small silence, and a glare from Satan. "But I have to. He is the one that saved Lilith, he is the reason why {MC} was even born... Plus I already swore to serve him until the end of time." He threw his can at the nearest trash bin with accuracy and leaned on the staircase, sighing. "If I had the chance, I would've fled from here with all of you... Long ago." 

"You absolute moron." Satan said after a moment of silence and sat on top of the stairs at the main hall. "Because of you, I feel regret and longing for someone I don't even know."

"Satan, I KNOW you still feel annoyed over your origins, but I think it's a little too late to complain now. And I don't have the energy to argue with you." 

"No Lucifer. We are discussing this right now." Satan blocked his path and prevented hik from walking away. He was shorter, but he could still make eye contact with him. "Why do you still feel debted to him? More importantly, why do I suffer because of it? Are you afraid of starting another war? Becoming homeless? Losing us? Is it more important than freedom?"

"What good is freedom if none of us make it out alive!?" Lucifer shouted at his face.

"Would you rather walk towards the end as a prisoner!?" Satan raised his voice back at him.

"What are you suggesting, Satan? Start a revolution agganist him while we have a possible war threat in our hands? I am not planning on losing my head soon." Lucifer put his hands on his shoulders and squeezed. "Gaining freedom is not as easy as starting a simple revolution. I tried it once, and it backfired horribly... You were born in Devildom, Satan. How can you say something like this about your own home?"

"Are you guilt-tripping me? Let me just say, it's not going to work." Satan shoved his hands away and took a step back. His forehead was scrunched from frowning so much. "I'm not saying you should start a revolution or anything. And I don't care if you actually destroy yourself while trying to keep his trust with you. But it becomes my problem as well when you are destroying everything else WITH you, Lucifer... At least show some resistence and share your own part, instead of blindly agreeing to everything he says. Would you tear Simeon's wings and horns off if he told you to do so?"

Lucifer's eyes shot right open at that.

Tearing a demon's wings, horns and tail off (depending on which parts the demon has) is the heaviest punishment in Devildom Justice System, and it's only applied to charges for Treason Agganist the Government and Assassination Attempts towards the Royal Family. A demon without their wings or tail is useless, and is a burden to society. They became the same as a human, weak, powerless, and their life span gets much shorter as a result. These types of people are usually kept in prisons until their wounds are completely healed and then killed afterwards, or banished from Devildom to the human world.

The only reason why Belphegor didn't get a treatment like this is because hw was Lucifer's younger brother, and Diavolo trusted him with his rehabilitation, or reform, as many would call it. It didn't work of course, as Belphegor got out thanks to Lilith's power and killed her descendant. That dickhead...

A part of Lucifer always adored Simeon for several reasons. The first one is Simeon and Lilith had a lot in common. Both were polite and good people in general, and always hung out together. Lucifer knew Simeon had a crush on his little sister, he noticed it when he saw Simeon and Lilith sitting by a sea shore while peeling and eating tangerines together. The way Simeon looked at her was an obvious sign of course, but there is also the fact that Simeon got way too stiff and excited when Lilith leaned agganist him as a friendly gesture. "He loves her." The sentence popped in his mind the moment he saw that, and his protective older brother genes were immedietly activated. He avoided Simeon for a few weeks after that, but never outright confronted him. Then, he learned his sister actually loved another man, a human. 

Besides having lot in common and remembering Lilith's social life whenever Lucifer looked at Simeon, one of her best friends, he also favored Simeon for being a good at keeping secrets. He was like a box that didn't allow anything go once he got it inside him...  
...  
That is a really awkward comparison.  
Moving on.

And lastly, their situations were similar at the moment. Lilith got accused of a heavy crime, saving a dying human's life with Celestial Food and reincarnated as a human after almost dying.   
Simeon was also being accused of a crime that had much heavier consequences. (Let's be real, living the rest of your life in never ending pain and suffering and meeting your miserable end afterwards is a much horrible thing.) Was he going to suffer as well? Was Lucifer going to lose him as well? The horrified look on Lucifer's face seemed to be enough of an answer for Satan, as he slowly let him go.  
"Just as I thought..."

At that moment, Lucifer's phone rang. Lucifer opened it when he realized it was from Belphegor.

"What do you want?"

"Simeon just came back with Michael, get your ass over here right now."

\---


	20. Satan Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: This ain't a happy ending lol

Simeon sat on the edge of the clouds with a solemn look over his face. For some reason, he bad the urge to jump off and not let his wings open, and break least a hundred of the bones in his wings and get rid of his own pain. It was a very small feeling, but it was very tempting to do so. Kind of like standing over a cliff and having the sudden urge to jump off, or throw your phone. You have no idea why it's there, but it's still there.  
Was he ready to face the child that he left behind after this long? He didn't know. His chest felt heavy as he wondered. Was Luke really worth all this trouble? He was just a random kid he met on the exchange program, what was even the point? Was it the horrified and sad look in his eyes that made him guilty for his actions? Was it the sad and frightened looks the children gave him at the war zone in middle east, when he tried to give bread and water to them? Was it their innocence that made him feel this... bad? Did he use Luke as an excuse to cut his ties off with Celestial Realm? Was he just an excuse for something more sinister he felt on the inside? 

Or did he really saw him as his own son? Did he felt guilt for ruining his reputation? Did he felt guilty for almost taking his future away from him? Did he felt guilt for making a child suffer, simply because of his own actions? If he felt this much stress, he couldn't imagine what Luke must've felt like. Luke had no family, or and siblings. This played a huge part in his attitude, since he had no one to guide him. He was feisty, yappy. He tended to lie and yell a lot, because that was what he learned from living all by himself in a world like this. He had to protect himself, so he chose to push people away without actually knowing about it. It was a defense mechanism. He did one thing that would harm his social life to protect himself, but his brain chose to ignore that as well. All to keep himself safe inside a box.

But he was also very trusting, from a child-like innocence. Simeon smiled when he remembered how attached Luke was to {MC}. They probably reminded him of the mother he never had, regardless of gender. They radiated warmth and had a welcoming atmosphere in general, and Luke, being attracted to shiny and pure souls like the angel he is, quickly trusted them. He knew MC wouldn't harm him in any way, they wouldn't yell at him for dropping a dish, or something simple as a shampoo bottle. He'd noticed how Luke would flinch whenever he dropped something or put it down a little too harshly, probably because of the diciplining he got from school, or other angels around him. That didn't necessarily mean he was abused though. 

Luke was fine, but he was just so afraid of things around him, because he felt lonely. No one took his feelings seriously or stopped teasing him. He expected that much from demons, but it still annoyed (and lowkey hurt) him. Expecting adults to treat a child like a proper person shouldn't be "silly" or "weird", because in the end, that child's mind is ten times more busier than yours. Even though an 11 year old who's obsessed with a video game can be annoying sometimes, they are probably obsessed because their parents shoved a phone at his face when he was a baby, instead of paying attention to him. Simeon failed to teach him that he didn't need to be in an alert state all the time, as he was not lonely as he thought he was. [English...]

He found comfort in Levi's animes and mangas with extremely weird titles, and let his imagination ran free. He found comfort in baking, as he never had someone bake it for them. He also knew Michael had a sweet tooth, so he expected praise and love from him. Like a father figure. And Simeon knew how hurt he was when he argued with him and ran away from Purgatory Hall. He didn't want to stay with a "bad, stupid Simeon" who yelled at him during that fight. Though he gladly accepted hugs from Simeon when he returned back to home and meekly apologized. Children were weird creatures, demon, human, or angel. As this is the time period that shapes a rough draft of their future personalities. Everything about that boy is screaming "adaptation" and "defense mechanism". 

Simeon felt small tears forming in his eyes the more he thought about these. His eyes burned slightly, before Simeon brushed them away and hanged his head low. It was hard to see Devildom from this high, he was impressed with how high he'd flew in short amount of time... He took his phone out (how did it even not fall from his pocket) and checked the watch. It was 7.12 AM now. He put it back inside his pocket and swayed his legs back and forth a bit more, before he heard a child's, and an adult's voice behind him... No, it was actually more than one adult. Simeon slided a little backwards and got up, turning around to meet with them. The archangels were following a quiet kid, who seemed to be crying quietly. The kid was sighing and wiping his eyes, he sniffled a few times as well. Though he didn't screamed in an ungodly way like most children did.

Simeon hesitated on whether or not he should withdraw his form, to not scare him. But seeing that he was also in his angel form as well, he decided not to. There was no point in hiding secrets anymore. Luke seemed genuinely scared that something was going to happen to him, and Michael just lied when he said Simeon was there, waiting for him outside the gates after he pulled him from his class. Luke didn't want to believe Michael, but since he was the archangel, he had to do as he said. He grew even more scared when other archangels joined as well, he thought he was going to be pushed to Hell, just like Simeon. He wanted to stay as an angel, and he felt guilty because of it.

His face turned into a one of shock at first, when he saw Someon there, with his two black wings and uniform that directly contrasted the white clouds of Heavens. Simeon smiled gently as if nothing had happened at him and opened his arms slightly, waiting. He had red gloves, two horns, two additional and relatively small ears on top of his head. He had a small tail as well, it was waving around slowly in a happy manner. He looked like a prince out of the picture bookd he read in his toddler years, yet he looked so out of place in that uniform. It was almost as if he wanted to tear it off and reveal yet another true self of himself. But deep down, Luke knew that was a part of his personality. A secretive, rebellious trickster that hid behind the façade of a sophisticated, polite man.

He was like a superhero villain. He really was... But Luke didn't feel threatened from his demonic aura. His surprised face quickly turned into something different as he felt a bunch of explosive emotions inside himself. Longing, surprise, sadness, betrayal, but most importantly, _love._ Like the one of a child that missed their parents at the first day of school. His face twisted and his mouth took a weird shape as a result of his urge to cry. He covered his mouth in shock for a while before whispering "Oh my god", unable to raise his voice at a normal level, in fear of completely breaking down. Before he knew it, Luke ran towards the older man in black, causing his hat to fly off of his head and rest on the clouds. 

With a yell of "I missed you!", he threw his arms around the neck of the crouched man on his one knee. The knots in his throat became undone once he yelled, causing him to let the tears in his eyes fall down in a stream. Simeon hugged him back tightly, his own tears falling silently. He felt like his own son was missing for years, and he finally found him with the help of a friend. Luke buried his head on his shoulders, staining it with wet spots and possibly snot as he cried loudly. Though Simeon didn't mind it one bit. All he could think about was the loneliness Luke felt the whole time. He stroked his blonde, messy hair. It was clean and soft as always, and smelled like Simeon's favorite soap. He hicced once or twice before completely leaning to him and hiding his face inside his white robe.

Mumbling something in a language between Ancient Celestial and Devildom, he held him tightly. He was speaking like he was talking to a baby, both mourning and happy. Words felt like a nyrsery ryhme in his tongue, no one exactly understood what he said. Even Luke had no idea what he was rambling on about, as he kept saying something along the lines of "my little sheep" and "home".

"I missed you too... Little guy..." Simeon said and laughed a little, not bothering to wipe his own tears. A warm, golden spring light surroundered them. It reminded him really, really old the times. Back when he was barely a month old. His body looked like a one of a 5 year old's, laying down in a field of grass under the shadow of the oldest tree in the Celestial Realm. Slowly, he saw snippets of his life. The first being witnessing his own birth and first cries, barely any tears coming out while a man cradled him in his arms sofly. Almost as if he was made out of glass. Colourful flowers were scrattered all around. His vision whitened and he heard the sounds of bubbles, all the outside voice sounded as if someone was cupping his ears. He found himself gazing deep from the sea, looking at his child self. The small child was learning how to swim as the lesson of the day. It was sunny, and hot. All of a sudden, someone pulled him down from his feet. It was Lucifer, playing a small prank on him during his free moment. He wasn't that older from him, maybe 500 centuries. Or a milenna. Both laughed after the prank, but Simeon was still a bit mad.

He saw his teenage self afterwards, in his first day at working alongside Lucifer and Michael. He was nervous, but Michael assured him that he was doing great. The Celestial Realm was wrapped under a blanket of red and orange, and almost everyone was wearing thicker clothes. Simeon's first ever uniform complimented the coloure of his enviorment nicely, not too bright, not too dark. After that, he saw... white. Something soft, and white. It was dark, but something was shining in his line of vision. He looked closely and noticed that it was a christmas tree, and a church bell was ringing in the distance. Children were playing around and eating the food that was served to them. However, a couple gigantic, flaming rocks and explosive materials hit the table of the children and the tree, causing everyone to panic and scream instantly. Simeon witnessed pure terror, he noticed that the nearby guards were wearing the armour the Celestial Troops used during Lucifer's uprising. He witnessed himself running around with tears in his eyes, as he searched a place to hide.

The flashback ended there, and a familiar voice called out to him. It wasn't Michael's or anything, he was sure that this time, it was Lilith's. 

"Michael sure was rude when he decided to use me to fool you..." She said, though Simeon had no idea where she was. "Simeon. I think it's about time you achieved peace... Father is still angry at me for disobeying his orders, but he picked my soul and asked me to give you one final message.

Doubt isn't a sin, my dear child.  
It never was.  
Either way...  
You, the one that got kicked out of my land despite of your innocence, are forgiven.  
Now it's time for you to sleep and rest.  
You will wake up soon.  
I'm sorry you had to deal with all that..." Lilith's voice quivered. She spoke after a few seconds of silence. "That was his message... We will never meet again, Simeon. You will never hear from me again. But... But know that I love you, please. Take care of my brothers and Heavens well please. You are the only way that can build up a strong relationship and harmony between the realms... Good bye. Thank you for everything you've done." 

The light that enveloped them slowly dissappeared, and it slowly fused together with Simeon's wings. His wings grew back to their original size, the marks in his body completely healed. His horns shattered like glass, his tails and ears dissappeared. The pieces of his horn lit up and formed his halo. The clothes in his body changed as well. Instead of a a suit, he was wrapped in the clothes of the Morningstar. Back when he was an angel... However, the red gems in his plams didn't dissappear. They were now in the colour of a blue diamond, just like his eyes, but they were still there. His body fell limp in Luke's arms, and he fell to the side. His face got covered by his hair, and his eyes closed. "S... Simeon?" Luke asked with a stutter. He shook him a little, but got no response. 

"Hey... Hey! Don't die on me now!" Luke shook him vigorously, but Simeon was unconscious. Archangels quickly rushed to their side and Azrael crouched down next to him, putting his cold hands on Simeon's chest. He took a sigh of relief and pulled his hand back, then put it on Luke's head. "...Luke. Calm down. He is sleeping." Luke quieted down and looked at him with flushed cheeks and puffy eyes, due to stress and crying. He sniffled once and then looked back at Simeon. "What... Really?"

"Yes."

"His clothes and wings... They changed!" Uriel stuttered and kneeled by his side, quickly pulling a small drawing out of his notebook he always carried around. It was a drawing of Lucifer, with his 6 wings, halo and magnificent uniform. He compared it to Simeon. "They are the same! Look, Michael!" The first born took the picture and looked at it closely. "It really is..."

"What could that even mean?" Gabriel mumbled as he took Luke in his arms, sighing. Luke didn't want to let Simeon go, but feeling Gabriel's warmth, he quickly melted in his arms. While he was busy with putting Luke to sleep, Cassiel sighed and turned his violet eyes at Michael. "How about we just put him in an infrimary and let him rest for a while? Many angels are staring at us from the gates. They don't need to know a lot about the situation."

"...No." Michael said, catching the attention of everyone. "No, they do. I already made a promise... We will no longer lie to our people and censor everything they say. We've... We've handled the country, the entire realm really badly... Seraphiel." He turned at the angel with bright red eyes and brow hair, with a small beard. "As the second oldest, I'm leaving the situation to you. It's up to you how to proceed and explain everything but... I trust you."

Michael slowly get up under the stunned look of his brothers' eyes and took Simeon over his shoulder, slowly walking away. "Welcome home, Simeon..." He mumbled and passed through the gates.

\---------

[DEVILDOM  
DEMON LORD'S CASTLE  
08:27 AM]

Yeah, lots and lots of things have happened, so much that we won't be able to give these things in details without sounding like we made them up last minute. Or we are just trying to finish this report desperately. But honestly, do you want 5 more extra, long chapters? I don't think so. Simeon woke up shortly after, around an hour later with Michael by his side. He seemed restless, as he made a quick dash outside. Michael ran after him and grabbed him by his shoulder, asking him what the hell he was doing. "We need to go down there and explain what happened!" Simeon said. He radiated a different type of light, a light so close to the Morningstar's. Not by brightness, he could never acomplish that. But it's warmth and energy was the similar. Of course, Michael refused at first, but had to comply much to his own distaste. This happened after he heard Simeon's excuse;

"They think of me as a traitor. I need to tell them what happened... the truth of what happened. I don't csre if I have to be prisoned for that, butI need to fix my issues. I don't want it to be an awkward encounter when I see them again..." So, they went there. By that time, the rain had stopped and rays of sunlight was hitting Devildom from the clouds. Simeon had to say, Devildom looked ugly when it was in full display of sunlight. All the lights were turned off, and many buildings looked like green cubes of depression. The thing that gave Devildom life and colour was the LED and neon lights that were hung up near everywhere. Simeon's thoughts were interrupted midway though, they were greeted by Diavolo's troops. But none of them gathered the courage to actually jump on them and apprehend Simeon. Michael was the strongest angel in the Celestial Realm and Simeon looked far different in his new form. So different, that it hurt their eyes to look at.

The brothers (except Satan, who was probably at the Royal library, nose deep into documents and books about the situation) and Diavolo, along with Barbatos, rushed there. None of them spoke for a while, only awkward tension and threatening looks were exchanged. Diavolo raised his hands to withdrew the weapons of his troops and took a few steps forward, obviously conflicted. Solomon, who was watching them from a hotel's window had a slight smirk on his face. He opened his shirt and looked at his collarbone. Along the many black and red pact marks he had on his body, there was one that looked drastically different. It was in a light blue-ish colour, and it looked far more majestic, elegant, and holier than the other marks. This was the mark of the blessing of an angel. It stood there, proudly. It also had the most part of his soul, despite of being a small mark. It was probably Simeon's name in Celestial Realm language, just like the other marks. 

Nevertheless, he had achieved his goal already. Getting Simeon under his control... Well, that was his plan, but seeing that this was the mark of an angel now, he knew he was the one to be under Simeon's control. Angels were too holy and arrogant to be under a human's control. But, at least he was under his protection now, and Simeon had to give a portion of his powers for the agreement between them. He turned his attention back at the scenery before him and continued to watch in intrest.

"...I think you already know what we demand from you, Simeon. Explain yourself."

"Is this how you say hello to a guest, Diavolo? Come on, this is no matter to be discussed publicly." Michael crossed his arms and frowned. His mint green eyes were twinkling with light. "Guest? Don't make me laugh." Lucifer spat. "I'm tired of playing games. Simeon, what in sweet mother of hell are your intentions!?" 

"Lucifer." Diavolo put a hand on his shoulder and frowned at him, saying him to keep calm with his eyes. Lucifer, getting the gist from his face and tone, quiets down and sighs. Diavolo turns back the angels after. "...Alright. Barbatos, prepare some tea and our most delicious delicacies please. I feel like this is going to be a long chat. Lucifer, send your brothers home."

"What!? No way!" Mammon yells. "Lord Diavolo, what is going on? We demand answers as well!" Levi chimes in, but the rest of the brothers quickly shut them up, because Lucifer looked like he was about to murder the first person he saw on sight. He gritted his teeth and nodded, clearly not wanting to do anything. "Mammon... Bring others back to House of Lamentation. Now."

"F-fine... Geez..." Mammon sighs and basically drags his brother back to the house, complaining the whole time. As Michael, Simeon, Diavolo Lucifer and Barbatos head back to the castle under the curious eyes of the citizens and soldiers, no one speaks. Lucifer looks angry, Diavolo looks stoic, and Barbatos... seems to be enjoying himself. For some strange reason. He wasn't smiling, but he looked rather relaxed. Simeon was nervous, and Michael is curious about his surroundings. He'd never been in Devildom himself, and everything was new to him.

They arrive to the castle afterwards. They sit down, enjoys their tea, and Michael begins to explain the reason for Simeon's fall, and why he is an angel at the moment. 

"....and that is how Simeon became an angel. I am not even sure himself, but Uriel thinks he replaced Lucifer's role in Celestial Realm... Avatar of Humility, basically kicking me out of my own job." Michael chuckles at Simeon's embarassed glare and shakes his head. "However, Lucifer wasn't just the embodiment of Humility. He was the lightbringer. Literally."

"What do you mean?" Diavolo asks, genuinely curious.

"Lucifer was sent to guide the angels and bring further light to Celestial Realm. The Celestial Realm gained power from his light, and after he left, it lost his original power. All of the archangel's powers were barely enough to keep the Heavens in place... But Simeon. Simeon became the next lightbringer. We've noticed that the plants that were beggining to whither was quickly regrowing, and there was a sudden decrease in the patients in our hospitals. Under an hour, most of them felt better and they were released... Our prisoners are also in a better mood. The guardians said they wouldn't stop smiling."

"So our roles are basically the same?" Lucifer asked. He didn't even gave one glance at Simeon the entire time.  
"We aren't sure yet... I doubt Simeon even knew all this in the first place. He dragged me down here with him."

"Hey..." Simeon attempted to protest but sighed, knowing that he was right. Diavolo's eyes turned to his direction. "...Simeon, I think it's time that we've heard your story. Keep it detailed as possible."

"Of course..."

Opinions were exchanged and voices were raised on that table, as Lucifer lost his shit over at how Simeon made a pact with Solomon in exchange for HIS CELESTIAL FEATHERS. Diavolo was dissappointed as well, as he adored those feathers and deeply felt sorry for his friend's breakdown today, but, surprisingly, what Simeon did wasn't illegal. Yes, he did wrong by trying to contact Heaven's without permission from Diavolo, but...

No one gave a shit in Devildom about that law. 

Take Asmodeus for example, he got into trouble for seducing an angel 2 days ago. 

Simeon was both relieved, and seriously dissappointed after learning this. So much, that he threw his head back and laughed loudly, before apologizing and exhaling deeply. He worried for NOTHING. All of his worries, his secrecy, his fear of being crucified like the jewish hippie everyone loved was GONE in a second like it was nothing. His "secretive trickster" was g o n e. He was laughing at himself, it was like he lived in a fairytale. Michael was also angry at Simeon for trying to contact them in secret, specifically Luke, but he didn't say anything. He understood how desperate Simeon must've been to do something like that. Plus, he already felt guilty for causing this pain to him, and didn't want to put pressure on him any longer.

All jokes aside, Lucifer was fuming over Simeon for stealing his only way of reminiscing his days in Celestial Realm. His only proof that he had another pair of magnificent, giant wings... Until Barbatos arrived with those feathers, unharmed, and stored inside a beautifully decorated box with a smiling look on his face. He took one feather out of the box and approached Lucifer when he was in the middle of screaming at Simeon and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Lucifer turned around angrily.

"WHAT!?"

Then held the feather up to Lucifer's nose. 

"Here."

Silence.

.  
.  
.

Michael's and Diavolo's loud laughter exploded in a matter of seconds at Lucifer's stunned face, and how quickly he calmed down. While Lucifer was blushing furiously over his childish breakdown and stared over at his own wounded wings, then Simeon. He made a "tch" sound and quickly left the room, humiliated. He took the feathers with him as well. With Lucifer now gone in there and their discussions over, Diavolo was in a good mood that all the misunderstandings were solved in a such a short time like it was no big deal. He got up with the angels and offered them a room go stay in, and to Simeon surprise, Michael actually agreed.

"I... I have something to do." Simeon said, and with the two man's approval, he ran to where he thought Lucifer was.

The House of Lamentation.

\----

On his way there (he had hid his wings away and put on a gray coat, pulling the hood up), he spotted a certain, who was sitting on one of the benches on the side of the road, shifting and jumping his lap up and down uncomfortably. With his hands clasped together, he put his chin on them and looked at the ground with a very nervous expression. He waited for someone to come back, obviously. Simeon knew the blond, who came from Lucifer's blood and flesh, would obviously become a wonderful and handsome man in the future. And believe it or not, despite of being the opposite of each other, Satan had a similar beauty to Lucifer. Both vulgar and dangerous, but also intelligent and elegant. 

But this beauty made it's presence known under the shining sun even more. If Simeon didn't know that he was a demon born out of an angel, he would definetly believe if he said he was an angel. His striking apperance, his lips, the way he held himself... It was so similar to Lucifer, yet so different. Satan noticed him and immedietly got up, rushing to his side. He was about to grab him by the shoulders and drag him somewhere to talk privately, but he put a three step distance between them and frowned before he did that. He seemed confused, Simeon had no idea why. 

"...You smell like an angel."

"That's... That's because I am one." Simeon raised his brows in surprise. Did he not know? "What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Weren't you a demon? Why do you have scent of angels?" 

"Oh... I went up in the sky because the gates have opened. I had no idea why I did that... Things escalated from there, Michael tried to turn me back- You know what? This is a really long story and I don't feel like explaining everything for the second time. Can't you just ask Lucifer later?" Simeon sighed and let himself sit back on the bench, sighing. Though Satan wasn't going to let this go that easily. "Simeon, explain everything." He snarled like an animal and clenched his fist. It was obvious he was trying to prevent a transformation at that moment. "Now."

Simeon was pretty afraid of him at that moment, so he complied after scoffing. "Fine... Listen closely."

\---

"I made up my mind after my fight with Solomon. I was determined to get back in contact with the heavens, as I was already tired of being a demon. Even though I am much more free in here, I never wanted to feel that pain and suffering. You understand? Being fallen is a disgusting thing."

\---

"My sin agganist god... You can't really call that sin actually. So why did I felt this much pain? Why did I have this many wounds if I was innocent? It was then that I realized angels and demons were the same. Neither side was the bad or the good guy. We are the same, only difference is the colour of our wings. Which is kind of... stupid. Honestly."

\---

"I had very weird feelings towards the both of you. You were my mentor, you helped me a lot in my time in here and I felt safe with you. We were in the same kind. You are from Lucifer, my great friend... But Lucifer also holdsna dear place in my heart. It was so nice to have him around in the Celestial Realm, one could even say we were secret lovers. It's honestly a weird situation."

\---

"Then I got the things I needed and flew straight to Solomon. Gave him the things he wanted, made a pact... Now that I think about it, I think everything was for him to trick me. To get me under his control... Even though he took advantage of my vulnerable state and basically manipulated me into doing what he wanted. But I... am quite stupid for falling into that."

\---

"After that, the sky opened up and I felt the urge to fly and check whay was going on. It was almost like an instinct, to fly towards the light... Before I knew it, I was there, talking to Lilith. And that Lilith turned out to be Michael, who came into my dreams almost every 4 nights and talked to me. It was weird, but I noticed it from the way the figure in my dreams spoke. She knew way too much avout me... And I knew Lilith would never try to lure me into a place where I was unhappy."

\---

"...The light that enveloped my body was weird, it made me see many weird things at once. Then I heard the real Lilith's voice this time. She was tearful, almost as if she was upset. She passed a message to me from out father, told me I was forgiven and... Here I am. Wearing Lucifer's celestial uniform under this robe. The gems inside my hand also changed. I still have no idea what they are... Maybe they symbolise the eyes of god, to know that he is always watching me. I don't know. And my wings... They turned back to normal."

\---

"It isn't like I didn't feel regret for my actions. I learned that Lucifer freaked out really badly after he learned his dear things were missing... I am happy father heard my cries down from here and put an end to this injustice... Though I still feel conflicted for what happened to Lilith... I was going to talk to Lucifer after he stormed out of the office."

\---

"I'm pretty sure Barbatos knew what was going to happen all along and didn't made any efforts to stop it, and I have an idea who might've sent back those feathers to him... In all, this whole event was just their doing. Clever, but pointless. I'm just glad everything is over now..."

\---

"So that was why you were acting so weird all along. Really? You're so stupid..." Satan sighed. He had to admit, it was intresting to listen everything from the main character of this story. "...So, what will happen now?"  
"Michael convinced Diavolo to keep the Devildom gates open and allow travel between the tree realms, in exchange of full support from Celestial Realm regarding his dream. So get used to the sunlight in here." Simeon flashed him a gentle smile and looked up in the now-blue sky. "..What time is it?" He asked. Satan looked at his watch.

"10.50 AM."

"We've been talking for two hours? Time flies..." He mumbled and looked down to his hands on his lap. They were gloved, since Lucifer's uniform always had white silk gloves, but Simeon could see the outline of his fingernails. He turned his gaze to Satan when Satan slowly held his one hand, the green nail polish he had on was slighty chipped. His hands were twitching ever so often, from writing too much. Simeon's eyes watered at the gesture as the reality of the situation kicked in. He was tired, so tired... So many things have happened, it was too much for him to take in at once. He sighed shakily, squeezing his hand back. "...I'm sorry." Simeon smiled at him with regret. "I understand if you no longer want to talk to me. I lied to you a lot after all."

"No, no..." Satan shook his head. "I suspected you a lot too. Even though it's embarrassing for me to admit... I suspected that you were just fooling around with us, that your plan was to use me and Lucifer." He said as he bashfully turned his head away. He couldn't meet his eyes. "So you aren't the only one at fault in here... I'm sorry. Truly." Satan looked up at Simeon with an earnest, genuine look in his eyes. He was glad to be by his side, and a little jealous that Simeon held the same feelings for Lucifer. Previously, he wanted to make him his to investigate him, and act on impulse. He was under his care after all... But, thing changed.   
I guess.

"...Satan." Simeon spoke after a moment of silence. "Did you really wanted to... you know... At Lucifer's party..."

"Is it really that hard for you to say 'kiss'?"

"It feels awkward." Satan rolled his eyes and put a hand over his shoulder, pulling him close. They touched foreheads together and stood like that for a while. "...I'm not going to kiss you. Not now." Satan smirked. "I need to take you out on a dinner or something before that happens... Besides, you need to settle things with Lucifer first. Because as you've noticed, I'm not very into serious multiple partner relationships. Especially with Lucifer..."

"I understand." Simeon nods slightly and Satan lets him go, before groaning and streching his arms and legs. Simeon takes his waterbottle and opens it, taking a few sips to ease his scratchy throat out a bit. After he finishes his drink, he puts it aside and looks into the stone path ahead of them, and the trees.

"...Thank you for looking after me while I was sick." Simeon says, voice barely coming out. "It was very nice being close with you... Though we won't see each other often anymore. But I will visit here when I get the chance with Luke."

"Stop making it sound like you are going to a far away place, you don't even have a home. It's burnt down." Simeon chuckles at Satan's snarky response as the two fall into a silence again. "...Can I hug you one last time? You know, you did that on my first day in here, when I was crying."   
Satan shrugs and opens his arms awkwardly, expecting to be the one to hold the other. But Simeon surprises him by hugging him tightly and snugly. Satan had to admit, it felt good to be in close contact with someone once in a while. "...Sorry about your neck. And all the other stuff." He apologizes and puts his chin on his shoulder, taking his scent in. He smelled a mix between Diavolo's heavy perfume and sweets. Not the scent he liked the most, but it was soothing. 

He really didn't want to let Simeon go. He wanted to be the one to hug him, embrace him fully. He wanted to have a healthy, peaceful relationship with him. But he knew Simeon could never love him fully. Simeon loved him because he was once a part of Lucifer. He loved him because of that... He reminded him of Lucifer. That was it.  
Which should enrage him right now, but it strangely didn't. He felt a weird wave of acceptence deep inside his heart about the situation.   
Maybe they weren't destined to be together. Maybe Simeon would be more happy with Lucifer. All Satan could wish for was for Lucifer to put a blanket on him on a cold night, so that he wouldn't get uncomfortable on his bed.

"No problem..." Simeon finally said and let go. 

Satan never felt an intimate touch from him again.


	21. FINALE: Lucifer Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh  
> It's finally oveeeeeer owo

"What are you doing, Simeon?" A young man asks his friend, who's been crouching by the vast clouds of Heaven, watching the tiny humans going on about their day. He was young, around 16 in human years. While his friend looked significantly older, that didn't mean they looked that different from each other. The latter looked up at him and gave him a bright, slightly troubled smile as if he's been caught doing something bad and turned back to watching them. The younger angel had two wings that were way too big for him to use without any problems, they were so heavy that he would usually walk in a hunched position to ease the pain in his back, which effected his loweback this time. The older warned him countless times, and gave him a very painful massage as a last warning. Which made him both fix his posture and get rid of the knots on his back. They had a close friendship, yes. But most people described the younger as the 7th brother of the morning star, due to his curious and oblivious nature and his relationship with the older.

"Lucy... I got bored, so I was just watching the humans."

"Stop calling me that. Also why are you this intrested in them?" Lucifer, or Morningstar, sits by his side and lets his feet swing around with the wind. It was the middle of afternoon, the sun was just up on their heads and it was really hot. Lucifer undid a few of his buttons and fanned himself with his wings, letting the thick coat of his uniform fall from his shoulders. The younger one had no shame when it came to covering up his body, the thin robe he wore exposed his arms and half of his chest entirely. And the pants he chose only covered down to his knees, stopping just before them. Though he was careful with his clothing to an extend, he wasn't going to make himself suffer on this hot summer day while no one was around.

"Father will get angry with you if you slack off." Lucifer continued his words, but sighed when he realized Simeon wasn't paying any attention to him. Instead, he was fixed on two human women down there, chatting and buying things from the grand bazaar in the street. Lucifer tried to see what exactly he was looking at and slapped him on the head when he realized what was the cause of Simeon's dissociation. Simeon let out a cry of pain and anger when Lucifer's fist came in contact with the back of his head, he held his head and looked up at him. 

"What was the reason for that!?" Simeon yelled, teary eyed.

"Look, women and their bodies are temporary. Look into my eyes instead. Look into my eyes and tell me who your father is." Lucifer gave him a death glare and opened his mouth to start on a lecture about how carnal desires were dangerous, and how Simeon should be careful with his eyes and hands. [He was just jealous that Simeon was just watching two women while THE MORNINGSTAR was right there.] Like the son of the Holy Spirit and Virgin Mary, Jesus Christ, once said; “And if your right hand   
offend you, cut it off, and cast it from you: for it is profitable for you that one of your members should perish, and not that your whole body should be cast into hell.” 

"Matthew 5:30, I know... I was just looking at them because one of them was wearing a weird hat."

"...What?"

"Did you really expect me to lust after human women? I am better than that." Simeon frowns and rolls his eyes, much like Lucifer, and returns looking back at the humans. "Besides, I am not intrested in humans this much, like your brothers and sister... I just like watching them to see what they are up to."

"Do you have any plans on getting soul bounded with an angel woman from a good family soon?"

"No... No women wants to talk to me." Simeon sighs and meekly scratches his head. "You?"

"Many women have proposed, but I refused them all."

"That's the opposite of a problem!"

"Unlike you, I actually have to put myself out there. It's hard to find a trustworthy person... Marrige is a serious thing between two people who are willing to make a commitment."

"So it's not about love?... What did I even expect..." Simeon lets himself fall on the fluffy clouds, letting his back rest in them. His eyes hurt a little from directly facing sun, but other than that, it was comfortable. Using his tiniest pair of wings, Lucifer fanned his friend as well.

"Exactly, what did you even expect? I know you are still young and you have many years ahead of you, but my time is getting near." 

Simeon felt a shockwave of emotions at this statement. First was shock, then fear, and then pain. His relationship with Lucifer wasn't a one of romanticism, yes, but that didn't meant they didn't held hands in secret before. Or kissed one another lightly, in their secret spot. It was located in a secluded area behind the barns of horses and another animals. Yes, it wasn't the most charming place and nor it smelled the best, but that was the only place that was empty most of the day. First time they did it, it was out of curiosity. Just to see how it felt like. Lucifer's lips agganist his felt very soft, nothing special was involved. They just touched lips while hiding. But those kisses slowly turned into light touches on here and there, interlocked fingers, and runned hands through messy hair. 

What they were doing was forbidden. Not because of their genders though, no. Celestial Realm had no understanding of these kinds of relationships back then and didn't label it as bad or good specifically. But these two weren't soul bounded to each other, meaning they were doing this outside of marrige. If someone caught them in the act, they would get into massive trouble and their reputations would be tarnished. But none of them cared about that at that moment. Lucifer thought Simeon looked beautiful under him, stuttering his way through his whispered words, unable to form a coherent sentence after Lucifer's touches got a little more instense from what he was used to.

But that was one of Simeon's strongest points. His beauty. They didn't have a huge age gap between them, but it was clear that Simeon was becoming more and more beautiful each day. Lucifer couldn't help but wonder if Simeon could ever pass him when it came to beauty, but beauty was a weird thing. It was useless to describe and set standards of, as each person found something different in a person's beauty. But Simeon... His beauty was unlike any other person. Lucifer didn't know how to describe it.

.  
.  
.  
Maybe their relationship was romantic. They just rever refered go it that way. They felt safer that way, and still talked about marrying other people occasionally, like they did just now. But both of them knew that they had some form of affection towards each other, and couldn't let each other go immedietly. Simeon got up, sat on his knees and put his hands over his shoulders, making him forcefully face him. Lucifer looked regretful, distraught. This was the only expression that didn't look good on him. Simeon wanted to wipe it away, he reached to his face and cupped his cheeks. He had the expression of someone who holds onto the last string of hope at their most pathetic and vulnerable state. As if he wanted to cast this stupid marrige away and run away with the one he...

Loved.  
Yes, the one he loved.

"Uriel is going to soul bound you to someone else?" Simeon asks with a quivering voice. "Are you getting married?"

"Not yet. Nothing is clear." Lucifer sighs. "But if that's the case... I'm afraid I have no say in this matter. The women they are planning to soul bound me to comes from a very prestigious family. She is one of the nobles. This marrige will make the realm happy. It will make her happy as well... I can't throw away this huge happiness just because I don't want her. I truly have no idea what to do." Lucifer held Simeon's hands and put them away from his face. Simeon thought this was it, but Lucifer began putting small kisses on his hands and knuckles.

"I really don't want to let you go..."

\---

These were the words that he had said thousands of years ago.  
And he said them again, to his face, while hugging him tightly in his office. The engagement got called off just before the war. Simeon thought they could finally be together but... Lucifer pushed him away at and chance he had. He even argued with him and slapped him when Simeon said he was going to take Lucifer's side in the war. But no, Lucifer couldn't pay the pain and suffering of losing Simeon because of his own mistakes. Even if 10 thousand years have passed, he would still remember his cold and limp body. And Simeon, being the idiot that he is, would probably smile at him as he perished. Though the pained expression on Simeon's face and his hand print on his cheek, red and raw, made him feel an immediate regret, it was better than him dying. 

Simeon had found him sitting in his office, eying the box suspiciously with a thoughtful look on his face. He gently knocked the door and opened it without waiting for a response. He took off his robe and placed it on the couch near his desk, and walked towards him.

\---

"You know, stress is not good for you."

"Why are you here?"

"I've come over to talk to you, and apologize for real.

\---

"A person who gets desperate for salvation and blinded by longing would do anything to meet with the person they miss the most. They want to talk to them, hold them one last time and apologize to them for what have accured. Humans have no power like this, which is why I pity them sometimes. It is sad, but it is unavoidable... But this doesn't justify my actions."

\---

"I caused distress for you, made you pluck away your wonderful wings. That should be a crime in it itself. These soft wings deserved much better... However, losing your biggest pair didn't take anything away from your beauty and grace. You are still the same as ever, the stuck up Lucifer with a stick up his bum."

"Who told you that?"

"Heh, it's a secret~"

\---

"Anyway... What I wanted to tell is; I want to apologize. But I want you to realize something; These feathers aren't the only way you can remember your true beauty, or your memories of Celestial Realm. These aren't the only proof of your magnificence from that time... It's your brother's faces."

\---

"Each of them has a different perspective of you, but they all agree on one thing. They love and cherish you. Their happiness is the real proof of your magnificence, Lucifer. And trust me, they don't regret going to war with you. They never did..."

\---

"It's me who is the embodiment of your failures. I grew up with you, I shouldn't even be here. I am... probably disgusting in your eyes. A man formed by failure, denial and insolvency."

\---

"I... I love you. Lucifer. I realized it when you almost got engaged with that woman. I realized it when I almost lost you, it's quite funny actually. I love you... I don't know how else to say it. You deserve a much better confession, but this is all I can do."

\---

"Will you forgive me?"

\---

"You're so stupid..." Lucifer chuckles, slightly teary eyed. He pulls him by wirst and hugs Simeon's waist from his chair. He rests his forehead on his stomach and stays like that for a while. Simeon runs his hands through his hair, careful to not ruin it's flawless style. This hug was warm too. It was a wonderful feeling indeed. "I really don't want to let you go... If you keep saying cute things like that, I might lock you in my room for rhe next decade." Lucifer smiled smugly at him and squeezed his waist a little, making Simeon shift on where he stood. "...Come here." Lucifer leaned back and patted his lap.

"Are we seriously moving onto this stel already?" Simeon jokes and yelps a little when Lucifer uses a bit of force. He makes him sit in a weird position, so his back would be facing him.

"As much as it's tempting to do so, I am not sticking any part of me inside you without a few dates first. It's very unlike me."  
Simeon laughs at that and gasps when Lucifer's hands starts to roam around on his sensitive back. He wants to compare him to Satan so bad, just to piss him off but he bites his lip and sits straight.

"...Can you let your wings out?"

"Okay..." 

With a bright flash of light, Simeon's two pairs of wings appear. One looked like his old pair, and the new one was significantly smaller. Father had gifted him with this extra pair as an apology for the injustice he faced. This pair shone brightly, and had small gems scattered around it. They were very tempting to touch with the way they fluttered.  
If Celestial Realm had a competition on who had the cutest, most beautiful pair of wings, it would definetly be this pair. They looked a lot like Lucifer's smaller wings, maybe Father tried to imply something about Simeon's new role. Lucifer wasn't so sure.

"May I touch them?"

"Yeah... Please be gentle though, it feels kinda- WEIRD-! Lucifer!" Simeon laughed and squirmed on his lap when Lucifer's hands abruptly took a hold of his smaller pair, playing with the feathers. Noticing this, Lucifer smirked and mumbled an apology before continuing to tickle them. He just wanted to admire them and give thousands of compliments to his new lover. Just like Mammon, who showered the person he took a liking to with money, Lucifer would shower his lovers with compliments to feed their pride. But that could wait for now.

For now, he just wanted to enjoy Simeon's laughter and fluttering wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, my longest fanfiction is complete! I am glad that it came in the way I wanted it to be. I was planning on making a one-shot instead, but I just couldn't help myself. I am such a sucker for this ship.  
> Anyway.  
> I will write a bonus steamy chapter if anyone wants it 👀👀 So be sure to comment your ideas or just if you want it or not. If anyone wants it, it will be written as a seperate one-shot and it will contain spoilers for this story. 
> 
> I would like to thank you for reading this fanfiction and showing me support.  
> We'll meet in another fanfic then >u< Have a good day!


End file.
